Mutánsok hajnala I - Az Ügynökség
by hunwatcher
Summary: A "Mutánsok hajnala" trilógia első része. A neves pszichológus, Charles Xavier professzor összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy megakadályozzák az X-Dosszié nyilvánosságra kerülését...
1. 1 - A Dosszié

_**A történet egy trilógia lesz, "Az Ügynökség" ennek első része. Az X-Men alapján készült, de több új szereplővel, sok régi ismert karakter viszont hiányzik, vagy csak később lép színre. A többi régi ismerős is néha egészen más, mint amilyennek ismertük... A történet nincs kapcsolatban a képregénnyel, filmmel vagy rajzfilmmel, teljesen önálló történet.**_

„_**Az Ügynökség" befejeződött, a trilógia következő része már elkezdődött.**_

_**Véleményeket mindig szívesen fogadok, akár itt, akár üzenetben. Ha rendszeres olvasóm vagy, kérlek, írj pár szót!**_

_**#1 – A Dosszié**_

_„**A mutáció törzsfejlődésünk kulcsa. Ennek segítségével fejlődtünk egysejtűből bolygónk uralkodó fajává. A folyamat lassú, de időnként felgyorsulnak az események…"**_

Szerda reggel volt. Csendesen szemerkélt az eső. London nyüzsgő belvárosában zaklatottan siettek az emberek. Az egyik irodaház ablakából valaki figyelte őket.

\- Átlagemberek! Mind ugyanabban az átkozott mókuskerékben töltik el egész életüket! Borzalom! – gondolta magában Martin Long.

Martin Long egy 24 éves fiatalember volt, aki fáradtságos munkával küzdötte fel magát a kelet-európai rögvalóságból a londoni aktakukacok világába. Utálta ezt az életet, de egy szükséges lépcsőfoknak fogta fel, és nagy tervei voltak a jövőre nézve. Aznap reggel is végtelenül unta magát. Csak az esti programja járt a fejébe: egy neves pszichológus előadása.

Aznap este megtelt a University of London egyik legnagyobb, színházteremhez hasonlító előadóterme. A zsúfolt teremben több száz hallgató között ott volt Martin is, aki kívülállóként kicsit feszengett a sok leendő pszichológus között. Egy csinos, hosszú vörös hajú lány ült mellette, aki mintha szemrehányóan nézett volna rá, mire Martin dühöngött egyet magában.

\- De hát ez egy nyilvános rendezvény, nekem is jogom van itt lenni!

A lány tekintete ekkor már végképp közönyös volt, majd hirtelen a színpad oldalán lévő ajtó felé nézett. Belépett ugyanis egy alacsony, szikár ember. Ő volt Sir Andrew Lockheed, az egyetem rektora. Lassan a pulpitushoz tipegett, megköszörülte torkát, elmosolyodva végignézett a hallgatóságon, és megszólalt:

\- Szeretettel üdvözlök mindenkit! Ma este egy nagyon különleges vendégünk tisztel meg minket a jelenlétével. Amerikai létére is tökéletes angol úriemberként viselkedik – nevetett Sir Andrew – és megtiszteltetés, hogy barátomnak tarthatom. A XXI. századi pszichológia úttörője, a pszichoterápia modern apostola, kedves hallgatók, kérem köszöntsék nagy szeretettel Charles Xavier professzort!

A tapsvihar közepette egy hatvanas éveiben járó, kopasz férfi sétált be a terembe. Már az első pillanatban is megnyerő benyomást keltett a hallgatóságban, visszafogott mosolyával, természetes, belülről fakadó derűjével.

\- Jó estét kívánok! Sir Andrew barátom kissé túlzott, amikor bemutatott engem. Nem vagyok se apostol, se csodatévő, sőt, még telepata se! – a hallgatóság nagyot derült ezen a megjegyzésen, ugyanis Xavier professzort többen is azzal vádolták, hogy valamilyen módon képes a gondolatolvasásra és az elme befolyásolására, és ezzel érte el példátlan sikereit a pszichológia területén. Martin is eltűnődött ezen a vádon, és csak sokára kapta fel a fejét, a következő mondatokra: - Az Amerikában lévő Intézetemben évtizedeket töltöttem azzal, hogy különleges képességekkel rendelkező fiatalokat vizsgáltam. Nagy számban találtam ugyanis olyan szellemi képességekkel rendelkező fiatalokat, akik jóval meghaladják az átlagemberek képességeit. – Martin elmosolyodott, és arra gondolt, hogy mennyi szürke átlagember éli a hétköznapjait a mókuskerékben, miközben ő…

De mielőtt tovább tudta volna folytatni a szokásos, ezerszer elismételt gondolatmenetét az élet nagy dolgairól, egyszercsak olyan érzése támadt, mintha a professzor csak hozzá beszélne. Először azt hitte, hogy a professzor tekintete a mellette ülő vörös hajú szépséget kémleli, majd egyértelművé vált, hogy a professzor egy rövid ideig őt nézte az előadás közben. Martin figyelme ismét elkalandozott, majd hamarosan véget is ért az előadás. Nem tudta feltenni az előadás végén azt az égető kérdését, ami miatt eljött az előadásra: Mitől lesz valaki **különleges** szellemi értelemben?

A teremből kifelé menet eszébe jutott az a vakmerő gondolat, hogy valahogy odaférkőzhetne a professzorhoz, és feltehetné neki ezt a kérdést.

\- A rektor valamelyik irodáját bocsájthatta Xavier rendelkezésére, megkeresem valahogyan! - gondolta.

Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy a vörös hajú lány egy mellékajtón távozik a teremből, miközben mindenki más a kijárat felé tartott. Követte a lányt, és belépett az ajtón. Egy szűk folyosón haladt végén, és felment egy lépcsőn. A lány nem vette észre, hogy követi. A lépcső tetején egy nagy barna ajtó állt. Martin vett egy mély levegőt, és benyitott.

A késő-viktoriánus kor ízlése szerint berendezett szobában Xavier és Lockheed állt az íróasztal mellett, a vörös hajú lány pedig az ablaknál állva figyelte őket. Xavier Martin felé fordult:

\- Már vártuk magát, Mr. Long! Kérem, foglaljon helyet! Sok beszélnivalónk van!

Martin meglepődve állt az ajtóban. Úgy érezte, úgy került oda, mint Pilátus a krédóba. De honnan ismeri őt a professzor?

\- Ne habozzon, kérem, foglaljon helyet! – mondta ismét a prof, miután kezet nyújtott neki. – Hadd mutassam be kedves tanítványomat, Jean Greyt! – mutatott az ablakban álló vörös hajú lányra.

\- Ő kedves, ugyan már! – dohogott magában Martin. A lány olyan dühös pillantást vetett rá, mintha hallotta volna ezt a gondolatot.

\- Mr. Long, bizonyára meglepődött, hogy honnan tudom az Ön nevét. – kezdte el a mondandóját Xavier. – Az előadásomban különleges szellemi képességekkel rendelkező emberekről beszéltem. De azt kevesen tudják, hogy valójában milyenek is ezek a szellemi képességek. És az még kevesebben tudják, hogy nem csak szellemi, hanem fizikai, vagy más természetűek is lehetnek ezek az adottságok.

\- Mutánsok? – kérdezte gyanakodva Martin.

\- Sok fikciós mű keletkezett mutánsokról, sok rege és monda szólt arról, hogy…

\- Térj a lényegre, Charles! – szólt közbe Sir Andrew türelmetlenül.

\- … de lényegében igen, genetikailag kimutatható elváltozásokkal születnek emberek egyre nagyobb számban a világon. _Különleges képességekkel_. – ezt a mondatot Martin a fejében hallotta. Felpattant a fejéről, de mielőtt szólni tudott volna, Xavier folytatta: - Kérem üljön vissza, Mr. Long! Mint bizonyára már rájött, telepata vagyok. „Mutáns", ahogy Ön is!

\- Én is?! – kiáltott fel kérdőn Martin.

\- Ön régóta sejti, hogy valamiben különleges, nem igaz? Majd később lesz alkalmunk erről is beszélgetni. De most azért vagyunk itt, mert szükségünk van Önre!

\- Rám?

\- Igen, Sok furcsa, vagy különleges ember bukkant fel az utóbbi évszázadokban a világon. De a mutánsok száma rohamosan növekszik, és a világ kormányai nem tudják továbbra is titokban tartani a létezésüket.

\- Miért?

\- Az elmúlt években több botrányos kiszivárogtatás történt az Amerikai Egyesült Államokban. A Wikileaks és a többi botrány megrengették világunkat. Hamarosan azonban még ezeknél is nagyobb horderejű kiszivárogtatásra kerülhet sor hamarosan: az „X-Dosszié" kerülhet napvilágra. Minden információ, amit az amerikai kormány tud a mutánsokról: a genetikai ismeretek ezzel kapcsolatos tudományos összefoglalója, a gyakoribb képességek ismertetése, a mutáns bűnözők listája, és számtalan más, amiről nem tudunk biztosat.

\- Akár mutánsok személyes adatai is? – hűlt el hirtelen Martin.

\- Igen. Az X-Iroda szerint igen. Az X-Irodát az amerikai elnök hozta létre pár héttel ezelőtt az FBI és a CIA különleges ügyekre szakosított legjobb embereiből. Az Iroda vezetője egy régi barátom, ő keresett fel azzal, hogy segítsek megakadályozni a kiszivárogtatást. Egy esetleges „mutáns-ügy" kirobbanása nemcsak az elnök hitelességét és népszerűségét ásná alá, hanem komoly nemzetbiztonsági veszélyt is jelent, ha az ismeretlentől félő emberek körében tömeghisztéria tör ki. Az események könnyen kicsúszhatnak az irányításuk alól.

\- És itt jövök én a képbe. De hogy tudnék segíteni?

Xavier bele se tudott kezdeni a válaszba, mert Sir Andrew a szűkös időre hivatkozva a kijárat felé tessékelte a vendégeit. Sietve távoztak a szobából. Az egyetem épülete előtt egy fekete autó várt rájuk.

\- A magángépem, a Feketerigó már a többi utassal a repülőtéren áll, Charles. – mondta a rektor. – Sok sikert!

\- Szükségünk is lesz rá! – válaszolta Xavier, majd Jean és Martin társaságában beszállt az autóba.

\- Jean is telepata? – kérdezte Martin útközben.

\- Igen. Miből jött rá? – kérdezett vissza Xavier.

\- Egy pszichológus számára a legjobb erő a telepátia lenne – egy telepatának viszont mindenki másnál jobban kell ismernie az emberi elmét.

\- Remek! Szóval ő lesz itt az ész? Az okoskodás a képessége? – kérdezte gúnyosan a vörös hajú lány.

\- Nem is tudom, hogy mi a képességem! Hogy lehet ez, nem kellene már tudnom róla, professzor?

\- A képességek túlnyomó többsége a legtöbb mutánsnál a kamaszkor végére jelenik meg. Egyes esetekben viszont nagyon erős pszichés gát tartja vissza őket a materializálódástól. – válaszolta a professzor. – Ezért lehetséges, hogy a képességeidről még nem tudsz.

\- Magyarán egy kezdőt hozunk magunkkal koloncnak?! – kiáltott fel mérgesen Jean.

\- Nem. Martin úgy követett téged a folyosón, hogy közbe nem látszott a biztonsági kamerán: öntudatlanul is láthatatlanná vált. Egy ilyen adottság elég sokáig rejtve maradhat a tulajdonosa elől, ha nincsen rá szüksége. És az a gyanúm, hogy az évek során tudattalanul is tökélyre fejlesztette ezt a képességét.

Eközben megérkeztek egy csendes, kihalt repülőtérre London szélén. A Feketerigó névre hallgató magángépen a pilótán kívül egy Betsy névre hallgató, sportosabb, rövid fekete hajú, ázsiai arcvonásokkal rendelkező félvér lány, és egy szintén fekete hajú hallgatag, Peter nevű orosz óriás várt rájuk. A hosszú út után másnap hajnalra érkeztek meg Washington mellé, ahol egy katonai bázison szálltak le. A leszállás után egy magas, szőke hajú katona várt rájuk:

\- Rogers százados vagyok. Professzor Úr, kérem kövessenek! A tábornok már várja Önöket!

A bázis nyüzsgő forgatagában a százados egy hatalmas épületbe vezette őket. Egy liftbe szálltak, és két emeletet mentek fel. A félvér lány gyanakodva nézett körbe, mintha veszélyt keresett volna. A vörös Jean már ismerősként elegyedett szóba Rogers századossal. A liftből kiszállva egy tágas folyosón haladtak keresztül, amely végén egy hatalmas fekete ajtó állt, rajta egy felirattal: „Brian Clint tábornok, X-Iroda" A felirat tulajdonosa egy őszülő halántékú, de még mindig tagbaszakadt férfi volt, aki azonnal fogadta őket:

\- Nincs sok időnk, Charles. Magnus Maximoff szerint már ma estére tervezik a kiszivárogtatást.

\- Magnus itt van? – kérdezte meglepődve Xavier, mikor kezet ráztak a hatalmas iroda közepén.

\- Azt hittem sose leszek képes meglepni egy telepatát! – lépett ki a félhomályból egy ősz hajú férfi.

_**Kicsoda Magnus Maximoff? És mi lesz a Dosszié sorsa? Folytatás hamarosan!**_


	2. 2 - A Mutáns Felszabadítási Front

**_Az előző fejezet tartalmából: Charles Xavier professzor és Brian Clint tábornok, az X-Iroda vezetője megpróbálja megakadályozni a mutánsok létézését bizonyító titkos X-Dosszié kiszivárogtatását. A professzor össze is gyűjt egy kis csapatot, de legnagyobb meglepetésére egy régi ismerőssel találkozik: Magnus Maximoffal._**

\- Magnus! Örülök, hogy látlak! – kiáltott fel Xavier, és rázott kezet a férfival. – Már ezer éve nem találkoztunk. Mi szél hozott ide?

\- Bizony-bizony, régen találkoztunk már személyesen. Szomorú, hogy ezen a gyászos napon hozott össze minket a sors ismét. – mondta komoran a hosszú, ősz hajú férfi, majd az ablakon keresztül a távolba meredt.

\- Miért gyászos?

\- Azt gondolom, hogy elkerülhetetlen az X-Dosszié kiszivárogtatása. Az informátorom az előbb értesített, hogy a kiszivárogtatásra készülő férfi elszánt, és bármi áron a világgá kürtöli létezésünket. Hacsak… nem tesszük őt ártalmatlanná!

\- Felkészültünk erre az eshetőségre is – mondta Clint tábornok, majd Rogers százados felé fordult: - Hívja be Howlett századost!

Rogers kiment, és egy alacsony, szélesvállú marcona katonával tért vissza. Egy tipikus, sokat látott harcosnak nézett ki, aki már túl sok borzalmat látott ahhoz, hogy bármilyen emberi érzést is képes legyen kimutatni.

\- Charles, Magnus, hadd mutassam be nektek James Howlett századost, a legjobb emberemet. Még Vietnamban harcoltunk együtt! – mondta büszkén a tábornok.

\- Ahhoz képest elég jól tartja magát, százados! – lepődött meg Magnus.

\- A regeneráló képesség csodákra képes! – nevetett a tábornok. – Howlett százados nagyon lassan öregszik. Engem már rég a politikusok meg aktakukacok közé száműztek, ő még mindig egy elit alakulatot vezet! Nem igaz, öreg harcos?

\- Szeretem szétrúgni a mocsadékok seggét, uram! – kiáltotta Howlett, miközben egyet szalutált. Mély és erős hangja visszhangzott a teremben.

\- Brian, te mindig meg tudsz lepni! Visszatérve a témánkhoz: tudjuk a kiszivárogtató tartózkodási helyét? – kérdezte Xavier.

\- Howlett százados már megkapta a koordinátákat. De a helyzet nem egyszerű. A Douglas Ramsay névre hallgató férfi ugyanis az NSA központjában tartózkodik. Magnus értesülése szerint Ramsay egy mutáns földalatti mozgalom védelmét kérte. Ellenállásra számíthatunk, és attól félek, még Howlett százados elit alakulata se lesz elég ellenük.

\- Erre is gondoltam. – mondta Xavier – Egy ütőképes csapatot állítottam össze mutánsokból, mely Howlett százados vezetése alatt egyszerre képes Ramsay-t nyom nélkül ideszállítani, és szembeszállni az esetleges ellenállással is. Hadd mutassam be a kis csapatomat:

o Jean Grey – telepata – az elmék számára teszi majd láthatatlanná a csapatot

o Piotr „Peter" Rasputin – acéltest és szupererő – biztosítja az ellenfél legyőzését

o Betsy Braddrock – telekinézis – biztosítja a védelmet a támadások ellen, és maga is ütőképes támadó harcos

o Martin Long – láthatatlanság – a gépek és egyéb érzékelők elől rejti el a csapatot

\- Szép munka, öreg barátom! – jegyezte meg Magnus. – Howlett százados tapasztaltságával ez egy sikeres vállalkozás lesz!

\- Akkor munkára, nincs sok időnk! – kiáltotta a tábornok – De ne feledjék: úgy kell őt élve elfognunk, hogy semmi nyoma ne legyen a jelenlétüknek. Bármilyen lelepleződés ugyanolyan végzetes lehet, mint a Dosszié kiszivárogtatása. Százados, irány a helikopter!

\- Igenis, uram! Csapat, utánam! – adta ki a parancsot Howlett.

Ezzel a százados és kis csapata útnak indult a küldetésre.

\- Reméltem, hogy erre nem fog sor kerülni - sóhajtott Xavier, miközben Magnussal a folyosón sétáltak.

\- Előbb-utóbb a világ úgyis meg fogja tudni létezésünket. Ezzel csak késleltetjük az elkerülhetetlent – mondta Magnus. – De sose félj, én már megkészültem.

\- Mire készültél fel? Mit tervezel?

\- Hamarosan megtudod! – válaszolta sejtelmesen a hosszú, ősz hajú férfi, és elhallgatott.

A küldetés ideje alatt a professzor a gondolataiba mélyedt:

_ „A nevem Charles Xavier professzor, és még sose csináltam ehhez foghatót. Változnak az idők. Évtizedek óta csak a tudománynak, a pszichológiának élek. Persze nem feledkeztem el sosem a mutáns társaimról. Mindig igyekeztem őket támogatni, segíteni. De többre nem vagyok képes. És nem is kellett többet tennem – egészen mostanáig._

_Most először döbbenhet rá az emberiség arra, hogy egy fejlettebb faj tagjai is közöttük élnek. A felismerés sokkolhatja őket, mint ahogyan azokat is sokkolta, akik eddig velünk találkoztak. Még nem állnak készen – és mi se állunk készen. Még annyi mindent meg kell tudnunk magunkról, a homo superiorról azelőtt, hogy helyünket követelhetnénk a világban. A létezésünk titkolása sok szenvedést és fájdalmat hozott ránk, de ha most, idejekorán állunk ki a világ elé, az még több bajt okozhat._

_Nem vagyok stratéga. Nem tudom, hogy mit kell tenni ilyen helyzetekben. De egy dologban biztos vagyok: meg kell akadályozni az X-Dosszié kiszivárogtatását. És persze: meg kell tudnom, mit tervez Magnus Maximoff! Nagyon régóta nem találkoztunk, és minden okom megvan arra, hogy gyanakodjak rá…"_

Útközben a helikopteren senki se szólalt meg. A fiatal mutánsok feszültek voltak, féltek, hogy küzdeniük kell majd. Betsy, a félvér japán lány volt csak egyedül lelkes, mintha csak évek óta erre várt volna. A százados csak nyugodtan szivarozott, mint aki biztosra veszi a sikert. Pár óra elteltével egy tisztáson szálltak le. A terepjáró várta őket.

\- Beszállás! Innen autóval megyünk tovább. Készüljetek, hamarosan elérünk az NSA központjához! – mondta Howlett.

Az NSA központjánál azonban meglepetten vették észre, hogy Ramsay épp távozik az épületből, és beszáll az autójába. A gyanútlan alkalmazottat a város széléig követték. Megvárták, míg bement egy raktárépületbe. Kiszálltak az autóból, és az épülethez mentek.

\- Ez egy csapda! – morgott a százados, miután a levegőbe szagolt. – Vannak is mások is rajtunk kívül. De nincs más lehetőségünk, mint besétálni a csapdába, és szétrúgjuk a seggét annak, aki állította! Te, orosz kolosszus, törd be az ajtót!

\- Da! – mondta az orosz, és acélalakját felvéve behúzta az ajtót.

\- Na hol vagytok mocsadékok? Hadd lássalak titeket! Kik vagytok? – ordította a százados, és a géppisztolyának ravaszára helyezte ujjait.

\- Ahogy óhajtod! – szólal meg egy női hang – Íme, a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front! - Több alak rajzolódott ki a sötétben. Martin sóhajtott egyet, hogy bekövetkezett az, amitől a leginkább tartott: küzdeniük kell.

\- Nem érdekel, hogy kik vagytok, adjátok át Ramsayt! – ordította Howlett.

\- Ő a védelmünk alá helyezte magát, úgyhogy sajnálom százados, de most üres kézzel kell távozniuk.

Howlett nem volt elégedett a válasszal, és a nőre célzott, akinek a szeme se rebbent – nem úgy tűnt, mint aki megijedt volna egy géppisztolytól. A százados célzott, de mielőtt lőtt volna, a fegyvere pillanatok alatt darabokra hullott.

\- Nevetséges! Nincs esélyed ellenem, Polaris ellen, amíg a mágnességet irányíthatom! – mondta a nő.

\- Akkor majd puszta kézzel is elintézlek! – morgott Howlett.

Eközben az orosz kolosszus egy hasonlóan hatalmas, de rendkívül hájas férfit próbált kiütni, de a dagadt nem mozdult a helyéről a legerősebb ütések hatására. „Csak ennyit tudsz, ruszki?" - és ő maga is nagyokat ütött vissza.

Jean körbenézett, és óvatosan felmérte a terepet. Érthető okokból meg volt ijedve, és attól tartott, hogy közelharcba kell valakivel kerülnie. Erre azonban nem került sor, mert egy nő jelenlétét érezte meg az elméjében. A telepatikus támadást nehezen védte ki, és meglátott egy nőt a sarokban, aki köpenybe és kapucniba burkolódzott. Hamar rájött, hogy a nő erősebb nála, de felvette vele a mentális küzdelmet.

Betsy az elemében érezte magát. Kivont kardjával méltó ellenfelet keresett magát. Azonban váratlanul ő és Martin hirtelen elkezdett szédülni, elvesztették koncentrációs képességüket, majd egy kisebb földrengéssel végleg elmozdult a lábuk alól a talaj, és hatalmasat estek. Martin az eséstől elvesztette eszméletét. Betsy összeszedte magát, és kardjával csapott le egy páncélba öltözött férfira.

Howlett nem járt sikerrel, a Polaris névre hallgató nő felette lebegett, így nem tudott vele puszta kézzel megküzdeni. Polaris unott arccal figyelte a férfit, majd egy vasgerendával a raktár túlsó felére ütötte át, majd dühösen a társaira kiáltott:

\- Elég a játszadozásból!

Ezután a levegőbe emelte az acéltestű kolosszust, és nagy erővel Betsyre dobta. Jean az ismeretlen telepatával volt elfoglalva, de lassan őt is elfogta a szédülés, így a másik telepata könnyen kiütötte. Peter volt már csak magánál, de teljesen védtelen volt a mentális támadással szemben.

Mire a százados pár perc múlva visszaért a raktár túlsó feléből, miután összeforrtak összetört csontjai – az ellenséges csapatnak nyoma se maradt. „Kellett nekem ezeket a semmirekellőket magamra vállalnom!" – dühöngött. Lassanként a fiatalok magukhoz tértek, és csalódottan vették tudomásul a kudarcot. A katonai bázisra visszatérve rossz hírrel fogadta őket Clint tábornok:

\- Kudarcot vallottunk. A nagyobb hírportálokon az X-Dosszié fontosabb részletei már elérhetőek. Az újságírók publicisztikákban követelik a kormányzat színvallását, az ellenzék az elnököt támadja.

\- Az én hibám, jobban fel kellett volna készülnöm erre! – sóhajtott Xavier.

\- Nem. Tudták, hogy jövünk. Vártak ránk. Ismerték képességeinket, felkészültek. – mondta Howlett idegesen, és a fegyverét Magnusra fogta. – Mi a képessége?

\- Megőrült, százados!? Tegye le a fegyverét, ez parancs! – kiáltott a tábornok, de a százados nem tágított:

\- Mi a képessége? – ordította Howlett.

\- Százados, ne kényszerítsen arra, hogy megfosszam akaratától – mondta Xavier, de a katona már elsütötte fegyverét. Magnusnak csak a szemöldöke mozdult, de a golyó a mellkasa előtt nem sokkal megállt.

\- Tudtam! – kiáltott Howlett. – A nő, aki várt minket, hasonlóan irányította a mágnesességet. Köztudott, hogy a legtöbb mutáns ugyanazt a képességet örökíti tovább gyermekeire!

\- Arra gondol százados, hogy Magnus Maximoff szervezte az ellenállást? A lánya és az emberei várták volna magukat? – kérdezte meghűlve a tábornok.

\- A nő elméje is zárt volt előttem, akárcsak az övé! – szólt közbe Jean.

\- Valóban. Magnus, miért zárt az elméd, miért nem látok bele? – kérdezte Xavier. – Valahogy gátolod a telepátiámat, de miért? Mit rejtegetsz előttem?

\- Több évtized barátság után se bízol bennem? – kérdezte higgadtan az ősz hajú férfi nyugodt hangon.

\- Most más időket élünk, sok múlik ezen, barátom. Mit titkolsz előlem?

\- Miért szeretnél az elmémbe látni, nem bízol bennem? Más beleegyezése nélkül még sose tettél ilyet. Ha valóban én szerveztem volna a csapdát, miért leplezném le magam az állítólagos lányommal? Ez így túl átlátszó lenne. Csalódást okozol nekem, Charles.

\- Magnus, tudnunk kell, ki állította azt a csapdát!

\- Nem. Ha nem bízol bennem, nem tudunk elérni semmit. Az informátorom nem vezethetett félre. Ramsay saját maga kért védelmet, és szervezte meg a rajtaütést.

\- Hazudik! – morgott Howlett.

\- Százados, elég legyen! – kiáltott a tábornok! – Nincs bizonyítéka Magnus ellen! Lelépni! – Howlett dühösen távozott. A professzor felsóhajtott:

\- Ez a csapat nem volt sikeres. A kísérletünk elvetélt. A fiatalokat visszaviszem Londonba.

\- Sajnálom, Charles. Már új korszak kezdődik a mai nappal. Nem örülök a várható mutáns-ellenes hisztériának, de végre vége a bujkálásnak, nem kell többé rejtőzködnünk. – mondta Magnus.

\- Én nem vagyok ennyire derülátó. Az utókor majd eldönti, helyesen cselekedtünk-e – válaszolt Xavier, és a négy fiatallal együtt elindult a Feketerigó felé.

**_Vége?_**

**_Hamarosan kiderül!_**


	3. 3 - Egy új korszak nyitánya

**#3 – Egy új korszak nyitánya**

**_Xavier professzor és kis csapata nem tudta megakadályozni az X-Dosszié kiszivárogtatását, és egy ismeretlen mutánsokból álló csapattal, a Mutáns Felszabadítási Fronttal kellett szembeszállniuk. A kudarc után Howlett százados Magnust hibáztatta, de hiába, senki nem hitt neki. A professzor útnak indult a fiatalokkal vissza Londonba._**

A Feketerigó a felszállása után azonban nem Európa felé vette az irányt. A fiatalok meglepődtek. Martin meg is kérdezte:

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy visszavisz minket Londonba?

Xavier professzor először megkerülte a válaszadást:

\- Tudom, hogy mindnyájan csalódottak vagytok. Sajnálom, hogy így alakult az első küldetésetek – mert nem ez volt az utolsó! Még sok teendőnk lesz a következő hónapok során.

\- Mit tervez velünk, professzor? – kérdezte Martin.

\- Én többet sose fogok harcolni! – jelentette ki határozottan Jean, Peter pedig bólogatott. Betsy felháborodottan vette tudomásul, hogy rajta kívül senkiben sincs meg a küzdőszellem.

\- Szépen lassan mindenről informállak titeket hogy, mi történt valójában az elmúlt napok során, és mit fogunk tenni. Most New York államban található vidéki birtokomra tartunk, az Intézetem felé. Az Intézetemben évtizedek óta mutánsokkal foglalkozom, és segítem őket erejük használatában. Néhány évvel ezelőtt Jean, Betsy és Peter néhány más fiatallal egy időben voltak a tanítványaim.

\- A régi szép idők! – szólalt meg az általában szótlan Peter.

\- Igen. Akkoriban nem kellett mások ellen használnunk képességeinket, nem vettünk részt küldetéseken. – tette hozzá Jean.

\- Megértem, hogy ennyire dühös vagy rám, Jean. Sosem szerettél volna harcos lenni. – jegyezte meg a professzor.

Az Intézetet Xavier néhány hónapja bezárni tervezte, azt remélte, hogy mások folytatják majd a munkáját. A nyilvánosság számára ez csak egy neves professzor magánintézete volt, ahol néhány asszisztens segítségével kezeli a pszichiátriai betegeket. A valóságban azonban Xavier fiatal mutánsokat tanított képességük használatára. A legtöbb nagy erejű mutáns számára ugyanis nagy nehézséget jelent képességeik irányítása. Volt, aki csak néhány hónapot, volt, aki több évet is töltött itt. Jean ezen kívül még leendő pszichológusként is a professzor tanítványa volt már több éve, és egyfajta bizalmasa is volt, sok mindent megosztott vele.

Az Intézet épülete egy a XIX. század végén épült neogótikus stílusú kúria volt. A körülötte lévő hatalmas birtok biztosította, hogy kíváncsi szemek elől rejtve maradjon, mi is zajlik az Intézetben. Miután leszállt a Feketerigó, a professzor a kúria nagy halljába vezette őket:

\- Üdvözöllek titeket az Intézetben!

\- Semmi változott – jegyezte meg Betsy, miközben végignézett a falakon.

\- Csak minden egy kissé kopottasnak tűnik – tette hozzá Peter.

\- Igen. Az utóbbi években egyre kevesebb fiatal érkezett ide, és én is egyre inkább érzem magamon az idő múlását. De a nyugdíjazásom helyett most egy új korszak kezdődik az Intézetben: meg kell találnunk, és meg kell állítanunk a Mutáns Felszabadítási Frontot, mielőtt valami kárt tennének. – mondta Xavier.

\- De hogyan? Hiszen percek alatt könnyedén legyőztek minket! – kiáltotta elkeseredetten Martin.

\- Amikor az Intézetet megalapítottam Magnus Maximoffal, arra számítottunk, hogy bármikor háború törhet ki az emberek és mutánsok között, ha kiderül a létezésünk. Akkoriban harcra tanítottuk a fiatal mutánsokat, hogy majd ők védjék meg a többi mutánst az emberek támadásaitól. Azonban ahogy teltek az évek, rájöttem, hogy a háború elkerülhető, és még sokáig titokban tartható a létezésünk. Magnus nem értett velem egyet, és elhagyta az Intézetet. De ennek már nagyon sok éve volt… Azokból az évekből még maradt több olyan berendezés is, ami a kiképzést szolgálta. Magnus volt az, aki ezért felelt annak idején, én nem értettem az erőszakos részéhez. Ahhoz, hogy sikeres legyen a kiképzésetek, még meg kell győznöm a legalkalmasabbat, aki harcost farag majd belőletek!

Washingtonhoz közel egy országút melletti kocsmában hangosan szólt a zene. Már éjfél múlt, kocsmában kamionosok ittak, sokan közülük már részegek voltak. A pultnál ült Howlett százados is. Pontosabban: Howlett ex-százados, mert pár órával ezelőtt kérte a nyugdíjazását, amelyet a tábornok elfogadott. Már a sokadik sörét fogyasztotta el, amikor az egyik nagydarab részeg kamionos belékötött:

\- Hé, te törpe! Miért iszol ennyit? Csak nem hagyott el a nőd? – kérdezte, majd belekortyolt a sörébe.

\- Hagyjatok békén – suttogta Howlett.

\- Biztos azért hagyott el, mert olyan kis törpe vagy! Ugyan kinek kéne egy törpe, mint te!

\- Hagyjatok békén!

\- Neked meg mi a bajod, csak segíteni akarok! – nevetett a kövér, majd a földhöz vágta Howlett sörét.

\- Ez rossz döntés volt, dagi! – morgott Howlett, majd egy hatalmasat behúzott neki, amitől a részeg el is esett.

\- Hé, hagyd békén a barátunkat! – kiáltotta a többi kamionos, és rátámadtak Howlettre.

A volt katona alaposan ellátta a baját a kamionosoknak. A többszörös túlerőt könnyedén legyűrte puszta kézzel is pár perc alatt. Mire az utolsót is elintézte, visszaült a bárpulthoz, de egy puska végével találta magát szembe:

\- Takarodj innen, elverted a törzsközönségem! – ordította a kocsmáros. – Már riasztottam a zsarukat.

\- Sört kérek! – morogta Howlett, és elindult a kocsmáros felé, aki rögtön tüzelt. A golyó pont a homloka közepén vágott lyukat.

Howlett ettől csak jobban morgott, de nem esett el. A regenerálódó képessége végezte a dolgát, egy lövéssel nem lehetett ártani neki. A távolból egyre jobban közeledő sziréna hangja hallatszódott, majd kisvártatva az ajtóban megjelent két rendőr:

\- A közelben voltunk szerencsére, ne aggódjon! – szóltak oda a kocsmárosnak, majd a volt katonára ordítottak: – Kezeket fel! Egy rossz mozdulat, és lövünk!

\- Ez rossz döntés volt, mocsadékok! – morgott Howlett, és megindult a rendőrök felé. De a rendőrök nem mozdultak, mintha megfagytak volna. A kocsmáros szintén. – Mi a fene ez?

\- Mindig így vezeti le a dühét, százados? – szólalt meg egy hang a fejében.

\- Xavier, maga mit keres a fejemben? – dühöngött Howlett.

\- Azt szeretné, hogy egy órán belül országos körözést adjanak ki maga ellen két rendőr megölése miatt? A háborús hős, az elitalakulat több évtizednyi vezetője ellen?

\- Ez a maga hibája – ordította Howlett. – A maga is kis ötlete miatt életemben először kudarcot vallott egy általam vezetett csapat!

\- Tudom, hogy Magnus szervezte a rajtaütést!

\- Ön hisz nekem, professzor? – lepődött meg Howlett.

\- Én már akkor tudtam, hogy valami nem stimmel, amikor nem érzékeltem Magnus agyhullámait, amikor megérkeztem a bázisra. De túlságosan régóta ismerem ahhoz, hogy telepátia nélkül is rájöhessek arra, amikor hazudik. Sajnálom, hogy miattam kudarcot vallott, de kénytelen voltam a csapatot bevinni Magnus csapdájába. Tudnom kellett, hogy hány követője van. Magnus most az hiszi, hogy sikerült átvernie engem. Most pedig fel kell készülnünk arra, hogy szembeszálljunk a Testvériséggel. Szükségünk van magára, James Howlett! – mondta Xavier, már személyesen is.

\- Hívhatsz Logannek, ahogy a barátaim szoktak! – nyújtott kezet az egykori katona a professzornak. – És most mondd, mit kell tennem, hogy legyőzzük a mocsadékokat!

\- Logan, mielőtt elindulunk, lenne egy kérésem: a fiatalok nem tudhatnak arról, amit mi most megbeszéltünk. Nem szabad tudniuk arról, hogy szándékosan engedtem be őket a csapdába, és hogy Magnus van a háttérben.

\- Bizony, akkor itthagynának! Katona voltam egész életemben, a titoktartás egy katona egyik legfontosabb kötelessége!

\- Köszönöm. És most menjünk, már várnak ránk. – mondta Xavier, és beszálltak a közeli réten álló Feketerigóba.

**_A kiképzés kezdetét veszi, és néhány régi ismerőssel is találkozhatunk. De fel lehet egyáltalán készülni arra, ami várja őket?_**


	4. 4 - A kiképzés

**_Charles Xavier professzor egy kis csapatot gyűjtött össze, kiképzésükre James Howlett egykori századost kérte fel. Az X-Dosszié kiszivárogtatása új helyzetet teremtett az emberek és a mutánsok kapcsolatában, és a professzornak úgy tűnik, van valamilyen ötlete._**

Nehéz hetek vártak a fiatalokra. Logan mindent megtett, hogy a lehető legkellemetlenebbül érezzék magukat. Az órákon tartó közelharci edzések, a kimerítő elméleti, taktikai feladatok testileg és lelkileg egyaránt próbára tették őket. „Szükséges, hogy ennyire kikészítsem őket" – magyarázta egyik este a professzornak – „Az elit alakulatoknál bevett gyakorlatokat kell rájuk is alkalmazni. Nem akárkikkel kell majd szembenézniük, ha Magnus Maximoff az ellenfél."

Hetek alatt persze nem lehet megváltani a világot, ezt mindannyian tudták. „ Meg kell várnunk, míg Magnus megteszi az első lépést, és késznek kell lennünk arra, hogy reagáljunk rá." – magyarázta a prof Logannek. – „Itt nem is elsősorban a harc, a küzdelem a lényeg, hanem az, hogy Magnus lássa, figyelünk rá! Ez váratlanul fogja érni. A váratlanul helyzetek kizökkenthetik a bevált stratégiájából. És ha rájövünk a céljára, meg tudjuk majd akadályozni!"

Xavier professzor a mutáns képességek nagy szakértője lett tudományos karrierje mellett. Hosszú élete alatt rengeteg képességgel találkozott, és így sokaknak tudott segíteni adottságuk megismertetésével. Az első hetek alatt az Intézetben márt járt fiataloknak csak felfrissítette a tudását, de Martinnal külön kellett foglalkoznia.

\- Még mindig nem értem, hogyan működik a képességem, professzor! – mondta Martin. – Bevallom, nagyrészt emiatt a kíváncsiság miatt vagyok még itt.

\- Úgy tapasztaltam, hogy saját magad körül egy buborékot hozol létre, és az azon belül lévő dolgokat teszed láthatatlanná. A képességed használata még mindig nem elég tudatos. Most ideje gyakorolni, hogy mekkora tárgyakat lennél képes láthatatlanná tenni! – mondta a prof. – Vegyük például az Intézet épületét, próbáld meg az egészet láthatatlanná tenni!

\- De az lehetetlen, ez túl nagy feladat nekem!

\- Én bízok benned. Próbáld meg!

Martin nagy erőfeszítéssel láthatatlanná tenni az egész épületet. Logan és a szabadban edző Peter meglepődtek, mikor eltűnt előlük a kúria. Martin azonban nem bírta sokáig, tíz másodperc után megszédült, és ismét láthatóvá vált a kúria.

\- Szép munka volt! – dícsérte meg a prof.

\- Köszönöm. De most, ha lehet, pihenni szeretnék egy kicsit. Pihenésképp lehetne egy kérdésem? – kérdezte Martin.

\- Persze!

\- Hogyan talált rám? Honnan tudta, hogy mi a képességem?

\- Ezt egyszerűen meg tudom válaszolni. De ehhez le kell mennünk az alagsorba. Bemutatok neked valakit!

Az alagsorban csak néhány lámpa fénye pislákolt. Az alagsor folyosója több kanyar után egy szakadt kinézetű ajtóval ért véget. Xavier benyitott, és felkapcsolta a villanyt. A sarokban egy zombikinézetű, vézna ember gubbasztott, aki Xavier láttál felpattant, és odarohant hozzá:

\- Professzor X! Professzor X! Professzor X!

\- Martin, ő itt Kalibán. Kalibán, ő az új barátunk, Martin.

\- Martin, barát? Professzor X, barát? Martin, barát? Martin barát! – mondta lelkesen Kalibán.

\- Kalibán értelmi képességei nagyon csekélyek. Nagyon tragikus élete volt, hadd meséljem el! – mondta Martinnak, aki döbbentem vette észre, hogy Xavier párszor végigsimít Kalibán fején. Mintha csak egy háziállatot és gazdáját látná.

_„Sok évvel ezelőtt éppen New Yorkban jártam, egy fiatal mutánst kerestem fel a város egy elhagyatott részén akkoriban rendszeresen. Egy elhagyatott sikátoron keresztül haladtam végig, amikor nyöszörgést hallottam. Egy emberi roncsot találtam meg. Gondolatai csak a félelemről és a kétségbeesésről szóltak. Kalibánnak nevezte magát, mutáns volt, ez a külsejében is látszódott. Nem hagyhattam ott, hazahoztam ide az Intézetbe. Élete nagy részét a város alatti csatornákban töltötte, nem szereti a nappali világosságot és az emberek társaságát. A képessége más mutánsok megérzése, és képességeik felbecslése. Egyedül csak arra képes, hogy mutánsok közelségét megérezze, de a telepátiámmal egyesítve sokkal többre képes. Érzékeltem, hogy csak kevés mutáns képes arra, hogy befolyásolja valahogy a körülötte lévő atmoszférát, de Martin, te képes vagy rá. Sejtettem, hogy e mögött a láthatatlanság képessége rejlik, és ezért kerestelek fel téged. Amerikában nem találtam megfelelő mutánst, de úgy gondoltam, hogy a londoni előadásomra magammal viszem Kalibánt is, hogy Európának azt a részét is feltérképezhessük. Így találtam rád."_

\- De honnan tudta, hogy el fogok menni az előadására? – kérdezte meglepődve Martin.

\- Nem tudtam. Felkerestem a munkahelyedet aznap reggel, és elültettem egy gondolatot a fejedben.

\- Micsoda?! – háborodott fel a fiú.

\- Csak egy gondolat volt, és vevő voltál rá. Ahogy arra is, hogy az előadás végén kövesd Jeant.

\- Magnus azt mondta, hogy sose piszkálna bele mások fejébe!

\- Nem is piszkáltam bele. Egy gondolat beültetése egész más dolog. Úgy is találkozhattunk volna, hogy felkereslek személyesen, de így sokkal egyszerűbb volt. Kevés időm maradt. Remélem nem haragszol.

\- Nem. – sóhajtott Martin. – Csak mégis fura, hogy ilyesmi előfordulhat.

\- Nagy felelősséget jelent a telepátia képessége. – mondta a professzor, miközben elbúcsúztak Kalibántól. – Jean is azért lett a tanítványom, hogy ő is más emberek hasznára tudja fordítani ezt az adományt. Bár néha inkább átoknak tűnik… De erről inkább majd csak legközelebb mesélek.

A kiképzés során Logan meglepődve vette tudomásul, hogy Betsy nagyon jól képzett harcos. Hosszú fekete haját ilyenkor hátra kötötte, és teljes erőbedobással küzdött még az edzéseken is. Karddal vívtak egymással, és Logan minden igyekezete ellenére is csak nehezen talált fogást a félvér lányon.

\- Hol tanultál meg így küzdeni? – kérdezte Logan, mikor pihenőt tartottak.

\- Anyám japán, apám angol. Kamaszkorom Japánban töltöttem, és nagyapám tanított meg bánni a karddal, és tanított a közelharcra.

\- Nagyszerű nagyapád lehetett! – mondta a professzor, aki feléjük tartott. – Betsy, pár évvel ezelőtt én segítettem kordában tartani a telekinetikus képességed.

\- Igen, borzalmasan éreztem magam! – borzongott meg a lány. – Időnként néhány tárgy elkezdett lebegni körülöttem.

\- Akkoriban nem harcra készítettelek fel téged és a többieket. Most viszont más időket élünk. Ahogy elnéztelek titeket, miközben küzdöttetek, elgondolkoztam. Még most se használod ki képességedet teljesen.

\- Nem tudom, professzor, néha még mindig megijedek az erőmtől…

\- Ne félj! Sokat kell még fejlődnöd, de jó úton haladsz. Talán érdemes lenne egy új trükköt kipróbálnod. A telekinézisedet többféle módon is hasznosíthatnád, például belevezethetnéd a kardodba, ezzel sokkal erősebben tudnál vele vágni. Ez persze csak elmélet, de megpróbálhatnád.

\- Akkor ne habozzunk! Tedd azt, amit a professzor mond! Koncentrálj, aztán készülj! – kiáltott Logan, és máris egy ütést mért Betsyre. A lány nehezen védte ki a kardvágásokat, mert közben a telekinetikus erejére is koncentrált. Majd hirtelen elmosolyodott, és erősen visszavágott Logan felé – és Logan kardja kettéhasadt!

\- Ez fanasztikus! Sikerült elvágnom egy kardot! – kiáltott örömében Betsy. Logan döbbenten nézett a csonka kardjára, majd a prof felé fordult:

\- Azt hittem az én feladatom lesz a harci kiképzés!

\- Valóban. De azt hiszem kettőnk közül én ismerem legjobban a különböző mutáns képességeket. – jegyezte meg Xavier. A volt katona viszont morgott egyet, és dühösen elsétált.

A közelben Jean egy fa alatt ült, és meditált. Logan útja a közelben vezetett. Egyszer csak a lány hangját hallotta a fejében:

\- Láttam, hogy mi történt, telepatikusan követtem az eseményeket.

\- Akkor tudod, hogy most jobb, ha magamra hagysz! – morgott Logan.

\- Miért vagy ilyen dühös? – kérdezte a vörös hajú lány, majd elindult a férfi felé.

\- Ezt te nem értheted! – válaszolt Logan.

\- Nem érthetem? – nevetett Jean. – Én, aki pszichológusnak készülök? A telepátia empátiával is párosul optimális esetben. Egy normális ember, hiába próbálkozna, nem tudná teljesen megérteni mások problémáját. Viszont ha az elmédbe látok, akkor… - Jean eközben odaért Logan mellé, és a vállára tette a kezét.

\- Senki se fog az elmémbe nézni! Se te, se a prof! – kiabált rá Logan, és továbbsétált. Jean egy kicsit visszahőkölt, majd utánaszólt:

\- Hiába rejtegeted azt, amit el akarsz előlünk titkolni. Előbb-utóbb minden titokra fény derül!

Martin és Peter eközben a kúria előtti lépcsőkön ültek, és beszélgettek. Pontosabban mondva: Martin beszélt, és Peter hallgatta.

\- Tudod, ez egy nagyon veszélyes helyzet! Nem lehet tudni, hogy hosszabb távon az emberiség hogyan reagál majd a létezésünkre. Én attól tartok, hogy veszélyforrásnak érzékelnek majd minket. Hiszen eddigis voltak már olyan balesetek, katasztrófák, amelyeket mutánsok okoztak. Nem olyan egyszerű minden képesség mint a tiéd: csak acéllá változni és zúzni!

\- Nem szeretek zúzni…

\- Szóval, a lényeg, hogy veszélyesek vagyunk. Most, hogy mindenki tud a létezésünkről, így is pánik tört ki. Most csak egy rendőrörsöt gyújtottak fel valahol délen, amikor a teljes X-Dosszié nyilvánosságra hozatalát és az elnök színvallását követelték. Ez egy veszélyes helyzet az elnök számára: ha nem enged a csőcseléknek, nem fogják újraválasztani. A csőcselék meg azt akarja, hogy tudják, hogy kik vagyunk, mire vagyunk képesek. Ez pedig messzire vezethet… Te mit gondolsz erről?

\- Inkább iszom egy kis teát. – szólt Peter, majd becammogott a kúriába.

Hirtelen egy riasztó hangját lehetett hallani a kúria halljából. Mindenki odasietett. Xavier már ott volt:

\- Ez egy riasztó, amelyet egyik régi barátom szerelt fel ide. Ez a riasztó akkor szólal meg, ha bajba kerül. Mindannyian, irány a Feketerigó!

A fiatalok elég feszültek voltak, nagyon váratlanul érte őket a riasztó. A professzor is aggódott, mert még sose hallotta ezt a riasztót. A fél órányi repülőút után egy kisváros szélén landoltak, Ohio államban. Kiszálltak a repülőgépből, és egy közeli elhagyatott raktárépülethez indultak. Késő este volt, az ipartelepen már senkit nem észlelt a prof telepatikusan.

\- Készüljünk a legrosszabbra. Ő sose használná ok nélkül a riasztót, nagy baj történhetett! – aggódott Xavier. Az egyik raktárból füst szállt fel, odasiettek. A kívülről romosnak látszó épületben egy modern felszereltségű labor volt. A berendezés összetörve, a mindenféle vegyszerek folytak össze a földön, amelyek füstöltek vagy bugyborékoltak.

\- Nem érzek egy szagot se! A sok vegyszer miatt nem érzek semmi mást! – morgott Logan.

\- Akkor nem tudjuk meg, hogy kik jártak itt… - sóhajtott Martin.

\- Dehogynem! – és a közelből egy nagy robaj hallatszódott. Egy kis mocorgás hallatszódott, majd köhécselés és morgás. Egy földön fekvő összedőlt szekrény belsejéből egy szőrös lény mászott elő…

**_Mi vagy ki ez a szőrös lény? Mi történt a raktárépületben? Folytatás jövő héten! _**


	5. 5 - Bestia

**#5 - Bestia**

**_Charles Xavier professzor egy csapat mutánst gyűjtött össze, és James Howlett százados segítségével elkezdte kiképzésüket. A kiképzést egy riasztás zavarta meg, a professzor egy régi barátjától. A helyszínre kiérkezve egy feldúlt raktárépületet találtak, ahol az egyik földön fekvő szekrényből egy szőrös lény mászott elő..._**

\- Ez egy bestia! – kiáltott fel rémülten Martin.

\- Khmm, khmmm, Dr. Hank McCoy, a szolgálatára! – nyújtott kezet a szőrös lény. McCoy testét vastag kék bunda fedte, az arca bár tartalmazott emberi vonásokat, de inkább egy vadállatra hasonlított. Az emberségét viszont a választékos szókincs, és az elmaradhatatlan optimizmus bizonyította. – Kicsit elpáholtak, de majd rendbejövök! Jó, hogy itt vagy, Charles!

Martin meglepődött, Logan pedig szokás szerint gyanakodva figyelte az eseményeket, a többiek viszont régi ismerősként üdvözölték a furcsa kinézetű tudóst. Nem minden mutáns volt olyan szerencsés, mint ők. Dr. McCoy azok közé a mutánsok közé tartozott, akik külsejük miatt kénytelenek voltak a világ elől elrejtőzni.

\- Örülök, hogy életben vagy, Hank! – mondta Xavier. – Mi történt?

\- Éppen egy érdekes kísérletet folytattam egereken, amikor kopogást hallottam az ajtómon. Nem szokott erre senki járni. Azért költöztem ki ide annak idején, mert itt rémisztő külsőm ellenére nyugodtan dolgozhattam. Meg tudom védeni magam az emberek ellen, de ez a mostani helyzet…

\- Mutánsok voltak?

\- Igen. Nem ismertem fel őket. Egy férfi állt az ajtóm előtt, mikor kinyitottam. Azt mondta, eltévedt. Akkor kezdtem gyanakodni, amikor nem ijedt meg a külsőm láttán. Mire észbekaptam, elkezdett remegni alattam a föld. Mire leüthettem volna, egy telepata elkábított. Még annyi időm volt, hogy megnyomjam a riasztót a bejárat mellett. Majd valaki hozzávágott a kedvenc szekrényemhez! Ó jajj, ezt még a nagynénémtől örököltem!

\- Nagy dolog… És felismernéd őket? – kérdezte zordan Logan.

\- Nem hiszem. A telepata elhomályosította az elmémet, és kiszedte belőlem azt, hogy hol van az, amit keresnek.

\- De mit akarhattak?

\- Nem tudom. De ha gyorsan végignézem a találmányaimat, akkor… - és Dr. McCoy nagy ugrásokkal ide-oda ugrott a laborban, benézett a törmelékek alá – Hova is rakhattam! Tegnap raktam rendet…

\- Ezt a majmot… - mormogta Logan.

\- Hallottam! – kiáltotta McCoy. – De úgyis meg fogom találni! Ja igen, megvan, hát a páncélszekrénybe raktam! – kiáltott fel, és az egyik oldalfelé nézett. – Ez érdekes… Egy kép mögé rejtettem a páncélszekrényt, de valaki kitépte a falból, és a kép sincs meg!

\- Egy kép mögé rejteni a páncélszekrényt, milyen eredeti ötlet! – jegyezte meg cinikusan Jean.

\- Igyekezzünk vissza az Intézetbe! – mondta Xavier. – Dr. McCoy leírása megegyezik a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front tagjainak leírásával, akikkel már találkoztatok! Ez nem lehet véletlen. Megkeressünk őket, hogy visszavegyünk azt, amit Dr. McCoytól elvettek!

Visszaúton a Doktor saját magát hibáztatta, hogy nem volt elég óvatos. A páncélszekrényben fontos és veszélyes találmányok iratait és pár ilyen találmányt is tartott. Az azonban nem volt egyértelmű, hogy a több szer közül valójában mit is kereshettek a rablók. A mutáció kiváló ismerőjeként Dr. McCoy találmányai között volt pár különösen veszélyes anyag is. Az Intézetbe visszaérkezve Xavier magával vitte Jean-t az alagsorba Kalibánhoz.

\- Szükségem lesz rád is. Ha ketten erősítjük fel Kalibán képességeit, nagyobb esélyünk lesz megtalálni azt, akit keresünk. – magyarázta Xavier, miközben beléptek Kalibánhoz.

\- De kit is keresünk, professzor? – kérdezte Jean. – Minden képességre egyesével keresünk rá?

\- Egy olyan mutánst keresünk, aki rezgéshullámokat gerjeszt. Ez egy nagyon ritka erő, sokkal ritkább, mint a szupererő vagy a telepátia. Így nagyobb eséllyel találjuk meg azt, aki ott volt a laborban, és ő a Testvériség nyomára vezethet bennünket! Kalibán, most nagyon nagy szükségünk van rád! Koncentrálj!

\- Igen, X professzor! Kalibán segít, Kalibán segít, igen! – bólogatott lelkesen sötét szobájában a holtfehér mutáns. Jean kissé megborzongott, mikor ránézett, de igyekezett legyűrni undorát.

Xavier és Jean rátette kezét Kalibán koponyájára, majd koncentrálni kezdtek. Hamarosan a prof megszólalt:

\- New York, Brooklyn. Az egyetlen rezgéshullámokat keltő mutáns Észak-Amerikában. Igyekezzünk! Jean, hívd a többieket a Feketerigóhoz, nekem még Logannel kell pár szót váltanom indulás előtt.

Logan a prof dolgozószobájában ült, és szivarozott, mire Xavier odaért.

\- Logan, beszélnünk kell.

\- Szóval rajtaütünk a Fronton, és bosszút állunk Magnuson?

\- Nem egészen. Óvatosnak kell lennünk, lehetséges, hogy ez egy csapda. Túl jól ismerem Magnust ahhoz, hogy ilyen könnyen rátaláljunk a csapatára.

\- Igazad lehet, Chuck.

\- Logan, ha mégis sor kerülne az összecsapásra, mire számíthatunk?

\- Már valamennyire felkészültünk, de egy hónap nem volt elég. Már nem érhet minket meglepetés, de Betsy kivételével még mind kezdők.

\- Kockáztatnunk kell, nincs más választásunk. 15 percen belül indulunk!

A Feketerigónál a többiek már ott várakoztak. Kalibán is velük tartott, elméjét Xavier nyugtatta meg, hogy ne zavarja a napfény és az emberek társasága. Dr. McCoy is ott volt.

\- Hank, valóban velünk akarsz jönni?

\- Igen, Charles. Nem vagyok kiképzett harcos, de a képességem része az ügyesség és az átlagosnál nagyobb erő. Hasznomat vehetitek, és meg akarom leckéztetni azokat, akik ellopták a találmányaimat!

\- Rendben. Most pedig a többiekhez lenne egy kérdésem: készen álltok? Készen álltok arra, hogy erővel küzdjetek meg a Mutáns Felszabadítási Fronttal, ha szükséges? Nem szeretem az erőszakot, de Magnus Maximoff valamiben mesterkedik, és nem bízom meg benne. Vissza kell szereznünk Dr. McCoy találmányait, mert azokat felhasználva egykori barátom nagy előnyre tehet szert ellenünk – és az emberiség ellen is.

\- Én készen állok! – kiáltott lelkesen Martin. Peter sóhajtott egyet, és bólintott. Jean igent mondott, de telepatikusan a prof felé ezt mondta: „Ígérje meg, hogy ebből nem csinálunk rendszert!". Betsy nem válaszolt, de a harcias félvér lány válaszát mindenki biztosra vette.

A Feketerigó felszállt, és Brooklyn felé vette az irányt. A fiatalok érthetően izgatottak voltak. Az esetleges összecsapás pattanásig feszítette az idegeket. A professzor is feszült volt, de ezt jó pszichológusként kitűnően leplezte. A nagyvároshoz közeledve Martin láthatatlanná tette a repülőt, így a légvédelem rendszerhibára gyanakodott, ami miatt olyan repülőgépet mutat a radar, ami nem is látszik! Egy toronyház lapos tetején landoltak.

\- Csapat, a tűzlétrán haladunk lefelé, a hatodik emeleten van a célpont. A prof telepatikusan velünk lesz mindvégig, és lehetővé teszi közöttünk a kommunikációt! McCoy, te mész előre! – kiáltott Logan. Élvezte, hogy ismét parancsokat adhat, és küldetésen vehet részt.

\- Ahogy óhajtod, ex-százados! – és Hank indul a tűzlétrán lefelé. Logan morgott egyet az „ex-százados" miatt, majd a csapat végén ő is elindult lefelé.

\- Semmi baj nem lesz, Kalibán! – mondta Xavier a repülőgépen. – Csak egy mutáns van az egész házban, az, akit keresünk.

A csapat leért a hatodik emeletre. McCoy kinyitotta az ablakot, és bemásztak. Egy kissé lepukkant lakásba érkeztek. A szomszéd szobából hangokat hallottak.

\- Fiam, nézd meg mi volt ez a zaj! – mondta egy férfi hangja.

\- Készüljetek! – mondta Logan, és megtöltötte fegyverét. Egy kamasz fiú nyitott be a szobába. Mielőtt kiáltani tudott volna, McCoy nagy mancsával befogta a száját. Az egykori katona felforgatta a szobát, nyomok után kutatva. – Nem érzek semmilyen szagot, csak a fiúét, egy férfiét és egy nőét! A raktárépületben teljesen összekeveredtek a szagok, nem tudok semmit se beazonosítani.

\- Fiam, minden rendben? – egy férfi nyitott be a szobába a zajokat hallva. – Héé, maguk mit keresnek itt! – kiáltott fel rémülten.

\- Kezeket fel, itt én kérdezek! – ordított Logan. – Hol van Magnus Maximoff! Tudom, hogy neki dolgoztok!

\- Nem dolgozok én senkinek, esküszöm! – mondta rémülten a férfi.

\- Igazat mond. – mondta Jean. – Vigyázzatok, a fiú készül valamire!

Jean mire befejezte a mondatát, elkezdett remegni a lakás, kitörtek az ablaküvegek. Hank rémülten engedte el a fiút.

\- Hagyjatok minket békén! – ordított a fiú.

\- Fiam... Úristen, te csinálod ezt?! – kérdezte rémülten az apa.

\- Professzor, szükségünk lesz a segítségére, a fiú olyan dühös, hogy nem vagyok képes lenyugtatni! – üzente telepatikusan Jean. – Félek, hogy ha tovább folytatódnak a rezgések, akkor összedől a ház!

\- Ne aggódj Jean, veled vagyok, egyedül is meg tudod csinálni! Koncentrálj erősen! – hallotta a prof nyugodt hangját Jean.

A fiú a fiatal telepata hangját hallotta a fejében: „Nyugodj meg, nem lesz semmi baj! Nem azért jöttünk ide, hogy bántsunk! Szépen nyugodj meg, nem lesz semmi baj!" A rezgések lassan gyengülni kezdtek, és a fiú elájult.

\- Szép munka volt, vörös! – mondta Logan. – De nem őt kerestük. Nincs semmi nyoma se Maximoffnak, se a Mutáns Felszabadítási Frontnak!

\- Mit csináltak a fiammal? – kérdezte rémülten az apa.

\- Nyugodjon meg, csak alszik. – mondta Jean.

\- Te jó ég, és igaz? Igaz, hogy mutáns? – kérdezte a fiú anyja, aki remegve belépett a szobába.

\- Asszonyom, nyugodjon meg, ezzel nincs semmi baj! – mondta McCoy, de mikor az asszony észrevette a szőrös mutánst, felsikoltott.

\- Hívom a rendőrséget! – kiáltott az apa.

\- Jean, intézd el! – adta ki a parancsot Logan.

\- Nem fosztok meg senkit se az akaratától, csak akkor, ha emberélet van veszélyben. – válaszolt Jean határozottan.

Martin és Peter kissé zavartan és tétlenül figyelték az eseményeket – átérezték a fiú fájdalmát, hogy lelepleződött szülei előtt. A mutáció megjelenése a kamaszkor végén egy fájdalmas jelenség. Nem feltétlenül fizikai értelemben, bár ez se ritka. Az igazi fájdalom azonban a lelki fájdalom. Másnak lenni, mint a körülöttünk lévők. Sok esetben, amikor a mutáció külsődleges jegyekben is megjelenik, tudhatjuk, hogy soha többé nem élhetünk átlagos életet. De még a külvilág szemei elől rejtve maradt képességek, még a leggyengébbek is, nagyon ijesztőnek tűnnek. A legdrámaibb azonban az a pillanat, amikor a szeretteink szereznek tudomást erről a hatalmas titokról, amelynek súlya egész életükben őket is nyomni fogja.

„Csapat, gyertek vissza a Feketerigóba, nem a fiút kerestük! A hírek egy robbanásról szólnak a közelben, oda kell mennünk! Attól tartok, hogy egy mutáns ereje szabadult fel, és emberéletek, és az ő élete is veszélyben van!" – hallották a prof hangját. A csapat magára hagyta a rémült apát és a sírógörcsöt kapó anyát az eszméletlen fiúkkal.

A Feketerigó a robbanás helye felé tartott. Nem is olyan messze, az egyik széles utca közepén egy több méter mély kráter volt, az alján egy eszméletlenül fekvő fiúval. A géppel a kráter szélén szálltak le, és kiszálltak a gépből. A tömeg rémülten figyelte az eseményeket. A rendőrök elkezdték lezárni a környéket, hogy senki se juthasson a kráter közelébe. A prof most a szükséghelyzet miatt rákényszerült arra, hogy befolyásolja a rendőröket, hogy ők is helyezzék magukat biztonságba. A kráter mélyén fekvő mutánsnak viszont sajnos már érzékelte az agyhullámait – halott volt. A képessége olyan erősen manifesztálódott, hogy ő maga is belehalt. Szokatlan jelenség volt ez, általában a mutáns immunis a saját maga képességére. Valami nem stimmelt, Bestia ránézett a professzorra, aki bólintott, hogy valóban valami történhetett. A haláleset miatti csendet Kalibán kétségbeesett jajveszékelése szakította meg.

\- Professzor X! Professszor X! Sok mutáns, sok mutáns!

\- Készüljetek fel! – mondta Xavier. – Kalibán sok mutánst érzékelt a közelben. Fura, én mégse érzek különöset a telepátiámmal!

\- Látom neked is megvannak a magad eszközei, Charles. Lám-lám, a kis vesztes csapatodat mégis összetartottad? - szólalt meg egy hang felettük.

\- Magnus! – kiáltott fel a prof.

_**Charles Xavier professzor Magnus Maximoff ellen, mutáns mutáns ellen! A mutánsok történetének egyik fontos fejezete hamarosan!**_


	6. 6 - A Mutánsok Testvérisége

**_Charles Xavier professzor egy csapat mutánst gyűjtött össze, akiket James Howlett egykori százados kezdett el kiképezni. A kiképzést a professzor egy régi barátja, Dr. Hank McCoy riasztása zavarta meg, akinek kirabolták a laborját. A gyanú a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front tagjaira terelődött, de nem sikerült a nyomukra bukkanni. Eközben New Yorkban egy fiatal mutáns ereje manifesztálódott, a helyszínre érkező csapatot pedig Magnus Maximoff megjelenése zavarta meg, aki nem egyedül érkezett..._**

\- Tudtam, hogy a te kezed van a dologban! – kiáltott a professzor.

\- Az enyém? Ugyan miben? – kérdezte Magnus. – Azért jöttem, hogy ezt a fiatal mutánst megvédjem az emberek haragjától. De nem jöttem egyedül: hadd mutassam be a Mutánsok Testvériségét! A fiamat, Pietro-t már ismered, Charles, és azóta csak gyorsabb lett! – folytatta Magnus. – A mutánsneve Higanyszál. A gyönyörű nő az oldalán Adamas. Miss Colt nagyszerűen bánik a fegyverekkel. És végül, egyik legfiatalabb tanítványom: Piró.

\- Magnus, mi a célod? – kérdezte döbbenten Xavier. – Nem hittem volna, hogy…

\- Mit, Charles? Hogy folytatom azt a munkát, amit együtt kezdtünk el? Hogy kiképzek mutánsokat, hogy megvédjék a többi mutánst az emberiség haragjától? Míg te a pszichológiai karriered építgetted, és az utópisztikus álmaiddal gyötörted azt a pár tanítványod, akiket te nem voltál hajlandó harcra tanítani?

\- Nem vagyok utópista. Sose voltam. Az emberek és mutánsok békés együttélése igenis lehetséges!

\- Hogy lenne lehetséges? Hogyan? Az emberiség nemrég szerzett csak tudomást a létezésünkről, és eddig félelemmel, gyanakvással és gyűlölettel fogadtak minket.

\- Akkor mi lenne a megoldás? Uralni őket? Magnus, ezt te se gondolhatod komolyan!

\- Nem. Nem érdekelnek az emberek, hidegen hagynak. Felettünk állunk mindenben: erőben – és erkölcsökben. Úgy állunk felettük, ahogy ők álltak egykor a neandervölgyi ember felett. Nem foglalkozom a romlott világukkal! Az én célom – és a Mutánsok Testvériségének célja is az, hogy megvédjék a mutánsokat az emberiségtől – bármi áron.

\- Magnus, az erőszak csak erőszakot szül! Nem engedhetem, hogy ártatlanok essenek áldozatul a beteges uralmi vágyaidnak!

\- Charles, annak idején azt terveztük, hogy együtt vezetjük új fajunkat az Ígéret Földjére, ahogy Mózes tette a zsidósággal. Együtt vezetjük őket, mert mi ketten a leghatalmasabb mutánsok közé tartozunk ezen a bolygón. Egyedül ez ad jogot nekünk arra, hogy másoknak parancsoljunk. A saját érdekükben tesszük. És most, hadd tegyek nektek egy ajánlatot: csatlakozzatok hozzám, csatlakozzatok az hozzánk! Békés célokért küzdünk, és nem ontunk mutáns vért. Az emberiséggel nem foglalkozunk, nincs szükség arra, hogy ártsunk nekik. De fel kell készülnünk arra, hogy ők viszont nem lesznek ilyen jóindulatúak hozzánk – ezért kell megvédünk fajunkat. Charles, tegyük félre nézeteltérésünket, és a barátságban eltöltött évtizedeket ismét elevenítsük fel: küzdjünk együtt, vállt vállnak vetve a mutánsokért!

\- Soha! – kiáltotta Xavier. – Nem bízom benned, és nemesnek álcázott céljaidban Magnus!

\- Sajnálom, öreg barátom, de akkor ezzel véget ért barátságunk. Mostantól, hívj Magnetónak!

A két csapat eddig feszülten figyelték vezetőik vitáját, de ezalatt Jean lement a kráter aljára:

\- Meghalt! Egy mutáns meghalt! Nincs értelme parttalan vitáknak, amíg ilyesmi előfordulhat!

\- A holttestét magunkkal visszük, és méltó temetést adunk neki. – szólalt meg Magnetó, akin látszott, hogy lesújtotta a hír, és elindult a kráter felé.

\- Nem mész te sehova! – ordította Logan, és tüzet nyitott. Eddig dühét visszafojtva hallgatta annak a szavait, aki miatt elszenvedte élete nagy katonai kudarcát, de már nem bírta tovább.

\- Nem emelek kezet más mutánsra. – mondta nyugodtan Magnetó, ahogy a golyókat könnyedén megállította, ezzel kivédve Logan támadását. – Ebben is különbözünk a homo sapienstől.

A konfliktus azonban elfajult. Betsy a kardjával Adamasra támadt. A nő adottsága az volt, hogy gyémánttá tudott változni. Gyémántalakban még Betsy se volt képes sérülést okozni neki:

\- A gyémánt se törhetetlen! – kiáltott dühösen a félvér lány.

\- De ahhoz a megfelelő szögből kell lecsapnod! – nevetett a nő.

Jean az elméjével próbálkozott, de Adamas, Jean meglepetésére, immunis volt a telepatikus támadásra. Gyémántalakban bevitt pár ütését Jean nem tudta kivédeni, és megsebesült.

\- A vöröskéknek mindig csak a szája nagy! – mondta gúnyosan a nő. Howlett sietett Jean segítségére, és terelte el Adamas figyelmét.

Higanyszál hihetetlen sebességgel cikázott Dr. McCoy körül, aki sorra kapta az ütéseket, és még az ügyessége se volt elég ahhoz, hogy kitérjen előlük. Piró hatalmas lángokat gerjesztett, és Peter felé irányította a lángokat. Az acéltestnek azonban nem tudott ártani: Peter egyre csak közeledett felé, hiába lövellte felé a tűzcsóvákat. A férfi teljes testfelülete egy különleges acéllá válik a képessége használatakor, még megolvasztani is lehetetlen feladatnak tűnik. Martin láthatatlanná válva igyekezett Miss Colt mögé kerülni és kiütni, de nem járt sikerrel, mert a nő a levegőbe lőtt tucatnyi golyóval ment biztosra. Martin karját el is találta egy golyó, így hirtelen ismét láthatóvá vált. A további sérülésektől Betsy telekinetikus pajzsa védte meg, és Logan támadt Martin helyett Miss Coltra. Piró legyőzése után Peter Amadas ellen fordult, ő se tudott a gyémánttestén sérülést okozni, de megakadályozta, hogy Jean néhány nagy ütésnél többet kapjon. Jean ezután sikeresen kapta el Higanyszál gondolatait, és sikerült rövid időre gátolnia az akaratában – a pillanatnyi lassulás elég volt a sorozatos ütésektől szenvedő Dr. McCoynak, hogy egy jól irányzott balhoroggal Higanyszál ámokfutásának véget vessen. Így többen is tudtak Magnetó ellen támadni, aki eddig tovább folytatta parttalan, és egyre feszültebb és személyeskedőbb vitáját Xavierrel.

\- Látom Howlett ex-százados mégis csak jó katona, és egy hónap alatt embert faragott belőletek! – mondta, miközben kivédte a támadásokat mágneses erőterével. – De ellenem nincs esélyetek! Sajnálom, de nincs más választásom – és a közeli autóroncsokból fémdarabokat feléjük irányítva bilincseket formált, és ezzel lefogta őket.

Hirtelen helikopterek zaja hallatszódott, és egy hangszóróból a hadsereg felszólítása hallatszódott:

\- Adják meg magukat! Tegyék le a fegyvert! A területet körbekerítettük, nem juthatnak ki! Három másodpercük van, hogy a földre vessék magukat!

A két csapat nem fordított figyelmet a felszólításra, egymás legyőzésével voltak elfoglalva – és egyikük se akarta abbahagyni a harcot a hadsereg felszólítására azért, hogy azzal a másik csapathoz előnyhöz juttassák ellenük. A 3 másodperc után tüzet nyitottak rájuk. Magnetó mindannyiukat megvédte mágneses erőterével, és unottan mondta:

\- Maguk homo sapiensek meg a fegyvereik... Xavier, itt az ideje, hogy távozzunk. Még látjuk egymást. – Ezzel egy hirtelen villanással a Mutánsok Testvérisége a holttesttel együtt eltűnt, otthagyva a professzort és csapatát a kráter szélén, miközben a helikopterekről újabb sortűzre készültek…

A sortűzre azonban nem került sor. A kráter széléhez egy páncélozott autó közeledett. Peter támadásra készült, de Xavier leintette:

\- Hagyd csak, nem fognak bántani minket.

És valóban, a páncélozott autóból Brian Clint tábornok, az X-Iroda vezetője szállt ki. Körbenézett, és megszólalt:

\- Mintha Vietnamba lennénk, nem igaz Howlett? Az ellenség csak úgy megjelenik és eltűnik, mintha mi sem történt volna…

\- Brian, mit keresel te itt? – kérdezte a prof.

\- Amint hallottam a robbanásról, a közelbe siettem. Számítottam Magnusra, de nem akartam egyedül megzavarni.

\- Sajnálom, nem tudtuk őt megállítani. Azt állítja, békés célokért küzd, de nem hiszek neki.

\- Már én se. Sajnálom, ami történt, Howlett. Igazad volt, Magnus állhatott a rajtaütés mögött.

\- Nem. Valaki más lehetett, Magnus egy teljesen más csapattal jelent meg itt, a Mutánsok Testvériségével. A Mutáns Felszabadítási Froint mögött más állhat. Furcsák ezek a nevek… Én is Magnusra gyanakodtam, de ettől függetlenül nem bízom benne.

\- És más se bízik benne. Az elnök, amint hírét vette, hogy két mutáns csapat küzd egymással New Yorkban, rögtön telefonált. Minden pénzt, felszerelést megad azért, csak hogy a jófiúkat megszerezze a kormány számára. Mondtam, hogy ti vagytok a jófiúk.

\- Mit kellene tennünk?

\- Felállítjuk az X-Ügynökséget. Különleges jogosítványokkal, a mutáns terrorizmus ellen. Számítok rád, Charles, ne hagyj cserben.

\- Nem foglak cserben hagyni, Brian. Úgy vélem az Elnök Úrnak igaza van. Szükség van egy olyan csapatra, amelyik a kormány védelme alatt őrködik az emberiség és a mutánsok közötti béke felett. Már csak a csapat tagjainak kell a beleegyezése, de azt hiszem előre kijelenthetem: az X-Ügynökség létezése elkezdődött!

**_Hamarosan az X-Ügynökség első napjaival folytatódik a történet, és a professzort egy régi barát látogatja meg!_**


	7. 7 - Az Ügynökség első napjai

**_Charles Xavier professzor kis csapatával összetűzésbe került a Magnus Maximoff által vezetett Mutánsok Testvériségével. A New York utcáin folyó, nagy erejű mutánsok közötti küzdelemtől megrettent elnök Brian Clint tábornok közvetítésével felkérte a professzort, hogy hozzák létre az X-Ügynökséget._**

Xavier professzor elégedett volt. Mióta Magnus Maximoff kijelentette, hogy van egy terve, a prof csak ezen a terven gondolkozott. Nem bízott öreg barátjában, és úgy gondolta, jobb lesz felkészülni. Az jutott eszébe, hogy megszerzi az elnök támogatását egy kormány által támogatott ügynökség létrehozására, amely képes kezelni az új helyzetet, amelyet a mutánsok létezésének nyilvánosságra kerülése okozott, és emellett még a veszélyes mutánsokat is képes kordában tartani. A professzor látogatást tett az elnöknél, aki arra a következtetésre jutott, hogy Magnetó megtalálására és legyőzésére kell koncentrálni. A média felé is így kommunikálták az Ügynökség létének indoklását.

Az X-Ügynökséget az elnök döntése alapján állították fel, a felügyeletét az X-Iroda látta el. Brian Clint tábornok továbbra is személyesen az elnöknek volt felelős az ott folyó tevékenységekért. Az Ügynökség vezetője, egyfajta reklámarca, Charles Xavier professzor lett. Ismert pszichológusként megfelelő garanciának tűnt arra nézve, hogy minden törvényesen és tisztességesen fog alakulni. Képességét azonban nem fedték fel, hasonlóan James Howlett egykori századoshoz, aki hivatalosan szintén közönséges emberként lett az Ügynökség katonai vezetője.

Az eddigi csapattagokból tehát ügynökök lettek. Az Intézet leple alatt maradhattak Xavier birtokán, ahol egy épületszárny épült Dr. McCoy új laborjának. Az ügynökök fizetést és különleges státuszt kaptak, hogy elláthassák feladatukat. Az X-Ügynökség és az X-Iroda közötti összekötő szerepét Rogers százados látta el, aki gyakori vendég lett az Intézetben. Az ügynököknek titkos lett a személyazonossága, de hivatalosan elismerték, hogy mind mutánsok. És hogy a külvilág számára ne legyenek felismerhetőek, a küldetések biztonságának érdekében arcukat el kellett fedni, és kódneveket választottak.

A nem sokkal korábban összeszedett kis csapat jó választásnak tűnt. Logan végre örült, hogy ismét a kormánynak dolgozhat. Vonzotta a kihívás, hogy mutánsként sorstársait vezethesse a harcban. Régi becenevét, Rozsomákot választotta kódnevéül, kicsi, de makacsul küzdő ragadozó után. Betsy Braddrock, nagyapja japán harcművészeti öröksége nyomán a Ronin nevet vette fel, az úr nélküli szamurájok után. Ő is örült, hogy hivatalos keretek között harcolhatott.

Nem mindenki fog azonban ennyire lelkes. Martin Long például nem is értette, hogyan került a képbe. A professzor azonban határozottan kérte, hogy legyen ügynök. Bár képességei eddig nem tűntek túl hatásosnak, a prof ígéretet tett, hogy tovább segít a mélyebb megismerésükben. A légkör manipulálása után Martin az Atmoszféra nevet vette fel. Peter Rasputin se rajongott eleinte az ötletért. Nagy erejét azonban kötelességként fogta fel, és ahogy ő fogalmazott „sokkal tartozom a professzornak, nem hagyhatom cserben!" A Kolosszus nevet választotta.

Jean Grey azonban nem volt hajlandó csatlakozni. Kódnevet se választott, és folyamatosan kérlelte Xaviert, hogy hadd maradjon csak leendő pszichológusként a mentoráltja, és ne kelljen harcba bocsátkoznia.

Dr. McCoy is az Ügynökség tagja lett, de a küldetésekből mentességet kapott, és a kormány védelme alatt folytathatta kutatásait. Hank nagyon boldog volt, hogy a korábbinál is nagyobb, és jobban felszerelt helyen dolgozhatott tovább.

Az X-Ügynökség mindennapjai unalmasabbnak tűntek, mint ahogy azt az ügynökök várták volna. A hatalmas Xavier kúria földszintjén egy hatalmas konyha volt található, általában ott gyűltek össze a fiatalok.

\- Meglep az a gyűlölet, amellyel fogadnak minket a világban az emberek. És hiába volt már sikeres küldetésünk, ahol emberéletet mentettünk, tőlünk féltek a legjobban… - mondta Martin.

\- Engem nem lep meg. Talán igaza van Magnetónak, az emberek hitványak! – mondta határozottan Betsy.

\- Ne légy ilyen elítélő, Betsy. Jogosan tartanak tőlünk, hiszen bármelyikünk pillanatok alatt több tucat emberrel is végezhet.

\- Te ugyan biztos nem, Martin! – nevetett a félvér lány. A fiú kicsit megsértődött ezen, helyette Jean kelt az emberek védelmére:

\- Az ismeretlentől való félelem mindenkiben nagy, még bennünk is. Az emberek és mutánsok valahol ugyanolyan emberi lények, ugyanúgy van lelkünk, fájdalmaink, lelki sérüléseink.

\- Nem mindenkinek, nekem nincsenek! – kiáltotta Betsy.

\- Nem, ez egy alapvető dolog, mindenkinek vannak belső sebei, amelyeket magunkban hordozunk, csak legfeljebb nem vesztünk róluk tudomást. – Jean válaszára Ronin dühösen felpattant. Peter megfogta a vállát, és halkan ennyit mondott:

\- Nyugi.

\- Mi mások vagyunk, mint a közönséges emberek! – kiáltotta feldúltan Betsy.

\- Alapvetően nem – válaszolt Martin, akinek sikerült lehiggadnia. – Mi is azt a világot látjuk magunk körül, mint ők. Nekünk is vannak érzéseink, nekünk is. Vannak bánataink, örömeink, sírunk, nevetünk, beszélünk, gondolkodunk. Szerelmesek leszünk, vannak barátaink, és vannak problémáink is – kinek kisebbek, kinek nagyobbak. És igenis, vannak sebeink – neked is vannak Betsy, hiszen akkor nem pattantál volna fel dühödten, amikor Jean ezt egy baráti beszélgetésben felhozta. Nem különbözünk alapvetően az emberektől. Nekünk is vannak erkölcsi hibáink, önzőek, kapzsiak, fukarok, gyávák ugyanúgy lehetünk, mint ők. És ez így is van rendjén. Az egyedüli dolog, amiben felettünk állunk, az a mutáns erőnk. De ez az erő azért van, hogy megvédjük őket, és a többi gyengébb, gyámoltalan mutánst a bajtól. És, ha valóban mi vagyunk a következő evolúciós lépcsőfok, ahogy többen is állítják, akkor ki kell várnunk, mire ez az átalakulás lezajlik a következő évtizedek, évszázadok, vagy akár évezredek során. És mire a mutánsok akár több száz év múlva kerülhetnek csak többségbe a világba, addig valahogy együtt kell élnünk az egyszerű emberekkel. Nincs más választásunk, egy évszázados háború egymás között végzetes lehet mindkét fél számára.

Betsy felpattant, és kiviharzott a teremből. Martin utána kiáltott. A lány visszafordult. A szemei égtek a dühtől.

\- Utálom, amikor igazad van! – És továbbsietett.

Martin sóhajtott egyet, majd Peter felé fordult:

\- Látod, ilyenek a nők!

\- Férfiak… Azt hiszik, mindent tudnak és mindenhez értenek! – csattant fel Jean, és ő is kiviharzott a szobából.

Pár nappal később a prof egy vendéget fogadott dolgozószobájában. Sean Cassidy 20 évvel ezelőtt a tanítványa volt, még abban az időben, amikor még Magnus Maximoffal együtt tevékenykednek. A Vészmadár névre hallgató mutáns a hírekből hallott a prof kinevezéséről az Ügynökség élére, és ekkor látogatta meg. A 40 év körüli férfi tipikus írnek nézett ki: vörös haja volt, és erős ír akcentussal beszélt.

Az ír férfi helyet foglalt az egyik karosszékben, míg vendéglátója egy öreg tolószéket tolt elő a szoba sarkából, és beleült.

\- Időnként pihentetni kell a protézisemet is! - nevetett a prof. - A doktor szerint nem szabad megerőltetnem a lábam, ez még csak egy kísérleti darab. Csak a nyilvánosság előtt nem szeretek tolószékben mutatkozni.

\- Szóval ez a titkod! Csodálkoztam, mikor az előbb találkoztunk, eddig csak tolószékkel láttalak. Nem sikerült egy mutáns gyógyítót találnod?

\- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű, Sean. Valamilyen kapcsolat áll fenn a telepátiám és a bénaságom között, de erről nem sikerült sokat megtudnom. De most nem ezért vagyunk itt.

\- Persze. Mi is ez a helyzet Magnussal?

\- Magnetónak nevezi magát, és egy nagyobb vitánk után kijelentette, hogy többé nem tart engem a barátjának.

\- Ez abszurd! Hiszen ti vagy 40 éve...

\- Igen. Együtt kezdtünk mindent. Együtt alapítottuk ezt az Intézétet, együtt kezdtük el mutánsokat felkutatni és az erősebbeket megtanítani képességeik helyes használatára.

\- És a harcra.

\- Igen, sajnos. Akkor úgy hittük, bármikor szükség lehet egy olyan csapatra, akik mutánstársaikat megvédik az emberiségtől, ha elfajulnak a dolgok. Magnus és én, mint a mutánsok önjelölt vezérei... hát igen, kissé nagyravágyóak voltunk.

\- Sokakat mentettetek meg, köztünk engem is. Otthont, családot adtatok nekünk. Miért vesztetek össze?

\- Amikor megházasodtál, és hazautaztál Írországba, még minden rendben volt. De utána szépen lassan kezdett szétesni a csapat. Többen családot alapítottak, vagy csak kiléptek, mert nem jött el az a vészhelyzet, hogy a mutánsok, az x-gén hordozói, védelemre szorultak volna. Túl pesszimisták voltunk Magnussal a jövőt illetően. Én váltani akartam, véget akartam vetni a harci kiképzéseknek. Magnus viszont úgy érezte, kudarcot vallott. Amikor meghalt a felesége, még inkább összeomlott. Elkerülhetetlen háborút vízionált az emberek és a mutánsok között. Nem engedte, hogy segítsek rajta. Egy nap távozott. Idén láttam azóta először.

\- Milyen lett?

\- Nyugodt volt, kemény, duzzadt az önbizalomtól. Valahogy meggátolta, hogy az elméjébe lássak. Valamit rejtegethet előlem!

\- Furcsa. Miben mesterkedhet?

\- Pár hete egy Mutánsok Testvérisége nevű csapat élén láttam legközelebb. Még erősebben hisz az elkerülhetetlen háborúban, és már van saját csapata is. Az elnök aggódott, ezért jobbnak látott egy saját mutáns csapatot a kormány pártfogása alá vonni. Én is gyanakszom rá, mert Kalibán se tud a nyomukra találni valami miatt, és a gondolataik is el vannak rejtve előlem…

\- A nyilvánosság felé hogyan jelentek meg?

\- A nyilvánosság annyit tud, hogy van egy ügynökség mutánsokból, akik megvédik őket a "gonosz mutánsoktól". És én bevállaltam, hogy az arcomat adom az egészhez.

\- És Magnus, azaz Magnetó lenne ez a gonosz mutáns? – csodálkozott el Sean.

\- Talán igen, talán nem. Többen kitartanak amellett, hogy Magnetó nem rossz, csak mások a módszerei, mint az enyéim.

\- És te mit gondolsz?

\- Nem tudom, nem vagyok benne biztos... – próbálta meg elkerülni a választ a prof.

\- Charles, az igazat!

\- Rendben. Nem bízom Magnetóban. De hogy kiderítsük az igazságot, szükségem lesz a segítségedre!

\- Az én segítségemre? Miért?

\- Jean Grey, az egyik ügynök-jelölt, évek óta tanítványom, pszichológusnak készül. Nem szeret harcolni, nem szereti az erőszakot. Nem volt elég mutáns, akik hajlandóak lettek volna az első, kudarcba fulladt küldetésen részt venni.

\- Engem miért nem kerestél meg, vagy valaki mást a régiek közül?

\- Nem akartam vállalni a kockázatot, hogy esetleg Magnus már meggyőzőtt titeket az igazáról. Amikor az X-Dosszié kiszivárogtatásáról értesültem, nem akartam hozzátok fordulni a biztonság kedvéért, nehogy Magnus valahogy tudomást szerezzen a mozgolódásomról. Hiba volt, rosszul kalkuláltam. Most viszont szükségem lenne rád! Jean ki akar lépni, és valakinek be kell lépnie a helyére. Ki kell deríteni, miben mesterkedik Magnus!

\- De Charles, közel 40 éves vagyok, öreg vagyok én már ehhez!

\- Csak Rozsomáknak és neked van hosszú múltatok a harcban. Szükség van tapasztalt ügynökökre, akiktől tanulhatnak a fiatalok.

\- Rendben.

\- Valami azt súgja, nem is bánod annyira, hogy ismét használnod kell a hangszálaidat! - nevetett Xavier.

\- Igen. A küzdőszellem mindig megvolt bennem! - mondta vidáman Sean.

**_Hamarosan folytatódik a történet az X-Ügynökség első éles bevetésével!_**


	8. 8 - A Cytorac-rubint

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Az előző fejezetekben felállították az X-Ügynökséget, és a professzor egyik régi tanítványával, Vészmadárral bővült a csapat. A csapattagok között azonban nincs meg a teljes egyetértés, és Magnetó megítélése is vitatott..._**

Egyik reggel a professzor a dolgozószobájába kérette Jeant. A vörös hajú lányt váratlanul érte a kérés. A prof feszültnek látszott, mintha egész éjjel tűnődött volna valamin.

\- Jean, egy fontos probléma miatt kérettelek ide. Szükségem van a segítségedre.

\- Rendben. Miről lenne szó?

\- Még az első küldetésetekkor történt valami váratlan. Egy erős telepatával kellett megküzdened, és...

\- És vesztettem, igen. És nem tudom felidézni, hogy nézett ki.

\- Igen, ezt említetted már. Eddig nem volt idő ezzel foglalkozni, de most szükség lenne arra, hogy felmérjük a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front tagjait. Kevés telepata van a világon, többekről tudok. Lehet, hogy valamelyikük volt az, és rajta keresztül rátalálhatunk az egész társaságra is.

\- De ez eddig miért nem volt fontos?

\- Mert még nem állt készen a csapat arra, hogy ismét szembeszálljatok velük. Most viszont eljött az ideje annak, hogy felkutassuk őket! A kormány eredményeket követel az úgynevezett "mutáns terrorizmus" elleni küzdelemben.

\- Ez... ez olyan sértő! Mintha mindannyian terroristák lennénk! Nem hittem volna, hogy ebbe belekeveredünk. Főleg maga, aki eddig mindig a védelmünkre volt... - mondta csalódottan Jean.

\- Részben igazad van. Nem tetszik, hogy "mutáns terrorizmust" emlegetnek. Nem tetszik, hogy a kormány még valahol tőlünk is tart. Brian bizalmasan megüzente nekem, hogy a kormánykörökben pletykálnak arról, hogy amint a Testvériség és a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front rács mögé kerül, feloszlatják az Ügynökséget. – válaszolta nyugodtan a prof.

\- És akkor minket is be akarnak zárni, mint potencionális terroristákat? – döbbent meg a lány.

\- Ezt nem tudhatjuk. Annyi bizonyos, hogy be kell bizonyítanunk a kormánynak, hogy a mutánsok többsége békés életet szeretne élni, és hogy mi a békét tartjuk fenn. Ezért kell azt a veszélyes csapatot minél hamarabb rács mögé juttatni. És reménykedjünk, hogy a kormány jóindulattal viselkedik majd irányunkban.

\- Mást úgyse tehetünk, mint reménykedhetünk... - sóhajtott Jean csalódottan. - Professzor, nem fél attól, hogy egyszer éjszaka eljönnek értünk?

\- Sajnálnám őket, mert csalódottan kellene majd hazatérniük! - mosolyodott el Xavier. - Ne csüggedj Jean. Most pedig lazulj el, és kutassuk fel azt a telepatát az elméd mélyén!

Mester és tanítványa hirtelen a rajtaütés helyszínén látták magukat. Ott állt Kolosszus, amint épp betörte az ajtót, mögötte Logan, amint épp a ravaszra teszi a kezét. Ronin szeme csillogott a gyönyörtől, amit az izgalom jelent számára. Jean és Atmoszféra kissé ijedten utánuk. A másik oldalon Polaris a levegőben, a földön ott álltak a Front tagjai.

\- Nem látom a telepatát, professzor! - kiáltott fel Jean.

\- Nézd, valaki ott az árnyékban! - mutatott az egyik sarok felé a prof. Közelebb mentek Jeannel a kivetített emlékképben. Egy női alak rajzolódott ki az árnyékból. De nem tudtak közelebb férkőzni hozzá, nem látták az arcát.

\- Nagyon erős telepata lehet ez a nő. Sikerült ennyire elrejtenie magát előlünk. - mondta a prof.

\- Most mit tehetünk?

\- Most semmit. Több női telepatát is ismerek, de nem rohanhatok nekik, hogy fedjék fel titkaikat. Ez nem az én módszerem... Inkább Rozsomák szimatára kell majd bíznom a Testvériség felkutatását. Talán még egy próbát tehetünk…

Ekkor azonban megszólalt az Intézet riasztója, amely a birtokra való behatolást jelezte, és félbe kellett hagyni a mentális kutakodást. Az ügynökök már kirohantak az Intézet bejárata elé. A riasztó elhallgatott. Egy hatalmas angyalszárnyas férfi szállt le nyugodtan.

\- Ki kapcsolta ki a riasztót? Lehet, hogy egy emberük már bejutott! Ez egy rajtaütés, ügynökök, támadás! - kiáltott Rozsomák, és máris felemelte fegyverét, és célozni készült.

\- Én kapcsoltam ki a riasztót. Barátokat mindig szívesen látok az Intézetben. – jelent meg Xavier.

\- Köszönöm, professzor. - szólalt meg a férfi, de mielőtt folytatta volna, Ronin odafutott hozzá, és egy hatalmas pofont adott neki. - Én is örülök, hogy látlak, Betsy.

\- Te szemét! Van képed itt mutatkozni, Warren? - kiáltott a félvér lány.

\- Betsy, nyugodj meg kérlek. Érzem, hogy Warren bajban van, érzem a kétségbeesését. Mi történt? - kérdezte Xavier.

\- Elraboltak valamit, ami nagyon értékes mindannyiunk. Professzor... vissza kell szerezni, különben hatalmas tragédia fog történni!

\- Mit raboltak el, Warren?

\- A Cytorac-rubintot.

\- AZT a Cytorac-rubintot? - kérdezte elhűlve Hank.

\- Mi olyan különleges ebben a rubintban? - kérdezte Martin, de Warren, Xavier és Hank idegesen besétáltak a kúria épületébe. - És valaki végre megmondaná, ki ez a férfi?

\- Egy... egy... - dühöngött Betsy.

\- Egy barom, ezt akartad mondani? - kérdezte mosolyogva Jean. Betsy egy dühös pillantást vetett rá, majd elviharzott. - Betsy és Warren pár évvel ezelőtt igen szoros kapcsolatba voltak egymással.

\- Nagyon szoros kapcsolatba. - tette hozzá Peter.

\- De... de most már nem...? - kérdezte óvatosan Martin.

\- Warren otthagyta egy énekesnőért. És még ő nevezi magát Angyalnak... jellemző. - jegyezte meg Jean. - De mondd csak Martin, miért érdekel téged ez ennyire? Csak nem…?

\- Engem is érdekel, mégse estem bele senkibe - mondta nyersen Logan. - És mi ez a rubint?

\- Van egy legenda, amely szerint hatalmas erőt nyer az, aki a rubintot megérinti.

\- Ha ez csak egy legenda, akkor miért lett hirtelen mindenki ennyire ideges? - kérdezte Martin.

\- Talán mert nem is legenda! - jegyezte meg Jean. – A rubin birtoklója megállíthatlanná válik. A mutáns ereje annyira megnő, hogy már lehetetlen irányítani.

Logan utolérte Jeant:

\- Jean, miért hagyod itt a csapatot?

\- Nem hagyom itt, még maradok egy ideig az Intézetben.

\- De nem leszel aktív, nem veszel részt a harcokban.

\- Igen. Nem bírom az erőszakot.

\- De szükségünk van rád!

\- Valóban? - vonta fel a szemöldökét Jean, majd elmosolyodott: - Logan, sok dolog van, amit te nem érthetsz meg.

\- Nem. - ragadta meg erősen Logan Jean karját. - Sok dolog van, amit te nem értesz meg.

Logan elengedte Jean karját, aki feldúltan távozott.

Eközben Warren a prof dolgozószobájában mesélte el, hogy mi történt.

\- A rubintot az irodám páncélszekrényében tartom. A biztonsági berendezések olyan szigorúak, hogy még a készítője se tudna besurranni oda.

\- Valaki más tudja még, hogy lehet kinyitni a széfet?

\- Csak a titkárnőm. De ő megbízható, már apámnak is dolgozott, 30 éve van a cégnél. A rubintról ő se tudott. És csak az a vacak tűnt el. Sose találjuk meg... - sóhajtott fel Warren.

\- Ki tud a rubintról rajtunk kívül, Charles? - kéredezte Hank.

\- Mi hárman és Jean. Warren apja, id. Warren Worthington már meghalt, ő rejtette el oda a kérésemre, még amikor... hát persze, Magnus! Magnetó tud a rubintról! Te jó ég, ha ő volt az, akkor elvesztünk!

\- Sose félj, Chuck! - nyitott be Logan. - Bármivel is állunk szemben, meg tudjunk állítani!

\- Megállítani a megállíthatatlant? - kérdezte Hank.

\- Szóval igaz a legenda. - mondta Logan. - Ez a hatalmas erő mit is takar valójában?

\- Nem ismerjük a pontos eredetét. De könnyűszerrel porig rombolt egy kisvárost 25 évvel ezelőtt. Charles, Magnus és az első tanítványaik éppen hogy csak meg tudták akadályozni a további pusztítást.

\- És apámnál rejtették el, nehogy rossz kezekbe kerüljön. - mondta Warren. - Mit tehetünk, professzor?

\- Megnézzük a helyszínt. Rozsomák, szólj a csapatnak, indulunk! - szólt a prof.

Az ügynökök Warren a Feketerigón New Yorkba repültek. A fiatalok nem igazán hittek a rubinról keringő pletykában. „Mit jelent az, hogy megállíthatatlanná válik? Nincs olyan, hogy megállíthatatlan!" – hitetlenkedett Betsy. Az egyedüli ember, aki közülük látta a rubintot működés közben, a professzor volt, de ő nem volt hajlandó beszélni róla. Úgy tűnt, mintha valami fájdalmas emléke tört volna fel ezzel kapcsolatban. Mindig jól leplezte érzelmeit, de Jean és Hank, akik már régóta ismerik, látták, hogy nagyon gondterhelt. A Worthington Industries toronyházának tetején szálltak le.

\- Jobb, ha a kabátom visszaveszem. - mondta Warren, ahogy a lépcsőházba értek, és nagy viharkabátjával elfedte szárnyait.

\- Gyáva! - sziszegte Betsy a fogai között.

\- Senki se tud itt arról, hogy mutáns vagyok, csak a titkárnőm. - mondta a szárnyas mutáns a többi ügynöknek.

\- És még téged neveznek Angyalnak, hehe. - jegyezte meg Logan. - Még a vállalata elől is rejtőzködik.

\- Elég ebből! Most komoly problémánk van, mindenki figyeljen! - szólt erélyesen a prof. - Most kikérdezzük a titkárnőt, hátha tud valamit. Atmoszféra és Vészmadár maradjatok a tetőn. Nem kizárt, hogy látogatónk lesz!

Xavier és a többi ügynök Warren dolgozószobája felé indultak. Sean megkérdezte Martint:

\- Most akkor ki is a főnök, Charles vagy Logan?

\- Jó kérdés. Ahhoz képest, hogy állítólag a prof régen sose foglalkozott harccal és minden akciót került, most nagyon belejött a parancsolgatásba. Szerencsére Logan fél életében parancsok alapján irányította a csapatát, úgyhogy nincs nagy konfliktusuk.

A többiek időközben megérkeztek Warren irodájának előterébe. Az előtérben is tele volt minden értékes festményekkel és értéktárgyakkal. Az idősebb Worthington nagy műgyűjtő volt, szívesen vásárolt meg mindent, ami a francia eredetű volt. Warren titkárnője egy idős, kedves hölgy volt. Nagy türelemmel kezelte fiatal főnökét, aki a szeme láttára nőtt fel. A prof ezzel fordult felé:

\- Asszonyom, ön régóta tud a mutánsok létezéséről.

\- Valóban.

\- Igen. Egy nagyon veszélyes mutáns nyomában vagyunk. Ahhoz, hogy elkapjuk, szükségem lenne a segítségére.

\- Bármiben segítek szívesen!

\- Akkor arra kérném, hogy próbáljon ellazulni. Néhány emlékét kellene felidézni a közelmúltból.

Xavier a hölgy fejére tette a jobb kezét, de pár pillanat múlva visszahőkölt.

\- Hihetetlen! Ez ugyanaz a folt a memóriában, mint amit Jean esetén már láttam! Hiányzik a hölgy emlékeiből egy teljes délelőtt!

\- Chuck, van itt más valami is. Egy nagyon ismerős szagot érzek. Egy erős, de finom női parfüm illatát. Ugyanezt éreztem a raktárépületben is, az első küldetésünkkor.

\- A Mutáns Felszabadítási Front! - kiáltott fel Xavier. – Végre összeáll a kép. Meg kell találnunk ezt a telepatát, ő rabolta el a követ!

Eközben a toronyház tetején Vészmadár és Atmoszféra kémlelte az eget. Szélcsend volt, és semmi gyanúsat nem láttak. De hirtelen keleti irányból egy nagyobb gömb jelent meg.

\- Készülj, valami közeledik! Jelzek a többieknek! - mondta Vészmadár, majd süvöltve tett egy kört az épület körül. Xavier és az ügynökök azonnal elindultak felfelé. Angyal levetette a kabátját, kinyitotta az ablakot, és kirepült a huszadik emeletről. A toronyház tetején már várta Vészmadár és Atmoszféra. A fémgömb leszállt, majd kinyílt az oldala, és kiszállt belőle Magnetó...

**_A folytatásban kiderül, hogy Magnetó miért jött. Egy biztos: hamarosan az ügynökök bosszút állhatnak egy régi sérelemért, és jön a várva várt visszavágó!_**


	9. 9 - A várva várt visszavágó

**#9 – A várva várt visszavágó**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_A Worthington család széfjében őrzött rendkívül veszélyes Cytorac-rubintot elrabolták. A helyszínen Xavier professzor és az ügynökök egy régi ismerőst, Magnetót üdvözölhettek..._**

\- Sean, micsoda meglepetés! - üdvözölte Magnetó Vészmadarat. Nem számított rá, hogy egy régi tanítványával fog találkozni. A meglepetés kölcsönös volt:

\- Magnus, nem számítottunk rád! - szólt Vészmadár.

\- Az emberek oldalára álltál. Nem félsz, hogy egyszer te is a kormány célkeresztjébe kerülsz? Én már tudom, hogy ez milyen érzés...

\- Magnus, nem akarok ellened küzdeni. Meg kell értened, hogy a veszélyes mutánsok mindannyiunkra veszélyt jelentenek! Jogos, hogy a kormány meg akarja őket fékezni.

\- Milyen jogon avatkozik bele a homo sapiens a mutánsok ügyeibe! - csattant fel Magnetó. - De nem vitatkozni jöttem ide, baráti jobbot nyújtok neked, Sean. Neked, és az Ügynököknek is.

\- Ilyen barát mellett nincs is szükség ellenségre! - mondta Xavier Professzor, aki megjelent az ügynökökkel. Dühös volt és elszánt, hogy mindenképp visszaszerzi a rubintot.

\- Charles, van egy ajánlatom. - mondta Magnetó.

\- Nem érdekel különösebben! - kiáltott Rozsomák, majd megcélozta Magnust.

\- Hagyjuk a gyerekes játékokat, ex-százados! - sóhajtott fel Magnetó, és Logan fegyvere pillanatok alatt darabjaira hullott. - A Cytorac-rubint miatt vagyok itt. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy mekkora pusztításra képes. Szeretném megakadályozni az értelmetlen pusztítást. Jóindulatom jeléül felajánlom, hogy megmutatom nektek a rubint és a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front rejtekhelyét.

\- Van egy saját csapatod is, miért nem azzal csapsz le rájuk? Minek van akkor a Testvériséged? - kérdezte Xavier gyanakodva. Meglepte Maximoff ajánlata, nem erre számított. Az ősz hajú férfi nyugodtan válaszolt:

\- Mi nem küzdünk más mutánsok ellen, csak ha szükséges. Inkább rátok hagyom ezt. Mutassatok csak fel nyugodtan eredményt a kormánynak. Majd úgyis meglátjátok, hogy minden jóindulat és igyekvés ellenére félni és gyűlölni fognak minket! És azért is segítek nektek, mert ti is mutánsok vagytok. Legyen ez a jóindulatom jele. És a Testvériség nyitva áll mindannyiotok előtt. - mondta nyugodt hangon Magnetó. Az utolsó mondatakor Sean felé nézett, aki kerülte pillantását. Miközben a gömbbe lépett, elmondta a rejtekhelyet. Xavier felkiáltott:

\- Ne engedjétek elmenni! - De hiába, a gömb egy pillanat alatt eltűnt...

\- Valami módon képes a teleportálásra. - jegyezte meg Ronin.

\- Vagy van egy teleportáló a Testvériségben. - tette hozzá Atmoszféra.

\- Esetleg technológia révén képes rá. - reagált Ronin.

\- Elég a fecsegésből! Chuck, mit teszünk? Besétálunk Magnetó csapdájába, és elmegyünk a megadott címre? - kérdezte Rozsomák.

\- Nem biztos, hogy csapda. - mondta Vészmadár.

\- Magnetó nem bolond, hogy csak úgy segítsen minket. De vajon honnan tudja a rejtekhelyüket? Valami érdeke fűződik ahhoz, hogy odamenjünk! - mondta Xavier. - Csak egy módon deríthetjük ki: elmentek a címre.

\- Veletek tartok. - szólalt meg Angyal, aki eddig a háttérbe húzódva figyelte a fejleményeket.

\- Te? Ugyan, te sose voltál képes megütni senkit se! - háborodott fel Ronin.

\- Betsy. Warren segíteni szeretne, nem tagadhatjuk meg tőle. - mondta nyugodt hangon Xavier.

\- Nem tartom jó ötletnek. Az ügynökök több hónapos kiképzésem után is kezdők - Ronin és Vészmadár kivételével. Nem szeretnék még egy koloncot a nyakamra! - vitatkozott Logan.

\- Ebben igazad van. De ha valóban a Mutáns Felszabadítási Fronttal kell szembenéznetek, mindenkire szükség lehet, aki akar küzdeni. Angyal veletek fog tartani. - válaszolt Xavier ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon.

Az ügynökök tehát az Angyallal kiegészülve útnak indulnak Philadelphia állam egyik kisvárosa felé. A kisváros szélén szálltak le a Feketerigóval egy közeli réten. A csapat lassan közeledett a megadott címre, egy kétszintes családi házhoz, amely egy mérföldre volt a város szélétől. Megvárták, míg leszállt az éj. A kibővült csapat izgatottan várta a visszavágót, és remélték, Magnetó valóban a rubint nyomára vezette őket.

\- Angyal, derítsd fel a környéket, hogy látsz-e valami gyanúsat. – adta ki a parancsot Rozsomák. A régen várt visszavágó olyan lelkessé tette, mintha ez lenne élete eddigi legfontosabb küldetése.

\- Rendben. - és Angyal máris az égbe emelkedett hatalmas szárnycsapásokkal. A szárnyakon kívül a sasokat megszégyenítő sebessége és látása is képessége volt, valamint éjszaka is kiválóan látott, mintha csak nappal lenne. Pár perc múlva tért vissza: - Semmit nem láttam, egy lélek sincs a környéken. A házból zajongás hallattszik, többen is vannak ott.

\- Remek! Akkor mégiscsak igazat mondhatott a vén csirkefogó! - mondta Logan.

\- Nem rossz ember Magnus... - jegyezte meg Vészmadár. Nem volt szimpatikus neki, hogy szinte mindenki Magnetóban látja az ellenséget.

\- Akkor támadjunk! Maradjatok a megbeszélt taktikánál! Most már nem csak ők ismernek minket, mi is ismerjük őket! Felkészültünk rájuk, most ideje bebizonyítani, hogy valóban jók vagytok!

\- Már ideje volt! - kiáltott fel Ronin lelkesen, és elővette kardját.

Az ügynökök elindultak a házhoz, és körbevették. Ronin keletről, Atmoszféra nyugatról, Logan délről várta őket. Angyal és Vészmadár a levegőbe repült.

\- Kolosszus, kopogj be hozzájuk! - vigyorgott Rozsomák, majd hozzátette: - De csak finoman!

\- Örömmel! - Peter az északi irányba néző bejárati ajtóhoz indult. Bekopogott. Majd hirtelen átváltott acél alakjába, és bezúzta az ajtót. - Bocsánat, nem volt szándékos! - majd megragadta az ajtó maradványát, és a felé igyekvő kövér mutáns fejéhez vágta.

Az emeleti ablakból Polaris szállt ki: - Hogy meritek... - de Vészmadár máris lecsapott rá.

\- Mi ez a süvöltés? - nyitotta ki egy nő az egyik földszinti ablakot.

\- Igazán sajnálom! - mondta Atmoszféra, miközben láthatatlanul a rácsapta az ablakot. A nő eszméletlenül terült el a földön. - Azt hiszem mostantól nem fogunk szédülésre panaszkodni.

Egy másik ablakon a földrengést keltő mutáns ugrott ki: - Kezdődjék a buli, mozogj, bébi! - és egy rengéshullámot indított el Ronin felé. Ronin felugrott, így hiába rezgett alatta a föld. - Angyal, utálom, hogy szívességet kell tőled kérnem, de egy fuvart kérnék! - kiáltott a szárnyas mutánsnak. Warren felkapta Betsyt, és a Testvériség tagja felé dobta. Ronin a levegőből érkezett, kardjával a férfi felé csapott.

\- Örülj, hogy az ügynökség nem öl meg senkit! - nyugtázta az eszméletlenül fekvő mutánst Ronin.

\- Betsy, még mindig csodálatos vagy! - mosolygott Warren, majd továbbszárnyalt.

Logan és Kolosszus Haspókot vette célba, de nem tudták elmozdítani a helyéről. De Atmoszféra mögéje lopózott, és felgyújtotta alatt a szőnyeget egy öngyújtóval. A kövér mutáns így kénytelen volt megmozdulni, és mivel mozgás közben sebezhető volt, ezért Rozsomák lövései elterelték figyelmét, és Kolosszus nagy ütései megtették hatásukat, eszméletlenül terült el.

Vészmadár az erdőben a földre vitte Polarist, de nő vastag páncélt viselt, ezért nem tudott benne nagy kárt tenni. A fák között semmi fém nem volt, így Vészmadár néhány ütéssel el tudta volna intézni, de hirtelen elkezdett fájni a feje, és elkábult.

\- Végre. Azt hittem már sose érsz ide. - mondta dühösen Polaris egy köpenyt viselő nőnek, aki előlépett a fák közül. - Most rajtad a sor, le kell győznünk az ügynököket!

Már a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front minden tagja ki volt ütve a telepatán és Polarison kívül. Az erdőből a ház környéki rétre kiérve a két nő szembetalálta magát az X-Ügynökség tagjaival és Angyallal.

\- Nincs esélyetek! Hol a rubint? - ordította Rozsomák.

\- Már késő! Nincs nálunk, már elvittük, mielőtt megérkeztetek. Most pedig ideje befejezni azt, amit a múltkor elkezdtünk! - és Polaris megragadta mágneses erejével Kolosszust, Rozsomák fegyverét és Ronin kardját. A telepata pedig telepatikusan kezdte elkábítani őket egyesével.

De hirtelen egy süvöltés hallattszódott az erdőből, és megjelent Vészmadár. A sikolyát a telepata fejére koncentrálni, aki felordított fájdalmában. Elvesztette koncentráló-képességét, így a láthatatlan Atmoszféra könnyedén a közelébe tudott férkőzni, és kiütötte.

\- Na, erre nem számított! - nevetett Sean. - De akit a világ legerősebb telepatája tanított telepatikus védelemre, az könnyen be tud csapni egy óvatlan telepatát!

Polaris rémülten felkiáltott:

\- SOHA nem kaptok el! - a levegőbe emelkedett, és gyorsan menekülni kezdett.

\- Üldözőbe vegyem? - kérdezte Angyal.

\- Nincs rá szükség, a csapata nélkül egyedül semmit se ér! Hadd fusson, ha mégis nála van a rubint, a Front többi tagjából úgyis ki tudja szedni a prof, hogy mit tudnak. - mondta boldogan Rozsomák. - Most vigyük be őket!

Az ügynökök boldogan indultak vissza az Intézetbe: végre sikerült bosszút állniuk az első, sikertelen küldetésünkön. Ronin volt a legboldogabb, és persze Rozsomák, aki úgy érezte, végre kiköszörülte a csorbát. „Nem szeretem az erőszakot, de ez most jólesett" – jegyezte meg Kolosszus, és Atmoszféra helyeselt.

Az Intézetben Xavier, Jean és Hank várták őket.

\- A tábornok már értesítette az elnököt a Testvériség tagjainak elfogásáról. - mondta a prof. - Most pedig megnézzük, mit rejt az elméjük a rubintról.

A professzor azonban nem jutott semmilyen eredményre. Annyit sikerült megtudnia a Hank altatóitól eszméletlen mutánsok elméjéből, hogy Polaris toborozta és gyűjtötte össze őket fél éve. Eddig többnyire abban a házban várták Polaris utasításait.

\- Kiderült, hogy Polaris értesítette őket arról, hogy veletek kell szembeszállniuk annak idején az elhagyatott raktárban. – mondta a prof Vészmadárnak, aki Jeannel együtt ott maradt vele a vizsgáló szobában. – Azt azonban nem tudják, honnan tudta ezt Polaris. Azt se tudták, mit kerestek Dr. McCoy laborjában, de ők vitték el onnan a páncélszekrényt. Azért nem találtunk rá a rezgéseket keltő mutánsra, mert abban az időben Európába utazott Polaris utasítására, nehogy rájuk találjunk. Már csak azt nem tudom, milyen kapcsolatban voltak Magnetóval.

\- De milyen kapcsolatba lennének? Ennyire nem bízol Magnusban?

\- Igen Sean, nem bízom Magnetóban. Biztos érdekében állt, hogy segítsen minket. És nem találtuk meg a rubintot.

\- De elkaptuk Polaris kivételével az egész társaságot! - kiáltotta dühösen Vészmadár. - Mit kellene még tennie Magnusnak, hogy bízz benne?

\- Túl sok múlik az Ügynökségen ahhoz, hogy bízhassak Megnetóban. Itt az emberiség és a mutánsok békés együttélése forog kockán!

\- Nem, Charles! Itt a te szavahihetőséged forog kockán! Jelszavak és ideák mögé bújtatod Magnetó elleni utálatod!

Xavier meglepődött azon, hogy Vészmadár ennyire kikelt magából.

\- Szerencsére csak Jean van itt, hogy tanúja legyen kirohanásodnak. Azt ajánlom, gondold át az egészet. Magnetó ugyanis...

\- Nem. Már átgondoltam. - mondta már nyugodtan Sean. - Távozok. Nem kérek belőled és az Ügynökségből addig, míg ott keresitek az ellenséget, ahol nincs! - és ezzel Vészmadár köszönés nélkül faképnél hagyta volt mentorát. Pár perc múlva sikolya adott hírt arról, hogy valóban távozott.

\- Most mi lesz, professzor? - kérdezte Jean. - Mi van, ha mások is inkább Magnetónak hisznek majd, és nem magának?

\- Mindjárt kiderül. De előbb még vár rám a legnehezebb feladat: kutakodnom kell a Front telepatájának agyában, hátha tőle többet tudok meg, és Seant is jobb belátásra tudom bírni az új információknak köszönhetően. De most kérlek, hagyj magamra. Nagy feladat más telepata elméjét vizsgálni annak engedélye nélkül.

Jean távozott. Xavier belépett a másik vizsgálószobába, ahol az ágyon feküdt a benyugtatózott köpenyes nő. A prof levette az arcot takaró köpenyt, és döbbenten fedezett fel egy ismerős arcot. Majd rátette a nő fejére a kezét, és belenézett az elméjébe...

Időközben a többiek a győzelmet ünnepelték, Sean viharos távozása ellenére is.

\- Ezt a whiskeyt régóta a bosszúállásra tartogattam! - mondta boldogan Logan, miközben megjelent egy üveggel. - 1964-ben vettem, még mielőtt Vietnamba rendeltek volna.

\- Te aztán öreg lehetsz! - nevetett Jean.

\- De ne feledd: öregember nem vénember! - kacsintott rá Logan.

Hirtelen Xavier fájdalmas üvöltését hallották a vizsgálószobából.

\- Gyorsan! Valami baj történhetett! - kiáltott Martin, aki abból az irányból jelent meg.

Mire a csapat odaért, Xavier a földön feküdt, üveges tekintettel. A nőnek viszont nyoma sem volt.

\- Meghalt? - kérdezte rémülten Warren.

\- Az életjelek stabilak. - fogta meg a pulzusát Hank.

\- Gyorsan! Még érzem a szagot! - kiáltott Rozsomák, és rohanni kezdett a kúria kijárata felé, majd a birtokon fekvő erdőbe futott. A nő parfümjének erős szagát egyre közelebbről érezte. „Ő volt ott az irodában is! Ő a tolvaj, ez már egészen biztos!" – gondolta. Már nagyon közel volt, amikor egy helikopter hangja hallatszódott, amint épp kiemelkedett az erdő mélyén lévő rétről.

\- Angyal, gyorsan, siess utána! - Warren a levegőbe emelkedett, de egy gépfegyverből egy sorozatlövést adtak le rá.

\- Valaki kapja el! - kiáltott Atmoszféra. Hank felugrott, és elkapta Warrent, aki több golyót is kapott.

\- Meglógtak a rohadékok! - ordított Rozsomák. - Gyorsan, a Feketerigóhoz!

\- Nem lehet! - szólt Jean telepatikusan a Kúriából. - Nagy baj van, szükség van Dr. McCoy segítségére. Angyal kiesett, nekem a profra kell figyelnem, nektek meg őriznetek kell a Testvériség tagjait, nehogy visszajöjjenek értük!

\- A francba! - csattant fel Ronin.

\- Így lesz a győzelemből vereség. - sóhajtott fel Martin.

A csapat visszatért a kúriába. Az eddigi töretlen optimizmus kétségbeesésre váltott át. Angyal sebesülései súlyosak, de nem életveszélyesek voltak. Ronin dühében kis híján apró darabokra vagdalt volna mindent, ami körülötte volt. Rozsomák azonban még nála is dühösebb volt, csak azért tartotta vissza, hogy vezetőként példát mutasson az ügynököknek.

\- A telepata csapdát állított a professzornak. - fogadta őket Jean. – Hank, amikor beadtad neki az altatót, addigra már magához tért, és csak elhitette veled, hogy beadtad neki az altatót. Mikor a prof az elméjéhez nyúlt, egy telepatikus trükköt alkalmazott. Ezt nemrég tanította meg nekem a prof: lényegében olyan, mint az egérfogó. Az ellenséges telepata óvatlanul beletekint az elmémbe, én meg pillanatok alatt rövidre zárom az agyát, ha nem elég óvatos. Ha nem Charles Xavier, a világ legerősebb telepatája lett volna az áldozat, már agyhalott lenne. De így is hónapokba kerülhet, mire visszanyeri az eszméletét. Nagyon erős lehetett ez a telepata! És még mindig nem tudjuk, hogy valójában ki is ő...

\- Csak ő és Polaris tudhatja, hol a rubint! - mondta Hank.

\- Vagy esetleg Magnetó? - kérdezte Atmoszféra.

\- Vészmadár elment, a prof majdnem agyhalott, Angyal súlyosan megsebesült, a rubint nincs meg, a kormány nem lesz velünk elégedett... - sóhajtott fel Ronin.

\- Mi lesz velünk most? - kérdezte Kolosszus.

\- Hogy mi lesz most? Felkészülünk a következő csatára, bárki ellen is kell küzdenünk. - jelentette ki Rozsomák. - Ahogy egy felettesem mondta nekem sokszor: ezt a csatát elvesztettük, de a háborút még nem!

**_A folytatásban: céltalanul!_**


	10. 10 - Céltalanul

**#10 – Céltalanul**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Magnetó a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front nyomára vezetette az ügynököket, akik legyőzték a csapatot, és Polaris kivételével mindegyiküket elfogták. A Cytorac-rubint azonban nem került elő. Vészmadár elhagyta az Ügynökséget, mert nem értett egyet Xavier továbbra is nagy gyanakvásával Magnetóval kapcsolatban. A győzelem ünneplése viszont félbeszakadt, mert a Front telepatája egy telepatikus csapdát állított Xavier professzornak. A telepata elmenekült, a professzor pedig lehet, hogy soha többé nem fog magához térni._**

Már két hét telt el azóta, hogy Xavier professzor kómában feküdt. Warren Worthington időközben már felépült. Bár csak egészen gyenge öngyógyító képessége volt, ez is sokat segített neki, hogy már ilyen rövid idő alatt rendbejöjjön. Ezalatt a többi ügynök kipihenték a váratlan fordult okozta sokkot, de még mindig nem voltak bizakodóak. Miután Angyal megköszönte Dr. McCoynak az orvosi ellátást, útnak indult. Amikor kilépett a kúria épületéből, Betsy várta.

\- Warren, máris távozol?

\- Igen. Logan felajánlotta, hogy legyek ügynök. De visszautasítottam. Igazad volt, nem vagyok harcos. - sóhajtott fel Warren. - Jobb vagyok milliárdos playboynak, nem igaz? - kacsintott a lányra.

\- Ugyan! - nevetett Betsy. - Ha neked a playboy azt jelenti, hogy összefekszel mindenféle szajhával, miközben barátnőd van, akkor csak gratulálni tudok!

\- Betsy! Miért kell mindig veszekednünk? Tudod jól, hogy csak téged szerettelek. És még most is téged szeretlek. - és az Angyal közelebb lépett Betsyhez. Jobb kezével felemelte a lány állát, és a szemébe nézett: - Nem tudnálak ezzel átverni. Mit mond a minden tudó japán harcos éned?

\- Ezt! - és Betsy egy hatalmas pofont adott Warrennek, aki kis híján hanyatt esett. - És most eredj, te szárnyas majom, mielőtt ismét Hank gyengélkedőjén kötnél ki!

Betsy dühösen bement a kúriába, Warren pedig feltápászkodott, elmosolyodott, majd útnak indult.

Eközben Jean szokás szerint meglátogatta Xavier professzort.

\- Jó reggelt, professzor! – ült le az ágy melletti székre. – Tudom, hogy úgyis hall engem! – mosolyodott el. – Hiányzik mindannyiunknak. Szükségünk van magára! Olyan nehéz néha eldönteni, hogy merre haladjunk tovább…

\- Néha nem is olyan nehéz. – nyitott be Logan.

\- Logan! – szólt meglepődve Jean. – Hangtalanul osonsz, még telepata létemre is meg tudsz lepni.

\- A harc teszi. Az örökös harc. A komcsik, a terroristák ellen. Most meg… ki ellen is? Saját fajtánk ellen? Most kezdem csak megérteni, hogy milyen fontos is a többi mutáns segítése. Amikor ott feküdt annak az ártatlan srácnak a holtteste New Yorkban… Vigyáznunk kell a többiekre. Így végre jót tehetünk. Nem pedig a kormány bérenceként vadászni másokra!

\- Logan, hiszen te katona voltál!

\- Talán épp ezért lett elegem abból, hogy korrupt politikusok és bolond tábornokok utasításait kövessem. Itt más… Úgy érzem, sokkal tartozom a professzornak, főleg, mióta nem mutatja nekünk az irányt.

\- Reméljük, hogy hamar felépül. – mondta Jean, majd elmosolyodott.

\- Igen. – mosolygott Logan is, tőle merőben szokatlanul. – Gyere, igyunk meg egy kávét!

Aznap délután Martin látogatást tett Dr. McCoynál a laborban. Bekopogott az ajtón, de nem érkezett válasz. Benyitott. Dr. McCoy a plafonon lévő ventillátorról lógott lefelé, amely lassan körbe-körbe forgott, és régi slágert dúdolt.

\- Áá, csak nem egy ügynök? Fáradj beljebb!

\- De Dr. McCoy, mit csinál maga egészen konkrétan? - nézett döbbenten Martin a szőrös lefelé lógó mutánsra.

\- Pihenek! Tudom, tudom, most inkább egy hatalmas denevérre hasonlítok leginkább, ahogy így lógok. Átváltok valami kellemesebb pozícióba! - és egy ugrással máris lepattant a ventillátorról, és a padlón landolt. - Haha! Ez ilyen egyszerű! Lehet, hogy akrobatának kellett volna mennem. Én lehetnék most a Hihetetlen Bestia! De csak szólíts Hanknak!

\- Hank, min dolgozol most?

\- Hogy min dolgozok? Most épp egy új ételízesítőt tesztelek, de aligha erre vagy kíváncsi! - nevetett Dr. McCoy. - Valójában a nagy projektem most az, hogy rendet rakjak végre a régi találmányaim között. A rombolás és a gyors ideszállítás megtette hatását, semmit se találok meg.

\- Mi lehetett az, amit a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front elvihetett? - nyitott be Logan a laborba. - Jó lenne végre kitalálnod, szőrmók!

\- Igenis, főnök! - szalutált Hank - A csokoládémat biztos elvitték, de hiányzik a dokumentációm egy része is, ami a páncélszekrényben volt. És persze... még gondolkodnom kell...

Peter és Martin később a konyhában beszélgettek. Kolosszus nagyon gondterheltnek látszott, és bizonytalanul, de el kezdett valamit mondani. Atmoszféra visszakérdezett, mert nem hallotta az orosz motyogását:

\- Szóval, mire is gondoltál, orosz barátom?

\- Arra… hogy hazamennék?

\- Haza? Miért?

\- Nem találom itt a helyem. A harc… olyanok ellen, akiket is nem látunk, nem tudunk róluk semmit… Olyan bizonytalan az egész. Otthon minden más volt.

\- Te tudod… De szükségünk van rád!

\- Miért, Martin?

\- Olyan kevesen vagyunk. Mindenki habozik. Még Betsy is, hiába nem fogja bevallani soha. Itt vagyunk szeretteinktől távol. Egy mozgalmas világban, ahol bármikor történhet valami katasztrófa. Bármikor felbukkanhat egy bajba jutott mutáns, aki veszélyes lehet magára és másokra is. Ki segít neki? Magnetó? Nem hiszem, hogy a Testvériség képes lenne arra, amire mi.

\- Biztos, hogy ők rosszak?

\- Nem mondtam, hogy rosszak. Csak… nem jók látják a realitásokat. Nem lehet elzárkózni az emberektől. A professzornak igaza van, nem bízhatjuk az egész mutáns fajt Magnetóra. Polaris és a telepata még mindig szabadlábon van, bármikor összeszedhetnek új tagokat a Frontba, mert mindig lesznek olyanok, akik a könnyebbik utat választják. Miénk a nehezebbik út: ahogy a prof mondta nekem egyszer: védelmeznünk egy olyan világot, amely fél és gyűlöl minket.

\- Védelmezünk? – jelent meg Betsy. – Hősök lennénk? – kérdezte szkeptikusan.

\- Talán igen. – válaszolt bizonytalanul Martin.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy hősök lennénk. Mutánsok vagyunk, csak élni akarunk.

\- Nem ilyen egyszerű ez, Betsy. De te miért vagy itt?

\- Mert itt harcolhatok végre! Nem egy pincehelységben egy edzővel és a többi tanítvánnyal, hanem hús-vér ellenfél ellen. Nem kell visszafognom magam. Itt van tétje a dolgoknak. Itt van izgalom. Nem kell unalmas, hétköznapi életet élni.

\- Ebben egyezik a véleményünk. De ezt a Testvériségben vagy a Mutáns Felszabadítási Frontban is megkaphatod.

\- Csak nem a lojalitásomat akarod megkérdőjelezni?

\- Nem úgy értettem…

\- Értem már, mire akarsz kilyukadni: miért foglalkozok a közönséges emberek bajaival, mikor felettük állunk?

\- Ne beszélj úgy, mint Magnetó!

\- Martin, te miért vagy itt? Mindig csak te beszélsz, magyarázol össze-vissza jövőről, békéről, mint egy Xavier-imitátor! – vágott vissza a félvér lány.

Martin összerezzent. Ivott egy kortyot a teájából, majd felállt, és távozott. Az erdő felé vette az irányt. Leült az egyik fa tövébe, és elgondolkozott.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy visszaszólás nélkül elsétálsz. – jelent meg Betsy.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy követsz.

\- De mégis megtettem.

\- Miért sértegetsz?

\- Ó, csak nem sikerül a lelkedbe gázolnom? – kérdezte a félvér lány gúnyosan.

\- Gúnyolódj csak nyugodtan. Nem vagyok tökéletes. És nem szóban kell vívni a csatákat.

\- Pedig ebben jobb vagy! – nevetett Betsy, majd leült Martin mellé.

\- Ezt vegyem elismerésnek?

\- Vedd, aminek akarod.

\- Tudni szeretnéd, miért vagyok itt, Betsy? Mert nincs hová mennem.

\- Hát, ez is egy válasz.

\- Igaz válasz.

\- Semmi nagy filozófia? Semmi jól hangzó idealizmus?

\- Felesleges. Rád úgyse hatna.

\- Miből gondolod?

\- Mert egyre inkább azt hiszem, hogy még Logannek is nagyobb szíve van, mint neked!

\- Martin, ez igazán kedves volt tőled! – nevetett Betsy.

\- Nevess csak. De azért remélem, nem lépsz le Magnetóhoz. – mondta Martin, majd felállt, és visszaindult az Intézetbe.

\- Ez az utolsó szavad? Azt hittem valami frappáns vége lesz ennek a beszélgetésnek! – kiabált utána Betsy.

\- Frappáns befejezést szeretnél? – fordult vissza Martin. – Hiába várod ezt most tőlem. Megyek, összecsomagolok. Visszamegyek Londonba. Még ott is jobb, mint itt. – majd továbbsétált, és magára hagyta a döbbent lányt.

Martin összecsomagolt, és épp köszönés nélkül készült otthagyni az Intézetet. De Hank várta a birtok kapujánál.

\- Miért? – kérdezte a szőrös mutáns.

\- Miért ne? Nincs miért maradnom. A prof kómában van, talán sose ébred fel. A csapat széthullik, nincs összetartás. Nem tudjuk merre tartunk. Rozsomák tanácstalan, csak sodródunk ide-oda, míg Magnetó szabadon tevékenykedik. Az Ügynökség egy süllyedő hajó, és nem akarom megvárni, míg teljesen elsüllyed! – mondta Martin, majd kilépett a kapun. Hank megfogta a karját:

\- Nem ezért választott a professzor.

\- Miért választott?

\- Amikor dönteni kell az ügynökök végleges névsoráról, mindenki ellened volt. Logan, a tábornok, mindenki nemet mondott rád. Nincs harci tapasztalatod, nem ismer senki, az erőd passzív.

\- Akkor miért választott?

\- A hited miatt. Az optimizmusod, az idealizmusod miatt. Hogy akkor is itt maradsz velünk, amikor már mindenki elmegy, amikor mindenki feladja. Amikor senki se tudja az utat, hogy merre kell haladnunk, te majd tudni fogod.

\- De én nem vagyok katonai stratéga…

\- Charles se az. Idealista ő is. Egy mutáns idealista. És minden ügynek szüksége van álmodókra.

\- Itt vagy te, Hank! Azzal, amit elmondtál, csak azt bizonyítottad, hogy te is ilyen idealista vagy!

\- Nem. Én tudós vagyok. Kutatok. Nem hiszek egy Istenben se. Nem harcolok elvont ügyekért.

\- De hiszen… de hiszen, Hank, az ég szerelmére! Te is Charles tanítványa voltál, és most barátja is! Ki hinne egy szebb jövőben, ha nem te? Hiszen mindig itt voltál, amikor baj volt. Nem teheted ezt, szükség van rád, a kitartásodra, az eszedre! Sőt, a mutáns képességeidre is! Nem hagyhatod, hogy Magnetó vagy bárki is tönkretegyen mindent, amiért Xavier professzor valaha küzdött. Nem hagyhatod…

\- Köszönöm, Martin. Most bizonyítottad be saját magadnak, hogy miért kell maradnod! – nevetett Hank. – Fél lábbal már távoztál, de még mindig győzködsz másokat, hogy ne adják fel!

\- Hank… teeee! – kiáltott Martin, majd elnevette magát. – Ez igazán aljas volt! Tudhattam volna, hogy csak átversz. De igazad van. Nem hagyhatom, hogy mindenki elveszítse a reményt.

\- Bizony. Ha a fő idealista elmegy, ki tartja vissza Petert? Ki tartja vissza Betsyt?

\- Betsyt? Én ugyan nem tudnám őt visszatartani, ha el akarna menni!

\- Ne becsüld alá magad! – mosolyodott el Hank, majd felugrott egy fára, és a kúria felé indult.

**_A folytatásban: csapatépítés!_**


	11. 11 - Csapatépítés

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

_**Magnetó a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front nyomára vezetette az ügynököket, akik legyőzték a csapatot, és Polaris kivételével mindegyiküket elfogták. A Cytorac-rubint azonban nem került elő. Vészmadár elhagyta az Ügynökséget, mert nem értett egyet Xavier továbbra is nagy gyanakvásával Magnetóval kapcsolatban. A győzelem ünneplése viszont félbeszakadt, mert a Front telepatája egy telepatikus csapdát állított Xavier professzornak. A telepata elmenekült, a professzor pedig lehet, hogy soha többé nem fog magához térni. Az ügynökök kételkednek abban, hogy az Ügynökségnek van-e bármi értelme, és a professzor nélkül nem tudják, hogy merre menjenek tovább.**_

Néhány nappal később az ügynökök éppen közelharci gyakorlaton vettek rész, amit Logan tartott. Az élet nem állt meg, és bár nem jutottak előrébb a rubint felkutatásában, a kiképzés tovább folytatódott. A kiutat senki se látta, de abban azért egyetértett mindenki, hogy a közelharci gyakorlatnak mindenki hasznát fogja venni.

\- Rendben. Ma azt fogjuk gyakorolni, hogyan üssünk ki valakit néhány jól irányzott ütéssel. Betsy, veled fogom demostrálni a gyakorlatot! – mondta Logan.

Betsy azonban nem hagyta magát. Az egyszerű demostrációjából egy komoly küzdelem lett.

\- Öreg vagy már! – nevetett Ronin.

\- Lehet, hogy öreg vagyok, de még mindig én vagyok a legjobb abban, amit csinálok! – vágott vissza Rozsomák, majd sikerült bevetnie néhány cseles ütést, és a félvér lány elterült a földön. – Kérem a következőt! De Kolosszus, te se használhatod a mutáns képességed!

Martin és Peter egymásra néztek, majd egymásra mutattak, hogy melyikük legyen a következő áldozat. Ekkor váratlanul megjelent Jean:

\- Én jelentkezem.

\- Jean! Miért vagy itt? – kérdezte Logan meglepődve.

\- Döntöttem. Nem hagyhatlak titeket cserben. A múltkor is… szükségetek lett volna rám a Testvériség telepatája elleni küzdelemben. Mindig szükség van egy telepatára egy mutáns csapatban! – mondta határozottan Jean. – Végleg az ügynökség aktív tagja szeretnék maradni. És ezzel pótolom is, hogy eddig nem választottam kódnevet: a nevem, a lélek szó latin változata alapján legyen Anima!

\- Jó újra köztünk látni! – mosolyodott el a mindig mogorva ex-százados. – Kezdjük is el a gyakorlatot!

Az edzés után Logan ezzel fordult az ügynökökhöz:

\- Egész tűrhető volt, kezdtek fejlődni. Lassan… Viszont a harci tudás nem elég. Jobban össze kell kovácsolódnunk. Ennek érdekében ma este a fiúkat meghívom annyi sörre, amennyit csak meg tudnak inni. A lányok meg… menjenek akárhova, mondjuk vásárolni!

\- Vásárolni? – kérdezte undorral Betsy. – És mit vásároljunk?

\- Esetleg ruhát. Úgyis borzalmas az ízlésed ezen a téren. – jegyezte meg Jean.

\- Nem szeretem a sört. – mondta Peter.

\- Ez jó buli lesz, már látom előre… - tette hozzá Martin.

Este tehát Logan, Martin és Peter útnak indultak a legközelebbi kisváros, Salem Center felé, és betértek az első kocsmába.

\- Egy korsó sört mindhármunknak! – vetette oda Logan a csaposnak.

\- Oké, oké… Látom valakinek jó napja volt… - jegyezte meg a csapos.

\- Nem akarod tudni milyen az, amikor rossz napom van. Most még egész vidám vagyok. – morogta Logan. – És siess azzal a sörrel!

\- A több évtizednyi katonaság hatása? – kérdezte Martin.

\- Mi?

\- Hogy ilyen mogorva vagy.

\- Ha te is közel száz éves lennél, te is megundorodnál mindentől és mindenkitől! De most igyunk!

És Logan lehajtotta az első korsó sört. Majd a másodikat, a harmadikat, és így tovább. Peter fintorogva, de lehúzott pár korsót. Martin is tiltakozott, mondván, hogy ő soha nem iszik alkoholt. Ez meg is látszott, miután két korsót lenyomtak a torkán.

\- Mondd csak… izéé… Logan, hogy bírod ennyire a piát?

\- Gyorsan regenerálódok. – válaszolt a volt katona, és vagy a huszadik korsó sört is magába öntötte.

\- Akkor… soha nem is vagy... izé…

\- Részeg? Nem, soha. Csak egy idő után elkezdtek kötekedni.

\- Azt inkább ne. – szólalt meg Peter.

\- Miért ne? Sose szokott semmi baj történni velem! – nevetett Logan.

\- Veled sose. Csak azokkal, akik belédkötnek vagy akikbe belekötsz. – válaszolt Peter.

\- Nézőpont kérdése. – mondta Logan, majd legurított még egy korsóval.

A kocsmáros tisztes távolból figyelte őket, de most óvatosan odalopakodott, és kissé félve megkérdezte:

\- Urak! Ugye azért fizetni fognak a végén? Mert ez már eddig két tucat korsó volt…

\- Persze, pubikám, persze! Csak hagyj minket nyugodtan! – válaszolt Logan.

\- Ajánlom is, hogy fizess! – mondta egy tagbaszakadt fickó a szomszéd asztalnál.

\- Én meg azt ajánlom, hogy pofa be! Különben…

\- Különben mi lesz? – kérdezte a fickó, majd felállt az asztaltól. – Errefelé nem szeretjük az ismeretleneket.

\- Ájjáá le! – mondta Martin, és ő is felállt az asztaltól. A sörtől azonban megszédült, megbicsaklottak a lábai, és összeesett. – Ajj..

\- Micsoda puhányok vagytok! – nevetett a tagbaszakadt fickó. Kolosszus felállt, és odaállt a fickó elé. Egy fejjel volt magasabb nála, és fél méterrel szélesebb is. Peter nyugodt hangon ezt mondta neki:

\- Biztos vagy ebben?

Erre a fickó, aki eddig a legnagyobb és legerősebb férfinak hitte magát a városban, nyelt egyet, kifizette a sörét, és elment. Kolosszus visszaültette Martint a székébe, majd ő is leült. Logan megszólalt:

\- Kicsit azért bánom, hogy nem lett balhé. Bár két másodperc alatt kiütöttem volna, nem lett volna túl szórakoztató. Elmesélek inkább egy régi történetet egy igazán nagy balhéról.

„Vietnam, 1970-as évek eleje. Már vártuk, hogy vége legyen annak a nyamvadt háborúnak. A dzsungel, a sok halott katona… Köztük sokan még fiatalok voltak, csak gyerekek. A sok seggfej politikus miatt haltak meg ott ennyien, akik mindenbe beleszóltak! És még én kommandóm is súlyos veszteségeket szerzett, pedig az enyém volt a legjobb. Sorra hullottak a legjobb embereim. Akkoriban kevesen tudták, miért élem túl a súlyosabb sérüléseket, bár az okosabbak gyanítottak valamit a csapatomból, de nem mertek szólni. Egy nap a felettesemhez, Brian Clint tábornokhoz fordultam:

\- Elég ebből, tábornok! Nincs értelme itt kivéreztetni az elit kommandónkat, ha az elnök úgyis ki akar vonulni ebből a nyamvadt országból!

\- Ne feleselj, Howlett! – szólt nekem vissza. – Nem tehetünk mást. Legfelsőbb szintről van az utasítás, hogy ott legyetek az első sorokban. – Erre káromkodtam egy nagyot a fogaim között, de a tábornok folytatta: - Ne morogj, százados! Talán van egy lehetőség. Ha esetleg egy nagyon veszélyes küldetésben aratnátok sikert… rá lehetne venni a főparancsnokot, hogy kapjon a kommandód egy nagyobb pihenőt. És mire lejárna a pihenőtök, véget is érne a háború.

\- De tábornok, nem akarom több jó emberemet a biztos halálba küldeni!

\- Ki mondta, hogy ők is mennének? – mosolygott Clint.

Ő tudta, hogy mire vagyok képes, a háború elején még az ő kommandós egységében szolgáltam. Így aztán megkaptam a feladatot: 50 km-re az ellenség vonalai mögött, az egyik legveszélyesebb dzsungel mélyén tartották fogva Brantner kapitány tengerészgyalogosait. Őket kellett kiszabadítanom.

A csapatomnak nem mondtam semmit. Elindultam egyedül, kora reggel. Nem volt nálam semmi, csak egy bozótvágó kés, és egy gépfegyver. Lassan tudtam csak haladni. Amerre mentem, több helyen amerikai katonák hulláiba botlottam. Többeket meg is kínoztak. Borzasztó látvány volt. De a mocsadékok megfizettek. Útközben orvul többször is meglőttek. Ilyenkor általában halottnak tetettem magam, és lebuktam a földre. Volt, amikor egy egész tárat is belémlőttek. Elég fájdalmas volt, de fél óra múlva nyugodtan tudtam folytatni az utam. Aztán volt nagy meglepetés, hogy a halottnak hitt áldozatuk kaszabolja le őket a tábortűz mellett következő éjszaka. Senki se állíthatta meg a Rozsomákot! – így neveztek akkoriban a barátaim."

\- Szép mese, haver! – nyitott be a tagbaszakadt fickó, aki nemrég ijedten eloldalgott a kocsmából. – Én, és a cimboráim szeretnének veletek elbeszélgetni odakinn!

\- Te akartad! – mondta Logan. – Gyerünk fiúk, mutassuk meg nekik, hogy mire vagyunk képesek! De semmi trükk! – és kisétált a kocsmából. Peter megcsóválta a fejét, majd odaszólt Martinnak:

\- Inkább maradj itt, még teljesen részeg vagy!

\- Neeeem… mi összetartozunk… együtt… - mondta Martin, és kitámolygott a kocsmából, majd odakiabált a tucatnyi tagbaszakadt rosszarcú férfinak, akik odakinn vártak rájuk: - Kapjatok el! Hahaha! – majd láthatatlanná vált.

\- Ez mi volt? – kiáltott az egyik, tetovált fazon rémülten. – Ez csak úgy eltűnt!

\- Biztos csak káprázott szemed, pubi! – mondta Logan, és hatalmasat bevágott az arcába.

A trió tehát egy késő éjszakai verekedésbe keveredett. Logan könnyűszerrel terítette le kigyúrt ellenfeleit puszta kézzel. Peter inkább csak a támadásokat védte ki, és néhányuknak vágott vissza, emberi alakjában. Mire már csak páran voltak talpon, az egyik, vérző fejjel ezt ordította:

\- Ezért megfizettek! – És elővett egy fegyvert, és Peterre lőtt. Kolosszus még utolsó pillanatban acél alakjára váltott, így a golyó nem tudott neki ártani.

\- Ezt nem kellett volna. – válaszolt az orosz mutáns, majd megfogta és felemelte a férfit.

\- Eressz el, te rohadt mutáns!

Egy szirénát hallottak, és hamarosan megjelent egy rendőrautó, amiből két rendőr szállt ki:

\- Fel a kezekkel! Ne mozduljatok!

\- Héhé, nem mi kezdtük! – mondta Logan, és elindult a rendőrök felé. A rendőrök azonban nem mozdultak. Logan odaért a rendőr elé, látta, hogy a szeme se rebbent. - Mi a fene…?

\- Nem mi, hanem ki! – szólalt meg egy női hang.

Jean és Betsy a közeli utcasarkon álltak.

\- Szerencsétek, hogy épp erre jártunk! - mondta Jean. – A professzor nem lesz rám büszke, de a rendőrök nem fognak semmire se emlékezni, és a földön fekvő barátaitoknak úgyse fogja senki se elhinni a bádogember és a láthatatlan ember történetét.

\- Apropó, hol van Martin? – kérdezte Betsy.

\- Nem látom! – mondta Peter.

\- Nem lehet messze… az előbb láttam, hogy az egyik fickót leütötte. De amilyen részeg volt, saját magát üthette ki valószínűleg. – jegyezte meg Logan.

\- Itt vagyok… - mondta elhaló hangon Martin.

\- Mi lenne, ha végre láthatóvá válnál, te szerencsétlen! – kiáltott dühösen Betsy. Erre Martin láthatóvá vált, a földön feküdt a közelben. A lány odament hozzá, és ráripakodott: - Most azonnal szedd össze magad! Ne akard, hogy szégyen-szemre én cipeljelek el az autóig!

\- Helló… - nyögte Atmoszféra részegen. – Mondták már, hogy olyan a szemed, mint…

\- Nem akarom tudni! – mondta Ronin, és kinyújtotta a kezét. A fiú belekapaszkodott, és felállt, de szédülni kezdett, és a lány felé kezdett dőlni. – Csak semmi bizalmaskodás! – mondta Martinnak, aki széles vigyorral vette tudomásul, hogy a lány átkarolja, és támogatja a kocsi felé tartva. Mire beültek a kocsiba, a többiek már ott voltak.

\- Gondolom ti nem szórakoztatok olyan jól, mint mi! – nevetett Logan.

\- Lehet. De legalább mi nem bűzlünk az alkoholtól. – jegyezte meg Jean, majd beletaposott a gázba.

\- És legközelebb ne vigyétek magatokkal Martint. Ha még egyszer így vigyorog rám, kénytelen leszek lekeverni neki egy akkora pofont, hogy az összes foga kihullik… - tette hozzá Betsy.

\- Logan… mi lett Bran.. Branttel? – kérdezte elcsukló hangon a fiú.

\- Hogy mi lett Brantnerrel? Mi lett volna? Hát kiszabadítottam őt és a csapatát, és örök hálával tartozik nekem. Ő bezzeg örült nekem, nem úgy, mint ez a rakás helyi szarházi! – nevetett Logan.

\- Legközelebb inkább megyek én is vásárolni. – mondta befejezésül Peter, majd az autó az Intézet felé vette az irányt…

**_Következő héten az ügynökök ismét éles bevetésen vesznek részt, oda mennek, "ahová nem süt be a napfény"!_**


	12. 12 - Ahová nem süt be a napfény

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

_**Magnetó a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front nyomára vezetette az ügynököket, akik legyőzték a csapatot, és Polaris kivételével mindegyiküket elfogták. A Cytorac-rubint azonban nem került elő. Vészmadár elhagyta az Ügynökséget, mert nem értett egyet Xavier továbbra is nagy gyanakvásával Magnetóval kapcsolatban. A győzelem ünneplése viszont félbeszakadt, mert a Front telepatája egy telepatikus csapdát állított Xavier professzornak. A telepata elmenekült, a professzor pedig lehet, hogy soha többé nem fog magához térni. Az ügynökök kételkednek abban, hogy az Ügynökségnek van-e bármi értelme, és a professzor nélkül nem tudják, hogy merre menjenek tovább. Rozsomák megpróbálta összerázni egy kicsit a csapatot.**_

A következő hetek során beérni látszott Logan terve, hogy az ügynököket valódi csapattá kovácsolja össze. A kezdeti civakodások lassan barátságos csipkelődésekké váltak, és nagyobb viták nélkül is meg tudtak lenni egymással. A kiképzések kezdték megtenni hatásukat, és saját képességeik használatát is gyakorolták. Kolosszus a gyorsaságán próbált javítani, Atmoszféra egyre nagyobb és nagyobb tárgyakat volt képes hosszabb időre láthatatlanná tenni.

Már egy hónap is eltelt a Testvériség telepatájának akciója óta, de Xavier professzor még mindig nem tért magához. Jean még mindig nem volt képes a prof elméjével kapcsolatba lépni. Dr. McCoy azonban nem akarta elfogadni, hogy agyhalott lenne, és igyekezett ezt az optimista vélekedést terjeszteni a kúriában. Az ügynökök nem jutottak előre a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front megmaradt tagjainak és Magnetónak a felkutatásában sem, több elképzelés is kudarcot vallott a felkutatásukra.

De egyik nap Rogers százados riasztására útnak keltek New York felé. Izgatottan várták a százados ismertetését az ügynökök, azt remélték, hogy a Testvériség és a Front közül valamelyik nyomára tudnak majd jutni. Csalódniuk kellett:

\- Ügynökök! Egy mutáns ereje manifesztálódott. Nagy erejű mutáns lehetett, többen súlyosan megsebesültek, és pár halott is lehet. A 5.-ik utca középső szakaszán történt az eset. Helyezzétek biztonságba a mutánst, mielőtt bárkinek is ártani tudna.

\- Vagy neki ártanának… - morogta Rozsomák. Az elmúlt időszakban több olyan esetekről is tudomást szerzett az Ügynökség, hogy ártatlan, gyenge képességű mutánsokat bántalmaztak súlyosan.

Az ügynökök a helyszín közelében szálltak le a Feketerigóval. A rendőrök várták őket:

\- Állj! Maguk mit akarnak! – mondta az egyik rendőr.

\- X-Ügynökség vagyunk, a nevem Rozsomák, és azért jöttünk, hogy biztonságba helyezzük…

\- Ezt bárki mondhatja! Tegye le a fegyvert, uram! Tegye le! – ordított neki a rendőr, és egyre több másik rendőr vette őket körbe.

\- Anima? Teszel valamit, vagy inkább intézzem el én? – kérdezte Rozsomák. Jean nem szólt semmit, csak koncentrált, és az erőszakos zsaru kedvesen ezt válaszolta:

\- X-Ügynökség? Így már mindjárt más. Kérem, fáradjanak közelebb a helyszínhez. És elnézést a kellemetlenségért.

A többi rendőr kicsit furcsállta a történteket, de engedelmeskedtek felettesüknek. Logan morgott egyet, majd továbbmentek.

\- El se hiszem, hogy kormányzati ügynökség vagyunk, és a rendőrök nem hisznek nekünk, csak azért, mert mutánsok vagyunk! – mondta dühösen Ronin.

\- Csak idő kell nekik, hogy megszokjanak minket! – nyugtatta Atmoszféra, de a lány ettől csak dühösebb lett. A viszontválaszát Logan közbeszólása akadályozta meg:

\- Még mindig túl sokat pofáztok küldetés közben!

Megérkeztek a helyszínre. Pár sebesült volt, akiket a mentősök láttak el. A közelben gyülekező tömegben viszont továbbra is pánikhangulat volt, és mutánsellenes jelszavakat kiabáltak az ügynökök felé.

\- A szemtanúk szerint a csatornanyíláson távozott a mutáns. – mondta Anima.

\- Akkor megyünk utána! Érzek egy erős szagot, talán az övé. Hmmm, jellegzetes büdös, csatornaszag. – adta ki Rozsomák a parancsot. És máris lemászott a csatornába.

\- Ezt most nem mondod komolyan… Oda le? – húzta a szája szélét Martin.

\- Ne légy kislány! – vetette oda Betsy, és Logan után tartott.

\- Még jó, hogy van egyenruhánk, és nem valami jó ruhámat koszolom össze… - jegyezte meg Jean, és ő is lement.

\- Gyere már! – mondta Kolosszus a még mindig bizonytalan csapattársának, aki végül fintorogva, de a többiek után indult.

Lenn a csatornában nagyon büdös volt, de Rozsomák még tudta követni a mutáns szagát. A mocsokba gázolva haladtak pár percen keresztül, mindenkit a hányinger kerülgetett, majd Logan tanácstalanul megállt, és körbe-körbe beleszagolt a levegőbe.

\- Nem érzem! Olyan nagy már a bűz! És sok más bűzös alak is van itt, nem tudom megkülönböztetni a szagokat egymástól.

\- Társaságunk akadt! – kiáltott Anima. – Körbevesznek minket!

Előttük és mögöttük több mutáns jelent meg. Biztosan nem tudták volna letagadni, hogy mutánsok. Az egyiknek 4 karja volt, a másiknak pikkelyei voltak bőr helyett, és a többinek is mind volt valami külsődleges mutáns jellegzetessége.

\- Kik vagytok, és mit akartok? – kérdezte az egyikük, akik még leginkább emlékeztetett egy hétköznapi emberre, de ragyás bőre volt, amelyet hatalmas kelések borítottak, a szeme meg sárgásan világított.

\- Az X-Ügynökség vagyunk, és egy mutánst keresünk, aki fenn ártatlanokat támadott meg. Adjátok át nekünk, szeretnénk biztonságba helyezni! – mondta Rozsomák.

\- Mi nem adunk át senkit magunk közül! Mi összetartozunk! És nem tárgyalunk a kormány ügynökeivel! – kiáltotta dühösen a ragyás mutáns, majd hozzátette: Ha nem távoztok azonnal, nem ússzátok meg ép bőrrel!

\- Engem ne fenyegessetek! Adjátok meg magatokat! – morogta Logan, majd fegyverét a ragyás mutáns felé fordította.

Ezzel elszabadult a pokol. Hátulról egy hatalmas behemót jelent meg, falfehér bőrrel, és Kolosszusra támadt.

\- Ezért megfizettek! – mondta a ragyás mutáns, aki Anima felé közeledett, és megfogta a karját.

\- Segítség! – sikoltott a lány, és hirtelen neki is kelések kezdték borítani a testét. Nem volt elég gyors, hogy a támadója képességét az elméjéből megtudhassa, és megfelelően védekezhessen ellene, vagy egy telepatikus támadással lebéníthassa.

\- Jean! – ordított Rozsomák, miközben puszta kézzel próbált több rá támadó mutánst legyűrni, mert egy ügyes ellenfele kiütötte a kezéből fegyverét.

Ronin a kardjával próbált utat törni magának, hogy Anima védelmére siessen, de egyre több és több mutáns jelent meg. Egyesek erősebbek voltak, és szembe tudtak szállni egyedül az ügynökökkel, mások viszont harcban nem túl hasznos képességgel bírtak. Atmoszféra egy középkorú nővel találta magát szembe:

\- Kérem, asszonyom…! – mondta, de a nő csak nevetett. Majd Martin is elkezdett nevetni, és hamarosan a földön fetrengett a nevetéstől: - Nem… nem tudom…. nem tudom abbahagyni! HAHAHA!

\- Jellemző! – jegyezte meg Ronin, miközben egy szürke bőrű mutánst próbált legyűrni, aki viszont gumihoz hasonló teste volt, így a lány nem tudta megsebezni.

\- Elég ebből! – ordított Rozsomák. – Visszavonulunk! Jeant gyorsan orvoshoz kell vinni! Kolosszus, tisztítsd meg az utat visszafelé! Ne fogd vissza magad!

\- Rendben! – mondta az acéltestű mutáns, és végre kiütötte behemót ellenfelét. Ronin kivonta a forgalomból a nevettető nőt, így Atmoszféra is visszatért a küzdelembe, és a gumitestűt sikerült meglepnie egy óvatlan pillanatban.

\- Nem mentek sehova! – kiáltotta a ragyás, és Rozsomákot is megragadta.

\- Hibás döntés! – morgott az ex-százados, és néhány ütéssel kiütötte. A testét kelések kezdték borítani, de sokkal lassabban, mint Jeannek. – Gyerünk, gyerünk, nyavalyás öngyógyító képesség! – felkapta a földön fekvő telepatát, és Kolosszus után indult. - Ronin, Atmoszféra, fedezzetek hátulról.

A visszavonulás sikeresnek ígérkezett. Ronin egy telekinetikus lökéshullámmal visszavetette a keskeny csatornában utánuk tartó furcsa külsejű mutánsokat, így tudtak egy kis időt nyerni.

\- Gyorsan, gyorsan! Gyengül Anima pulzusa! Gyerünk te lány, ne add fel! – mondta feszülten Rozsomák. – Atmoszféra, szólj Dr. McCoynak, hogy készüljön fel egy újabb beteg fogadására!

\- Értettem! – válaszolt a láthatatlan mutáns, miközben a csatornakijárat felé tartottak.

Amint azonban befordultak jobbra, a következő járatba, és csapat újabb mutánsba botlottak. Elől egy fiatal férfi állt, akinek csak egy, hatalmas szeme volt, amelyet becsukva tartott.

\- Egy küklopsz! – kiáltott fel rémülten Martin.

**_Barát, vagy ellenség? Sikerül megmenteni Animát időben, mielőtt a fertőzés megölné? Következő héten kiderül!_**


	13. 13 - Küklopsz

**#13 – Küklopsz**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Miközben Xavier professzor még mindig kómában fekszik, az ügynököket egy New York belvárosában történt robbanás kivizsgálására küldték. A nyomok a föld alá vezettek, ahol ellenséges mutánsokkal találkoztak, Anima súlyosan megbetegedett. Miközben a kijárat felé menekültek, egy újabb csapat mutánssal találkoztak, élükön egy hatalmas szemű küklopsszal._**

\- Kik vagytok? – kérdezte a férfi nyugodt hangon. – Kik vagytok, és mit akartok tőlünk?

\- Scott? Te vagy az? – kérdezte elhaló hangon Jean.

\- Jean! Nem hiszel el, Jean, tényleg itt vagy? – lepődött meg a férfi. Egyetlen, hatalmas szeme még mindig be volt csukva. – Nem esett bajod?

\- Csak kelések borítják a testét, te nyomorult! – ordította Rozsomák. – Nem tudom ki vagy, és miért nem hagysz minket kijutni, de azt ajánlom, gyógyítsd meg valahogy a lányt, különben megbánod azt is, hogy megszülettél!

\- Gyógyító, gyere ide! – mondta a férfi. Egy idős asszony lépett elő, és rátette a kezét Jeanre. A lányról lassanként eltűntek a kelések, és pár perc múlva lábra tudott állni. Loganre is rá akarta tenni a kezét az idős asszony, de ő dühösen felmordult:

\- Megoldom én magam! – pár percen belül Rozsomákot teljesen meggyógyította a képessége.

\- Scott… Mit csináltok, miért támadtatok ránk? – kérdezte Jean.

\- Az itteniek nagyon félnek mindenkitől, csak önvédelemből tették. De Jean! El se hiszem, hogy itt vagy. Sajnálom, hogy nem láthatlak. De tudod, ha kinyitom a szemem, mindent elpusztítok vele!

\- Szóval, ki vagy te? – kérdezte Atmoszféra.

\- Scott Summers néven születtem. A mutáns képességem egy pusztító átok. Ha kinyitom az egyetlen szemem, egy pusztító sugár tör ki belőle, amely mindent elpusztít, amely az útjába áll! Ezért elbujdostam ide le, New York csatornarendszerébe. Nagy erőm miatt az itteniek vezetőül fogadtak.

\- De ez nem igaz! – mondta Jean. – Van egy speciális szemüveg, amit direkt a te számodra terveztek. Nem kell bujkálnod, élhetnél köztünk, fenn!

\- Nem, nem tehetem. – mondta Scott, és odalépett a lányhoz. Felé nyújtotta a kezét, a lány pedig megfogta. – Nem akarok ártani azoknak, akiket szeretek. Nem, soha többet. Elég egy véletlen, hogy elmozdul a szemüveg, vagy bármi, és katasztrófa történhet!

\- Segíthetünk rajtad, Scott! – mondta Jean. – Xavier professzor is sokat járt ide hozzád, hogy segítsen legyűrni benned ezt a félelmet.

\- Nem. A helyem már itt van, lenn. Vigyáznom kell azokra, akikre senki se vigyáz. A leggyengébbekre, a legszámkivetettebbekre.

Az ügynökök és a földalatti mutánsok egyaránt meglepődve figyelték a párbeszédet. Nem számítottak arra, hogy ismerőst találnak az idegen társaságban. Úgy tűnhetett, mintha Jean és Scott között valami történt volna valami a múltban, és most csak ott vették fel a beszélgetés fonalát, ahol annak idejét otthagyták. A kezdeti feszültség már lassan csökkenni kezdett, csak Logan volt gyanakodó, szokás szerint. Egy robbanás hangja hallattszódott a közelből, a csatornából. A két társaság felkapta a fejét.

\- Elég a szócséplésből, el kell húznunk innen! – kiáltotta Rozsomák. – Tűnjünk el innen, mielőtt minden a fejünkre zuhan!

Ekkor egy még nagyobb robbanás hangját hallották, és felettük is elkezdtek mozogni a csatornát takaró téglák.

\- Vigyázzatok! – kiáltott Ronin, és egy telekinetikus pajzsot volt néhányuk fölé.

Egy nagyobb robbanással leszakadt a csatorna teteje, téglák és némi föld zúdult rájuk. Az ügynökök és a földalatti mutánsok két táborra szakadtak. Az egyik oldalt Jean, Scott, Kolosszus, és pár furcsa kinézetű mutáns, a másik oldalon a többiek.

\- A rohadt életbe. Na, ebből hogy mászunk ki? – kérdezte Logan, miközben félrelökte magáról a téglákat, és a többieknek is segített kiszabadulni a romok alól. – Mindenki rendben van? Jean?  
\- Hallak, Logan. – mondta Jean telepatikusan a törmelék túlsó oldaláról. – Scott segít nekem kijutni a felszínre, ti pedig kövessétek azt a gülüszemű kisfiút, aki veletek együtt ragadt, majd ő segít nektek kivezetni titeket is.  
\- Oké, szóval öcskös, mutasd az utat!

A 8 éves kor körüli, gülüszemű kisfiú félénken intett, hogy kövessék. Többszöri kanyarodás, és pár perc séta után ismét egy robbanás hallatszódott, és ismét beomlott a csatorna teteje. Ezúttal Rozsomák, illetve Ronin és Atmoszféra ragadtak az omlás túlsó oldalain.

-A francba! Pont a kölyökre esett a törmelék, és nincs magánál! A gyógyító meg a Jeanék oldalán ragadt! – mondta egyre ingerültebben Logan. – Mi a fene folyik itt? Valami nagyon nem stimmel… Nem magától omlik ránk a csatorna teteje!  
\- Most mit tegyünk? – kiabált át az omlás túlsó oldalára Atmoszféra.  
\- Próbáljatok meg kijutni valahogyan!  
\- De hiszen ez több tucat km hosszú csatornahálózat, akár órákig is eltarthat, mire kijutunk. – mondta Martin. – Nincs mindenütt kijárat a felsőbb csatornákba, ahonnan ki lehetne jutni a felszínre.  
\- Hacsak nem omlik ránk a csatorna teteje, és nem halunk meg. – jegyezte meg Ronin.  
\- Bíztató… Valaki tényleg lehet itt rajtunk kívül. – mondta rémülten Martin. – Logan, te mit gondolsz? Logan? Logan! – A férfi azonban nem válaszolt.  
\- Már elment… Ideje nekünk is útnak indulni.  
\- De merre, Betsy? Hiszen…  
\- Csak nem félsz? – kérdezte a lány gúnyosan. Martin nem válaszolt, csak elindult tovább a csatornában.

Eközben Scott és Jean a kijárat felé tartottak, útközben beszélgetésbe bonyolódtak.

\- Scott, évekig járt hozzád Xavier professzor. Sokat voltam én is itt vele a tanítványaként. Nagyon sok időt és energiát fektetett beléd, hogy sikerüljön rávennie téged, hogy gyere vissza a felszínre. Teljes értékű életet élhetnél!  
\- Nem lehet. Mikor megjelent a képességem… ráomlott a szüleimre a ház. Ott haltak meg, miattam! Soha többé nem akarok bántani senkit, soha többé nem akarom kinyitni a szemem!  
\- Nem a te hibád volt, ezt már ezerszer végigvettük!  
\- Dehogynem… Azóta is emészt az önvád. És hogy véletlenül ártanék a szeretteimnek. Véletlenül árthatnék neked…

Anima elhallgatott, és megfogta Küklopsz kezét:

\- Ne feledd: én mindig itt leszek neked, ha meggondolod magad.  
\- Köszönöm, Jean. Hamarosan elválnak útjaink, mert elérkezünk egy kijárathoz.

Ekkor váratlanul több mutáns jelent meg szembe. Nem szóltak semmit, csak előlépett egyikük, és egy forgószélként sebesen forogni kezdett. Minden nagyon hirtelen és váratlanul történt, az áldozatok nem is voltak felkészülve a védekezésre. A föld alatt élő mutánsok elestek a váratlan szélvihartól. Egy másik támadó előlépett, és megragadta Jeant.

\- Scott, segíts! – kiáltotta. – Védve vannak a telepátiám ellen, tehetetlen vagyok!  
\- Nem! Nem nyithatom ki a szemem! Nem látom merre vagy, nem akarlak bántani!  
\- Scott, most nyisd ki, most épp eltalálnád egyiküket, bízz bennem!  
\- Nem, nem merem! Sajnálom! – mondta Küklopsz, aztán az egyik támadó leütötte. Jean eddigre már szintén eszmétlen volt.

A támadók Tornádó névre hallgató vezetője elégedetten nyugtázta:

\- Ez könnyű volt! Most jönnek a többiek! A főnök elégedett lesz a munkánkkal.

Ronin és Atmoszféra időközben egy zsákutcába jutottak. Nem igazán látták, hogy hogyan tudnának a csatornából kikerülni. A feszültség egyre nagyobb lett, a többiektől már fél órája elszakadtak.

\- Nem értem, ez a járat olyan jól nézett ki, azt hittem ezen végre kijutunk! – mondta kétségbeesetten Atmoszféra.  
\- A kijárat erre van. – szólalt meg egy férfi a hátuk mögött hirtelen, minden előjel nélkül.  
\- Higanyszál! Te mit keresel itt! Ti álltok a robbanások mögött! Ha bárkinek valami baja esett, akkor… - kiáltott rá Ronin.  
\- Nyugi, nyugi, nindzsalány! – hadarta Higanyszál. – A Testvériséggel mi is a robbanást okozó mutáns után kutatunk. Apám szerint valaki állhat a háttérben.  
\- Talán ő maga? – kérdezte Martin. – Ne légy nevetséges…  
\- Hallgassatok! Most pedig kövessetek! – mondta Higanyszál, majd szélsebesen elszáguldott.  
\- Hát így könnyű hamar megtalálni a kijáratot, ha valaki ilyen gyors. – jegyezte meg Martin, majd a szélsebes mutáns után futottak.

Pár perc múlva elérték a Testvériséget, Magnetó kivételével mindannyian ott voltak: Miss Colt, Adamas és Piró. Higanyszál épp akkor tért vissza egy felderítésről, nem túl optimistán:

\- A kijáratot valaki lezárta, és amerre mentem, több robbanás is maga alá temetett volna, ha nem vagyok ilyen gyors.  
\- Valaki figyel minket. Érzem! – mondta Adamas.  
\- Nem is tévedsz, gyémántnő! – kiáltott Tornádó, amint megjelent a csapatával. – Mi vagyunk a Halálosztók, és azért jöttünk, hogy elpusztítsunk bennetek. Hamarosan az X-Ügynökség és a Mutánsok Testvérisége megszűnik létezni!  
\- Azt hiszem itt az ideje az összefogásnak! – mondta Atmoszféra.  
\- Ezt mondom már egy ideje! – mondta Higanyszál. – Ilyen béna névvel, hogy Halálosztók, nem ijesztenek meg minket!

A Halálosztók egy elég szedett-vedett csapatnak látszottak, mint akiket csak nemrég toboroztak össze. A vezetőjük Tornádó volt, ami szélsebesen forgott körbe-körbe, ezzel egy kis tornádót gerjesztett. Veszélyességét az adta, hogy dobócsillagokat dobált, ezzel a halálos játékszerrel okozott nagy vérveszteséget mindenkinek, mielőtt még megmozdultak volna. Adamast gyémántteste védte meg, Ronin pedig telekinetikus pajzzsal védte magát és a többieket, amíg Piró egy hatalmast lángcsóvát nem irányított Tornádó felé.

\- Ne légy nevetséges! – nevetett Tornádó és a forgószél máris az X-Erő felé fújta a tüzet, Miss Colt kisebb égési sérüléseket szenvedett.

Acélkéz egy olyan mutáns volt, aki jobb kezét bármilyen formájúvá, alakúvá tudta változni, általában valamilyen kardot szokott formálni belőle, és azzal csap le ellenfeleire. Ronin szállt szembe vele.

Óriás egy 3 méter magas, és rendkívül erős Halálosztó volt. Adamasra csapott le, aki bár nem sérült meg, látszott, hogy ő se bírja örökké az ütéseket. Óriás hű társa Vadorzó volt, egy leginkább egy vadállatra hasonlító nő. Kifinomult hallással és látással bírt, vadállatokhoz hasonló karmai voltak, és nagy erővel is rendelkezett. Atmoszféra nyomába eredt, aki láthatatlanul se tudott menekülni a nő érzékszervei elől: egy nagy vágást kapott a hátára, majd egy ütést a nyakára, és máris véresen, eszméletlenül feküdt a földön.

Az utolsó, ötödik Halálosztó Lézer volt, aki a kezeivel tudott egy gyengébb lézersugarat kibocsájtani a kezéből. A nő lézersugara az emberi húst lassan, de biztosan átvágta, így Piró fájdalmas üvöltéssel mondott búcsút jobb kézfejének, amikor szembekerült Lézerrel.

Csak Higanyszál és Ronin maradt még talpon, de nekik se volt esélyük.

\- Higanyszál! Fuss segítségért, keresd meg Küklopszot és Animát, meg Rozsomákot! Addig én még kitartok valahogyan. Fuss! – kiáltott Ronin.  
\- Nem hagyhatom el a csapatom, bármi is történjen! – válaszolta Higanyszál, de ekkor eltalálta a lábát egy dobócsillag, és a nagy sebességről hirtelen lebénulva hatalmasat esett, és eszméletlenül a földön maradt.  
\- Nem adom meg magam! – ordított Ronin, de miközben Acélkéz támadásait védte ki, Lézer meg tudta sebezni, és Óriás könnyedén kiütötte.

Néhány perccel később egy hatalmas nagy csatornában tértek magukhoz. Azon a helyen folyt össze a New York több része felől is a szennyvíz, úgyhogy a hatalmas földalatti csarnokban kényelmesen elfértek a falhoz rögzítve mindannyian: a Testvériség, Ronin és Atmoszféra. Mikor Atmoszféra magához tért csalódottan vette tudomásul, hogy Jean, Küklopsz és néhány földalatti erősebb mutáns, például Behemót mellett addigra már Rozsomák és Kolosszus is fogságba esett.  
\- Elvesztünk! Már nincs remény… - mondta csalódottan Martin.  
\- Valóban, fiatal barátom, már nincs reményetek! – jelent meg egy újabb mutáns, aki mögött tisztes távolságban ott álltak a Halálosztók. – Az embereim jó munkát végeztek. Hadd mutatkozzak be: a nevem Mr. X!  
\- Nos, Mr. X, öt másodperced van, hogy elengedj minket, különben apró darabokra foglak felvágni! – ordította Rozsomák.  
\- Ugyan már! – nevetett Mr. X, aki elegáns öltözékével, régies kalapjával kitűnt a szedett-vedett Halálosztókhoz képest. Ha nem egy gyilkos mutáns csapat főnöke lett volna, akár egy kedves idős úrnak is lehetett volna gondolni.  
\- Tegye azt, amit Rozsomák mond! – mondta egy határozott hang.

A csatorna-összefolyó túloldalán megjelent X Professzor, Bestia és Kalibán – valamint Magnetó!

_**A következő fejezetben X Professzor visszatér! De hogyan fogott össze Magnetóval? És ki ez a Mr. X?**_


	14. 14 - X Professzor visszatér

**#14 – X Professzor visszatér**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Miközben Xavier professzor még mindig kómában fekszik, az ügynököket egy New York belvárosában történt robbanás kivizsgálására küldték. A nyomok a föld alá vezettek, ahol találtak Küklopsszal, aki a föld alatti élő mutánsok vezetője. Rejtélyes robbanások során az ügynökök csapata több részre szakadt, így a rejtélyes Halálosztók könnyedén legyőzték őket, és a szintén a helyszínen vizsgáló Testvériséget is. Mindannyian egy Mr. X nevű mutáns fogságába estek._**

Néhány órával korábban Dr. Hank McCoy éppen Xavier professzor állapotát ellenőrizte. Az elmúlt napokban egyre gyakrabban látogatott el a betegszobába. Az optimizmusa azonban kezdett egyre inkább alábbhagyni. Most is csalódott volt:

\- Pulzus normális. Lélegzés rendben. Nincs semmi más testi probléma. Jó lenne, ha magadhoz térnél, Charles! – mondta Hank. Már épp távozni készült a szobából, amikor hallott valamit:

\- Szervusz Hank. – mondta halkan Xavier. Szemeit épp csak résnyire nyitotta, hangja még elhaló volt

\- Charles! De örülök, hogy magadhoz tértél! – ugrott fel örömében a doktor. – Már nagyon aggódtunk miattad.

\- Tudom. Bár úgy látszott, hogy nem látok és hallok semmit, ami körülöttem zajlik, az elmém teljesen ép volt, és figyeltelek titeket. Nagyon bolond voltam, hogy beleestem a csapdába, amit a Testvériség telepatája állított.

\- Megtudtad, hogy ki volt ő?

\- Sajnos nem. A csapdába nem haltam bele, de sajnos az kiesett, amit már addig sikerült megtudnom róla. Az arca… nagyon ismerős volt, mintha már láttam volna valahol. Attól tartok, több ellenségünk van, mint valaha gondoltam volna.

Ekkor Atmoszféra szólt a rádión, és tájékoztatott a földalatti eseményekről:

\- Dr. McCoy! Anima súlyosan megsebesült, készülj fel a beteg fogadására!

\- Rendben! Máris készülök!

Bestia elment előkészíteni az ápolószobát. De amikor Jean állapotáról akart kérdezősködni a rádión, nem válaszolt senki. Nem habozott sokáig, és visszatért Xavier szobájába:

\- Az ügynökök nem válaszolnak a rádión, valami baj történhetett. Azt hiszem, most mennem kell, meg kell keresnem őket! Hamarosan visszajövök, addig ne csinálj semmit!

\- Nem, Hank, nem lehet. Az ügynökök bajban vannak, nem hagyhatom őket cserben. Amikor nem voltam ébren… mindenki bejött ide, és beszélt nekem. A gondjaikról, bánataikról. Hogy szükségük van rám. Tudniuk kell, merre haladunk tovább mi, az Ügynökség, és mi, mutánsok. Számítanak rám. Nem ülhetek itt tétlenül. – Xavier összeszedte minden erejét, és felült az ágyában. Még kicsit szédelgett, de visszatért bele az a belső erő, ami miatt mindenki annyira tisztelte.

\- De még csak épp most tértél magadhoz több hét után, veszélyes lehet! Az orvosodként nem engedhetem, hogy velem tarts! – tiltakozott Hank. Félt attól, hogy egy hirtelen fizikai megerőltetés hátráltatja a felépülést.

\- Lehet. De az Ügynökség az én felelősségem. És bármennyire is ostoba voltam, hogy belesétáltam egy csapdába, bármennyire is legyengültem, még most is én vagyok a legerősebb telepata a világon! – mondta magabiztosan Xavier, majd felerősítette a protézisét. – X Professzor ma visszatér! És szükségünk lesz Kalibánra is, hogy megtaláljuk az ügynököket!

Bestia nem tudott semmit se tenni, kénytelen volt tudomásul venni a prof szándékát. Lenyűgözte az idősödő férfi akaratereje és lelkesedése. Rogers százados egy helikoptert küldött értük, amivel gyorsan New Yorkba érhettek. Az utcán bámészkodó tömeg már kisebb lett, de a rendőrök még a helyszínen voltak. A pánik kezdett alábbhagyni, de még mindig lehetett hallani a mutánsellenes jelszavakat, ahogy megérkeztek.

-X Ügynökség vagyunk, a nevem X Professzor! – mondta Xavier. – Ők velem vannak. – mutatott Bestiára és Kalibánra, akiknek külseje megrémisztette a rendőröket. A rendőrök nem szóltak semmit. Rozsomákék megérkezése után beletörődtek, hogy ők itt már nem tehetnek semmit, és a furcsa mutánsokra kell bízniuk a tettes felkutatását.

\- Lent! – mutatott Kalibán az egyik csatornafedélre, majd lemásztak.

\- Nem érzékelek senkit a közelben. – mondta Xavier. – Messze lehetnek.

\- Nem! Nem! Nem! Valaki itt! Valaki itt! – kiáltott lelkesen Kalibán.

\- De nem érzékelek egy elmét se. – válaszolta Xavier. – Biztosan nem tévedsz, barátom?

\- Nem téved, Xavier. – jelent meg egy régi ismerős.

\- Magnetó! Te mit keresel itt! Tudhattam volna! – kiáltott fel döbbenten X Professzor. Azonnal gyanakodni kezdett egykori barátja szándékait illetően.

\- Kímélj meg a dühkitörésedtől, kérlek. Egy mutánst észleltem, és ideküldtem a Testvériséget. A közelben vártam, hogy jelet adjanak magukról. De amikor Higanyszál nem jelzett vissza, tudtam, hogy valami baj lehet.

\- Az ügynökök sincsenek meg. – mondta Xavier. Újra és újra sikertelen kísérletet tett, hogy egykori szövetségese elméjébe lásson.

\- Akkor azt hiszem, uraim, itt az ideje együtt megkeresnünk őket! – szólt közbe Bestia.

\- És ha Magnetó csapdát állított nekünk? – fordult gyanakvóan Bestia felé Xavier. A hosszú, ősz hajú férfi nem reagált, csak elindult az egyik irányba. Bestia megvonta vállait, majd követte. Végül a professzor sóhajtott egyet, majd utánuk indult, és ezt mondta Kalibánnak:

\- Gyere, segítségünk nekünk megkeresni őket!

\- Kalibán segít! Kalibán segít! Igen.

Kalibán képességének köszönhetően hosszabb bolyongás után, de a két csapat nyomára akadtak. A hatalmas csarnokban tehát farkasszemet néztek egymással a Halálosztók és a furcsa „felmentősereg."

\- Látom még többen sétáltak be a csapdámba. Ti négyen akartok legyőzni? – nevetett Mr. X. – A Halálosztókat se tudnátok legyőzni, nemhogy engem!

\- Megint valaki, aki alábecsüli a képességeimet! – mondta Magnetó, majd földön heverő fémeket a Halálosztókra irányította.

\- Bestia, szabadítsd ki őket! – mutatott X Professzor a fogságba lévő szövetségesekre. – Én lekötöm Mr. X-et!

Mr. X is telepata volt, így a professzornak kemény ellenféllel kellett szembenéznie. Az ellenfél képességei teljesen ismeretlenek voltak, így voltak a leginkább veszélyesek. Viszont mintha Mr. X és lakájai már számítottak volna az ügynökök és a Testvériség képességeire.

\- Gyenge vagy, Xavier! – mondta Mr. X önelégült mosollyal az arcán. – Pedig azt hallottam rólad, hogy te vagy a legerősebb telepata a világon.

\- Legyengültem, de még mindig erősebb vagyok nálad! Mondd, mi a célod?

\- Hogy mi a célom? Az most mellékes. De hasznát veszem a fiatal mutánsoknak. Viszont az öregebbekkel semmi célom nincs, téged és Magnetót is meg foglak ölni!

\- NEM! – Kalibán eddig félénken megbújt nem sokkal Xavier mögött, egy kis zugban, most előmászott, és rávetette magát Mr. X-re

\- Nem is tudtam, hogy vannak kutyáid! – mondta nevetve az idős, kalapos mutáns, majd egyetlen ütéssel leterítette Kalibánt, mintha csak egy tizenéves lenne, és elkezdett Xavier felé közeledni, aki minden telepatikus ereje ellenére se tudta visszatartani. – Láthatod, rajtam nem nagyon fog az idő vasfoga!

\- Rajtam sem! – morgott Rozsomák a háta mögött, akit elsőként szabadított ki Bestia. – És most ideje megtartanom, amit ígértem: fel foglak darabolni!

\- Ehhez késre is szükséged lesz. – mondta Magnetó, miközben visszatartotta a Halálosztók támadását egy mágneses pajzzsal. Az egyik földön fekvő éles fémdarabot Rozsomák felé irányította, aki elkapta, és azzal támadt Mr. X-re.

Hamarosan a Testvériség és a többi ügynök is szabadult rabságából, és együttes erővel támadtak a Halálosztókra és Mr. X-re. Mr. X levetette magáról Logant, és Magnetóval küzdött, nagyjából egy súlycsoportba tartoztak. Az ellenfél vezetőjének telepatikus támadásai hatástalanak voltak Magnetóval szemben, de egyéb, telekinézisre hasonlító képességeivel kemény ellenfél volt. Különösen zavaró volt a kétségbeejtő magabiztossága, ahogy a túlerőt kezelte.

Rozsomák Vadorzóra támadt, a két vad mutáns ádáz küzdelmet vívott egymással. A nő éles körmei felsebezték Logan bőrét, aki puszta kézzel küzdött.

-Tetszel nekem, te vadállat!- nevetett a nő, de Logan csak morgott, és nem válaszolt semmit. Néhány ütést sikerült bevinnie a nőnek, de úgy tűnt, mintha nem is érezné őket, csak az orra kezdett el vérezni.

Jean Küklopsz védelme alatt húzódott meg, mert a fogságra esésekor megsérült a lába, nehezen tudott járni. Telepatikusan próbálta meg a Halálosztókat leállítani.

\- Professzor, érezte ezt? A Halálosztók elméje…

\- Igen. Zavartak, feszültek. És félnek, de nem tőlünk! – válaszolt a prof telepatikusan. – Nem tőlünk… hanem Mr. X-től.

\- Mit művelhetett velük?

\- Nem tudom. De az biztos, hogy ezek a mutánsok természetünknél fogva vadak, és Mr. X bele is nyúlt az elméjükbe, nem sokat változtatott rajtuk. Inkább valamivel zsarolja őket… vagy valami mással tartja őket félelemben. De nem tudok jobban belenyúlni az elméjükbe és hatástalanítani őket, csak pillanatnyi zavart tudok nekik okozni, amíg a mieink lecsapnak rájuk.

Ronin visszavágót remélt Acélkéztől, de ő inkább Kolosszussal küzdött. Acél test ellen azonban semmilyen más acél nem elég hatékony, és Kolosszus öklei erősebbek voltak bármilyen más fegyvernél, amit Acélkéz formázni tudott volna. A gyilkos kinézetű Halálosztó hamarosan eszméletlenül terült el a földön, míg Kolosszuson a fáradtság nyoma se látszódott.

\- Semmit se érsz a lézereddel, ha levágom a kezedet! – kiáltott Ronin Lézerre. A két nő dühösen nézett egymásra. A félvér ügynök kardcsapásait a halálosztó alig tudta elkerülni.

\- Ronin, mi nem küzdhetünk az ő módszereikkel! – hallotta Betsy a fejében a prof hangját. – Nem alacsonyodhatunk le az ő szintjükre, nem ölünk és nem okozunk durva sérüléseket!

\- Értettem… - mondta csalódottan Ronin, és inkább a telekinetikus lökéshullámot indított Lézer ellen. A harc hevében néha túlságosan heves volt, nem törődött a következményekkel.

Higanyszál, Piró és Miss Colt sérült volt, őket védte Atmoszféra, és láthatatlanná tette őket. Adamas Tornádó ellen küzdött. A nő nehezen tudott a gyilkos férfi közelébe kerülni, de gyémánt alakban nem lehetett dobócsillagokkal megsebezni, és nehezebb is volt, ezért egy kisebb forgószéllel nem lehetett elrepíteni, de így se tudott sokáig talpon maradni.

A csata nagyon zavaros volt, az ellenfelek percről percre változtak, a teljesen ismeretlen, ellenséges mutánsok felkészültek és kemények voltak, de a jelentős létszámfölényt ők se tudták legyűrni: pár percen belül világossá vált, hogy a Halálosztók és Mr. X csúfos vereséget fognak szenvedni a túlerővel szemben. Mr. X ekkor kiáltott egyet:

\- Halálosztók, távozunk! Xavier és Magnetó, jegyezzétek meg, nem ma láttatok utoljára! – és egyik pillanatról a másikra eltűntek.

\- A francba! Még harcolni akartam volna! – adott hangot csalódottságának Ronin. Rozsomák is dühös volt, hogy a teljes harci izgalom közepében lett vége mindennek hirtelen. Valószínűleg teleportáló szerkezettel rendelkeztek.

\- Nem teljes ez a győzelem, mert elmenekültek. – mondta Magnetó.

\- De örüljünk, hogy Piró kivételével ép bőrrel megúsztuk az egészet. Viszont Kalibán nagyon súlyos állapotban van, azonnal orvosi ellátásra szorul. – szólt Bestia.

\- Sajnos a gyógyítóm is megsérült, most nem tud rajtatok segíteni… - reagált Küklopsz.

\- Akkor ideje távoznunk, ügynökök! – adta ki a parancsot X Professzor. Mielőtt azonban hátat fordított volna az X-Erőnek, egy pillanatra megállt, és Adamashoz fordult: - Nem találkoztunk mi már valahol… valahol máshol? – A nő nem válaszolt, csak rázta a fejét, és mosolygott.

\- Nem is köszönöd meg a segítségem, Xavier? – kérdezte Magnetó. – Hiszen nélkülem sose tudtad volna egymagad és a doktor kiszabadítani mindenkit.

A prof dühös pillantást vetett egykori barátjára, de kénytelen volt beismerni, sokat segített.

\- Remélem Magnetó, hogy még lesz lehetőségünk együtt dolgozni. – tette hozzá Bestia. – Külön-külön nem tudtuk volna legyőzni őket.

\- Egy biztos, Doktor McCoy: nem Xavier és én vagyunk az egyetlenek, akik mutánsokat toboroznak, és küzdenek. Legyen ez egy figyelmeztetés nektek, ügynökök. A háború közeleg – az emberek és más mutánsok ellen is. Valóban készen álltok? – majd a Testvériség is eltűnt egy pillanat alatt…

Egy pillanat csönd után Küklopsz szólalt meg:

\- Professzor… örülök, hogy látom.

\- Én is, Scott. Bár nem ilyen körülmények között. Most te is tapasztalhattad, hogy milyen veszélyekkel kell szembenéznünk. Vess véged önkéntes száműzetésednek, gyere fel a felszínre! Csatlakozz hozzánk!

\- Nem… sajnálom, nem tehetem. Ha elmegyek, ki vigyáz az itteniekre?

\- Hát te nem voltál valami túl hatásos, ahogy láttalak… - jegyezte meg Logan. Scott ökölbe szorította a kezét, de nem válaszolt.

\- Ég veled, Scott! – mondta Jean, és megölelte a férfit, Logan legnagyobb meglepetésére.

Az ügynökök elindultak vissza az Intézetbe. Hazafelé Martin azon gondolkozott, hogy miként lehetne ezeket a föld alatt élő mutánsokon segíteni. Van-e kiút számukra? Lehet-e olyan visszataszító külsővel, vagy veszélyes képességekkel a felszínen élni?

_**A folytatásban: kirobbanó formában! Miközben egy Xavier professzor a kétségeivel küzd, az ügynökök egy olyan küldetésre indulnak, amelynek végkimenetele alapjaiban rengeti meg az Ügynökséget!**_


	15. 15 - Kirobbanó formában

**#15– Kirobbanó formában**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Xavier professzor magához tért a kómából, és Magnetó Testvériségével együtt az Ügynökség legyőzte Mr. X-et és a Halálosztókat. A professzor bizalmatlansága ellenére Magnetónak volt köszönhető megmenekülésük a rejtélyes ellenfél fogságából._**

_A nevem Charles Xavier professzor, és fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csinálok. _

_Mindenki meglepődne, ha ezt tudná. Pedig ez az igazság: fogalmam sincs, hogy mit csinálok. Az éber kóma sokat segített, mert legalább volt időm gondolkozni. És hallgathattam a fiatalokat, amint elmondják nekem gondjaikat, bánataikat. Meg azt is, hogy bíznak bennem, és számítanak rám. Bennem. Bennem, pedig csak egy pszichológus vagyok. Nem mondatom el magamról, hogy valami magasabb rendű célért, ideáért, eszméért küzdenék. Küzdenék egyáltalán? Ha küzdök is, akkor is inkább magammal, a belső démonjaimmal és az öregségemmel küzdök, és nem Magnetóval! Magnetó, ugyan már! Még azt se feltétlenül igaz, hogy én vagyok a világ legerősebb telepatája. Honnan tudhatnám ezt? Az igaz, hogy eddig minden elmepárbajt megnyertem, de közel se találkoztam eddig minden élő telepatával. És az is lehet, hogy ez a nő a Testvériségből, erősebb nálam… Fiatal, gyönyörű, nagy jövő áll előtte, de még mindig nem tudom, hogy honnan ismerős nekem ennyire…_

_És itt van ez az Ügynökség. Eleinte jó ötletnek tűnt. Egy kicsit. De feladtam az önállóságomat. Eddig mindig egyedül dolgoztam. Vagy Magnetóval. Bízom Clint tábornokban, de ő se egészen független, meg van kötve a keze. Sokat panaszkodott már nekem arról, hogy a kormányon belül is egyre többen mutánsellenes húrokat pengetnek, az ellenzék pedig természetesen a kormány ellen ágál, és az ügynökség feloszlatását követeli, mondván, potencionális terroristák vagyunk. Hová fajul ez még?_

_Igaza lenne Magnetónak? Háború lesz? De miféle név ez a Magnetó? Magnus… elég sokat változtál. Érzem dühödet, de vajon a düh vezet minket a jóra? Dühből, dacból küzdünk mindenki ellen, aki velünk szembeszáll, és szüntelenül bizonygatjuk, hogy nekünk van igazunk, és a mi utunk helyes? Van-e egyáltalán helyes út? Ki mondhatja meg azt, hogy mit hoz a jövő, és hogyan kell etikusan viselkednie egy mutánsnak, ha békét szeretne? Békét, amely kitart addig, amíg a homo sapiens teljesen átadja a helyét a homo superiornak?_

_Nem tudom._

_Nem tudom._

_Nem tudom ezekre a kérdésekre a választ. A kómában hetekig ezek a kérdések jártak a fejemben, de nem tudom a válaszokat. De az is lehet, hogy a kérdésfeltevés is rossz._

_Egy azonban biztos: háborúra készül Magnetó, háborúra készülnek más mutáns csoportok is, és az emberek egyes csoportjai is leszámolnának velünk, mert félnek a kihalástól, félnek attól, hogy a neandervölgyi ember sorsára jutnak. Mert ahogy az erősebb, erőszakosabb homo sapiens legyőzte a neandervölgyi embert, úgy fogja legyőzni a homo superior a homo sapienst is. Mondják ők. De hogy én mit gondolok? _

_Nem tudom._

_Egy azonban bizonyos: ezek a fiatalok számítanak rám. Sőt, még Logan is. Pedig van legalább száz éves, de mégis tőlem vár iránymutatást, útmutatást az élethez. Az ő életéhez. Küzdött egész életében. Rozsomák a világ ellen - egyedül. Most itt egy csapat, ami olyan, mint a régi időkben az elit alakulata. De ez több annál számára: itt a mi fajtánk között van. Mutánsok között. _

_Nem tudom, mit vár tőlem. Mindig utalgat a múltjára. Valami titka van esetleg, amit nem akar megosztani? Vagy meg akarja osztani, csak nem tudja, hogyan? De mit akar a csapattól? Mit akar ettől az egésztől? Az örökös küzdés végét aligha. Valami azt súgja nekem, hogy a küzdelem még csak most kezdődik – még az ő tapasztalatához képest is. Talán ezt érzi: még ő is kevés ahhoz, hogy nagy erejű mutánsokkal szemben egyedül mérettesse meg magát._

_És itt van Jean. Nagyreményű telepata, nagyreményű pszichológus-tanonc. Már évek teltek el azóta, hogy tanítványommá fogadtam. Lehet, hogy később még nálam is erősebb telepata lesz belőle. Sokszor cinikus, fanyar, de mégis nagyon empatikus. De van benne valami más is. Valami más, amit hordoz magában, amit még nem sikerült megfejtenem. Talán ő se tudja, hogy mi rejtőzik benne. Még sokat kell tanulnia, hogy korlátok nélkül használhassa képességeit. Minden önbizalma ellenére… támaszra vágyik._

A professzor gondolatait Jean szakította félbe, mert egy küldetésre kellett indulniuk. A professzor befejezte az elmélkedést, és elbúcsúzott az ügynököktől, akik a Feketerigón kaptak egy részletesebb tájékoztatást. Rogers százados hangján érződött, hogy nagyon komoly esetről van szó.

\- Egy nagyon furcsa esetről van szó. Értesüléseink szerint egy iskolában kiugróan magas a rákos betegek száma. Úgy gyanítjuk, hogy egy olyan mutánsról van szó, aki nem tudja kontrollálni az erejét.

\- Mi lehet a képessége? – kérdezte Atmoszféra.

\- Nem tudjuk. Talán a radioaktivitással kapcsolatos.

\- Remek. Akkor én beszélek majd vele. – mondta Rozsomák. – Ha valami baj akadna, akkor én meg tudok gyógyulni. Már csak az a kérdés, hogyan találjuk meg?

\- Odamegyünk az iskolához, és egy erős mutánst fogunk keresni, aki nagy energiát képes kibocsájtani magától. Ezt Kalibán képes megérezni. – válaszolta Anima, és fanyalogva nézett a zombi kinézetű mutánsra, aki még mindig nem gyógyult meg teljesen a Mr. X-től szerzett sebesüléseiből.

New York állam egyik kisvárosába tartottak. Logannel az iskolához odaérve Kalibán megállapította, hogy csak egy mutáns van ott, így a bejárata előtt várakoztak. Ő egy nagy viharkabátban, kalapban állt, egy sállal takarta el az arcát, nehogy valaki észrevegye bizarr külsejét. A tanítás végeztével több tucatnyi gyerek rohant ki lelkesen az épületből.

\- Ő az, ő az! – kiáltott Kalibán, és egy alacsony, sápadt 16 év körüli fiúra mutatott. A fiú észrevette a zombikinézetű mutánst, és rémülten elszaladt. A tömegben kisebb pánik tört ki, amikor a szél lefújta Kalibán kalapját.

\- Remek! Anima, gyere Kalibánért! – szólt rádión Logan a szomszéd utcában várakozó ügynököknek. – Én a fiú után futok!

Logan a fiú nyomába eredt. A szomszéd utcában érte utol, amikor már a sarkában volt, utána kiáltott:

\- Várj, beszélni akarok veled!

\- Nem! Hagyjon békén! – futott tovább rémülten a fiú.

\- Nem akarlak bántani!

\- Hagyjon békén!

Ekkor az egykori százados a földre rántotta, és idegesen elkezdett neki magyarázni arról, hogy ő tudja, hogy egy veszélyes mutáns, és így tovább. A fiú rémülten kiáltozott a csöndes kertvárosi utcában, hogy hagyják békén, a szeme pedig egyre fényesebben kezdett világítani. Rozsomák észrevette, hogy itt valami nem stimmel, de már késő volt: egy hatalmas robbanás tört ki. A közeli házak összedőltek, nagy távolságból is lehetett hallani a robbanás zaját.

-Logan! – kiáltott Anima, és a többi ügynökkel a robbanás helyszíne felé futott.

_**A következő fejezetben az X-Ügynökség alapjai rendülnek meg! Vajon Rozsomák minden sérülésből képes felépülni?**_


	16. 16 - Lejtmenet

**#16– Lejtmenet**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Xavier professzor magához tért a kómából, és Magnetó Testvériségével együtt az Ügynökség legyőzte Mr. X-et és a Halálosztókat. Az ügynökök egy fiatal mutánst kerestek fel, de a helyzet nem úgy alakult, mint ahogy elképzelték: Rozsomák a fiúval együtt egy robbanás epicentrumában volt…_**

Az ügynökök legnagyobb meglepetésére néhány ház romokban hevert, és a robbanás epicentrumában hevert a fiú eszméletlenül. Mellette Rozsomák elég rossz állapotban volt, a feje viszonylag ép maradt, de a többi testrészéből alig-alig maradt van épen, helyenként csak a csontok látszódtak belőle.

\- Logan! Úristen, Logan! – kiáltott egyre rémültebben Jean.  
\- Meghalt? – kérdezte félve Martin.  
\- Nem, még érzem az agyhullámait. Túlélte a robbanást, de az öngyógyító képességének ez túl nagy falat lehet. – válaszolta a lány, miközben néhány könnycsepp kicsordult a szeméből. Vörös hajkoronáját idegesen piszkálta tehetetlenségében. Mindig tudta, hogy mit kell tennie, de most mintha egy világ dőlt volna össze benne.  
\- Nincs meg a két alkarja. – tette hozzá Betsy. – Vajon vissza tudja növeszteni?

Jean elsírta magát a félvér lány érzéketlen válaszától. Egy pillanatnyi zavar után Martin vette át a parancsnokságot:

\- Ideje visszatérni az Intézetbe. Vigyük magunkkal a fiút is, mielőtt még ismét felrobban! Itt csak a helyiek atrocitásainak lenne kitéve.

Az Intézetben Dr. McCoy döbbenten tapasztalta, hogy Loganből nem sok ép testrész maradt. A létfontosságú szervei útközben már visszanőttek vagy meggyógyultak, de a hús és a bőr még sok helyen hiányzott. Az Intézet orvosi vizsgálójában gyűlt össze mindenki megfigyelni, hogy a férfi öngyógyító képessége milyen munkát végez, és a kék bundájú orvos mennyit képes rajta segíteni.

\- Érdekes, egy kicsit olyan mint az élveboncolás. Csinálni kéne pár fényképet! Meg pár videót, most olyan szépen látszik, ahogy dobog a szíve! – mondta izgatottan.  
\- Doktor McCoy! – förmedt rá Martin.  
\- Hank, valóban, most erre nem érünk rá. Mit gondolsz, Logan képessége képes lesz arra, hogy teljesen helyrehozza? – kérdezte aggódta Xavier.  
\- Ezt még nem tudom megmondani. Annyi biztos, hogy egy kis infúziót adok neki. Bár nem tudom, mit tehetnék… - csóválta a fejét Hank. – Attól tartok, hogy egy idő után feladja a szervezete, öngyógyító képessége ide vagy oda! Itt a tudományom már sajnos nem segíthet. És az eddigiek alapján, már régen halottnak kellene lennie.

Az ügynökök aggódva álltak a betegágya körül. Még Betsy is kezdett feszült lenni, mert rájött, hogy Logan haláltusájának a tanúja. Jean pedig elkezdett zokogni, amikor Dr. McCoy kimondta a vészjósló szavakat. Peter úgy tett, mintha nem érezne semmit, de acéltestén belül egy világ dőlt benne össze: a legyőzhetetlen Rozsomák haldoklik!

A következő órák izgatott várakozással teltek el, hogy mennyire lesz képes a férfi meggyógyítani saját magát. Pár órával később, mikor egyre jobban visszanőtt a hús, és néhol a bőr is, magához tért, de elég kába volt. A vizsgálóban csak Bestia volt, és épp a vérmintáját elemezte.

\- Hol vagyok? – hörögte, mert a hangszálai még nem voltak egészen épek.  
\- Ez csodálatos! Magadhoz tértél! – lelkendezett Hank.  
\- Ki vagy te? – morgott Rozsomák. – Válaszolj, vagy megöllek! – és a súlyosan sebesült férfi megpróbált felkelni, és lábra állni, de elesett.  
\- Logan! – futott be a szobába Jean. – Logan, térj magadhoz! – kiáltotta.

A volt katona üvöltött a fájdalmas felismeréstől, hogy mindkét alkarja teljesen hiányzott. Anima nagyon nehezen tudta csak az elméjét lenyugtatni, továbbra is zavart volt, de sikerült visszafektetni az ágyba Bestia segítségével. Erősen tiltakozott bármilyen kezelés ellen, szükség volt egy erősebb telepata segítségére is:

\- Mi történt? - érkezett meg a prof, miután Jean telepatikusan értesítette a helyzetről. Már ő se bírta megtartani a nyugalom látszatát a külvilág felé.  
\- Attól tartok, bár a szervezete képes lesz teljesen meggyógyulni, az elméjét súlyos károsodás érte: nem ismert fel bennünket. – állapította meg Hank. Jean ismét könnyekben tört ki, órákon belül már sokadszorra. Most kezdett csak rádöbbenni arra, hogy mennyire közel áll a szívéhez az egykori százados.  
\- Megnézem, mit tehetek. – mondta a prof, és odalépett hozzá. Először mély álomba jutatta, majd kutatni kezdett az elméjében.

Aznap nagyon lassan teltek a percek, az órák. Senki sem számított arra, hogy pont Logan lesz az, aki súlyosan megsebesül, vagy meghal egy küldetés során. Nem ő volt a leggyengébb láncszem a csapatban, sőt, ő tartotta össze és vezette őket. A baleset következtében az amúgy egyre inkább összeszokottnak tűnő csapat tagjai ezúttal egyénileg vonultak vissza szobájukba, és egyedül próbálták feldolgozni az eseményeket. Rozsomák hiánya jobban meglátszódott, mint ahogy azt a professzor, vagy bárki más gondolta.

Másnap reggel Xavier professzor a dolgozószobájába hívatta az ügynököket. Mindenki gondterhelt volt, és Jean még mindig szipogott.

\- Ügynökök! Van egy jó, és egy rossz hírem. A jó az, hogy Logan fizikailag teljesen fel fog épülni – a két alkarját leszámítva. A rossz viszont az, az emlékei túlnyomó részét örökre elvesztette, és nem leszek képes mindent helyreállítani. Hosszú időre lesz szüksége, hogy teljesen felépüljön az elméje, míg segítek neki ebben. Sok idő lesz, mire újra ügynökként dolgozhat veletek. Ha egyáltalán akar.  
\- Ha egyáltalán akar? – kérdezte meglepődve Martin.  
\- Igen. A hiányzó emlékek, és a súlyos sérülések miatt kissé változhatott a személyisége is. Az emlékei között nagyon sok küszködést láttam a saját belső démonjai ellen. Attól tartok, hogy ezt a nagy munkát elölről kell kezdenie, és még az én segítségem is kevésnek bizonyulhat ehhez.

A szobában síri csend honolt. Mindenki megdöbbenve hallgatott. Még Jean is abbahagyta a szipogást, és tátott szájjal meredt a semmibe.

\- Sajnálom. – mondta a prof. – Telepata vagyok, de nem mindenható.  
\- Az én hibám. Nem hagyhattam volna, hogy egyedül odamenjen. – szólalt meg halkan a vörös hajú lány.  
\- Mi van a fiúval? – kérdezte Martin, hogy elterelje a témát.  
\- Dr. McCoy az elmúlt napokban megvizsgálta őt is. A képessége valamilyen módon kapcsolatba van a radioaktivitással, és nem nagyon tudja még szabályozni. Ezért lehet, hogy akaratlanul megmérgezte az egész családját és a fél iskolát. A robbanás… a robbanás pedig egy mini atombombával ért fel.  
\- Tehát akkor mi is sugárzunk, ha odamentünk a robbanás helyszínére? – kérdezte döbbenten Betsy.  
\- Legfeljebb az örömtől. – nyitott be a szobába Hank. – A kezemben lévő műszer szerint ugyanis titeket nem sok sugárzás ért. Viszont ha ott lettetek volna a robbanáskor, akkor ha nem haltok meg a robbanásban, pár hónapon belül rákban haltatok volna meg.  
\- Ez… igazán jó hír… - jegyezte meg ironikusan Atmoszféra.

Xavier professzor másnap délután Clint tábornokhoz látogatott el, hogy megbeszéljék az elmúlt napok eseményeit és problémáit. Az ügynökök még mindig az elmúlt napok történéseinek hatása alatt voltak. Jean visszavonult a szobájába, de a többiek úgy érezték, most már közösen kellene átbeszélni a történteket:

\- Na, most mondj valami bíztatót! – mondta Betsy Martinnak.  
\- Hát… - sóhajtott a fiú – mi legalább élünk, és jól vagyunk.  
\- Igazán meggyőző az optimizmusod. – jegyezte meg Peter.

Néhány percig csöndben ültek, majd a félvér lány törte meg a csendet:  
\- Van-e ennek bármi értelme? Miért küzdünk, ki ellen küzdünk? Magnetó ellen, aki mindent megtett, hogy megnyerje a jóindulatunkat? Tisztelem a professzort, de nem hiszem, hogy tényleg Magnetó lenne az ellenfél. A prof talán egy kicsit paranoiás. Mr. X sokkal inkább tűnik valódi fenyegetésnek.  
\- Meglehet. – mondta Martin. – Magnetó kicsit öntörvényű, de igazából a Testvériséggel hatékonyan tudna megvédeni minket a bajoktól. Ők sokkal inkább született harcosok, mint mi.  
\- Beszélj a magad nevében! – csattant fel a lány sértődötten.  
\- Jó, te kivétel vagy. Nem tudom, hogy Logan fel tud-e épülni úgy, hogy a régi önmaga legyen. És Jeant megviselte az, ami történt vele.  
\- Teljesen beleesett mostanra. – jegyezte meg Peter.  
\- Sok ember összezárva egy helyen, megesik az ilyesmi. Mondjuk velem nem szokott. – mondta unott hangon Betsy, nem igazán volt az a szentimentális típus. Peter Martinra lesett, aki kicsit grimaszolt egyet, majd közölte:  
\- Megnézem, hogy van Logan.

Logan betegszobájába épp akkor érkezett meg, amikor Jean is. Dr. McCoy már benn volt, és aggódva fogadta őket:  
\- Ki kellett kötöznöm az ágyhoz. Egészen meg van vadulva. Talán ha meglát titeket, felismerhet titeket, de engem nem ismert fel.

Az ágyon nem is egy emberi lény, hanem sokkal inkább egy morgó, hörgő vadállat feküdt, néhány erős szíjjal lekötözve… Martin és Jean nem sokáig bírtak ottmaradni, a látottakat nagyon nehezen viselték.

_**A folytatásban Xavier professzor Clint tábornokhoz látogat, és Rozsomák állapota is változni fog…**_


	17. 17 - A jövő záloga

**#17– A jövő záloga**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Az ügynökök előző küldetése nem úgy alakult, mint ahogy elképzelték: Rozsomák egy fiatal mutáns által keltett robbanás középpontjában volt, és súlyosan megsebesült. Két alkarja hiányzik, az emlékeit elvesztette, személyisége eltorzult. Eközben Xavier professzor Brian Clint tábornokhoz indult, hogy megbeszéljék az elmúlt időszak eseményeit…_**

A Xavier professzorért küldött repülőgép leszállt a katonai bázison, ahol az X-Iroda működött. A bázison szokás szerint nagy nyüzsgés volt, de a prof szokatlan gondolatfoszlányokat kapott el akaratlanul is. Mindig ügyel arra, hogy véletlenül se hallja meg mások gondolatait, de ezúttal áramlottak felé a negatív gondolatok, ahogy Clint tábornok irodája felé tartott. Ami pedig végképp meglepte, hogy hasonló hozzáállást tapasztalt a mindig korrekt és készséges tábornoktól is, rögtön, amint belépett a terembe.

\- Brian! Gondterheltnek tűnsz.  
\- Charles! – nyújtott kezet a tábornok. – Valóban gondterhelt vagyok. Kezdem úgy érezni, valami nem stimmel veletek.  
\- Ezt hogy érted?

A tábornok egy dossziét dobott le az asztalra. A prof kinyitotta. Fényképek, dokumentációk voltak arról, hogy hol látták az ügynököket szerte az Egyesült Államokban. Az elmúlt hetekben ugyanis Xavier magánakciókba kezdett, mert úgy érezte, a kormány nem törődik az átlagos mutánsokkal, csak a Magnetó elleni hajtóvadászattal van elfoglalva. És minden Magnetó elleni gyanakvása ellenére úgy érezte, hogy mással is kell törődniük.

\- Te tudtál erről? – kérdezte ingerülten Brian. Xavier lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, felsóhajtott, majd megmondta az igazat. – És miért? Miért, Charles? Miért játszol a tűzzel?  
\- Hogy miért vigyázok a mutánsokra? Mert nincs senki, aki törődne velük!  
\- Ne légy gyerekes! A kormány törődik mindenkivel.  
\- A kormány? A kormányt az Ügynökség testesíti meg az egyszerű mutánsok felé, Brian. Ezért kell nekünk cselekednünk, akkor is, ha nem adsz rá közvetlenül utasítást.  
\- De nem kerülhetsz meg engem! Legalább értesíthettél volna!  
\- Miről? Hogy utánajárok pár furcsa ügynek? Semmi szükség arra, hogy veszélyesnek címkézz ártatlan fiatalokat.

A tábornok dühösen egy nagyot csapott az asztalra. Egy másik papír vett elő, és a prof elé tolta:

\- Tessék. Egy szenátusi meghallgatáson kell részt venned, amiben felelsz a vádakra, miszerint az Ügynökség nem a kormány érdekeit védi, hanem a mutánsokét, még a kormánnyal szemben is. Én a te javadat akarom, ezt te is tudod. De ez az incidens…  
\- James Howlett súlyosan megsebesült.  
\- Howlett? Logan? Ne viccelj már, ő sose sebesült még meg komolyan, csak egyszer volt egy napig kórházban, amikor ejtőernyő nélkül ugrott ki az esőerdőbe Vietnamban, mert másoknak nagyobb szüksége volt rá.  
\- Pedig így van. A robbanásban elvesztette mindkét alkarját, és a személyisége is megváltozott. Vadabb lett…  
\- És? És én mit tehetnék? Nincs katonailag tapasztalt vezetője az Ügynökségnek, nem tudom kit lehetne a helyére rakni. Talán Rogers századost, de ő nem mutáns.  
\- Nem érted miről szól ez, Brian. Logan nagy veszteség, de ez baleset bármikor megtörténhet még egyszer. Úgy, hogy sokan meghalnak. Nagyon sokan. Tele van a világ olyan mutánsokkal, akiknek nincs senki, aki megtanítaná a képességeik helyes használatát. Legfeljebb Magnetó, de ha további mutánsok felett szerez befolyást, az csak a helyzetünket súlyosbítja.  
\- Mit akarsz, mit tegyek?  
\- Egy iskolára van szükség. Egy iskolára, mutánsoknak. Hogy többé ne legyen szükség értelmetlen áldozatokra, veszteségekre. Hogy mindenki biztonságban érezhesse magát, hogy a lehető legtöbb nagy erejű mutáns is tudja irányítani a képességét – és ne a képességük irányítsa őket.  
\- Iskola. Most ezt komolyan mondod? – lepődött meg a tábornok.  
\- Igen. Te pontosan tudod, hogy mit csináltam az elmúlt évtizedek során. Amikor Magnetó és az utolsó tanítványaink is távoztak, a pszichológusi karrierem folytatása mellett döntöttem. Az egyetemen tanítottam, és mellette magánrendeléseim voltak New Yorkban egy saját kis rendelőben. Egyik nap egy nagyon aggódó anya hozta el kamasz fiát. Mondanom se kell, mutáns volt a fiú. Szinte minden mutánsnak nagyon súlyos lelki problémát okoz annak a feldolgozása, hogy más, mint a többiek. A kamaszkor amúgy is elég nehéz mindenki számára, a végére a mutánsoknál aktiválódik az x-gén is. Ott állnak az életük küszöbén, rettegve, félve, bujkálva a külvilág elől. Az évek során egyre több és több ilyen „különleges" betegem akadt. Pár páciensem gazdag családja búsás összeget fizetett azért, hogy ne okozzon számukra „problémát" a gyerek. Ezt a pénzt arra fordítottam, hogy szegényebb mutánsokat is segíteni tudjak. Rövidebb-hosszabb ideig az Intézetben éltek, ezalatt segítettem visszaadniuk az önbizalmukat, és ép lelkű és szívű fiatal felnőttekként távozhattak. A nagyon elszabadult képességeket segítettem kontroll alá vonni. De ez most már nem elég! Egy rendes iskolára van szükség!  
\- De Charles, te egy pszichológus vagy! Nincsenek megfelelő emberek! Te nem taníthatsz nekik mindent. Több tucat erős mutánst tanítanál, és mi lenne velük utána?  
\- Vagy ügynökök lehetnének, vagy visszatérhetnének a hétköznapi életbe.  
\- Hogy élhet hétköznapi életet valaki, aki meg se érinthet másokat például? Nem, ezt nem engedélyezhetem. Mindenki azt mondaná, hogy mutánsokat képzel ki. Egy tucatnyi erős mutáns két nap alatt átvehetné az irányítást az ország felett!  
\- Magnetó háborúra készül. Ő két óra alatt képes lenne rá. – közölte határozottan Xavier.  
\- Magnetó, Magnetó, Magnetó! Nem érdekel Magnetó! – fakadt ki a tábornok. – Ez csak a te paranoiád, amiről az elnököt is meggyőzted, nem tudom hogyan. Engem viszont csak egy dolog érdekel: rács mögött akarok tudni minden mutánst, aki nem fogadja el az Egyesült Államok hatalmát maga felett, és lázadni mer. Nem érdekel, hogy ki kicsoda, ez pusztán a törvényekről szól.  
\- De ki fogja akkor megakadályozni őt, vagy másokat, ha nincsen utánpótlása az ügynököknek? Mondok mást is: a robbanást okozó fiatal mutáns olyan sokkot kapott, hogy kénytelen vagyok kómában tartani. Gondolj bele, lerombolt több házat, megölt majdnem egy embert – és ha ez New York kellős közepén történt volna, több hallottal járt volna, mint a 2001. szeptember 11-én történt terrortámadás! Miképp reagált volna a világ közvéleménye egy ilyen eseményre? Valószínűleg olyan boszorkányüldözés kezdődött volna a mutánsok ellen, amire még soha nem volt példa. A fiú, miután ebbe belegondolt, képtelen volt megemészteni ezt az egészet. És ki tudja, hányan vannak még ilyenek szerte a világon, akik támogatásra szorulnak?

A tábornok sóhajtott egyet, és kinézett az ablakon. Megfordult, és fel-alá járkált a szobában, és kikerülte a választ:

\- Nézd, Charles, öreg barátom. Az Ügynökség csúnyán leszerepelt. Nem tudtatok semmilyen eredményt felmutatni, néhány mutáns terrorista elfogásán kívül. Magnetó és a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front vezetője még szabadon tevékenykedik. Egy mini-atombomba robbant, és nem tudtátok megakadályozni. Meg Howlett is harcképtelen lett. És ezek után arra kérsz, hogy még több engedményért kilincseljek az elnöknél? Tisztában vagy azzal, hogy jövőre választások lesznek? Soha nem egyezne bele, hogy veszélyes csodabogaraknak csináljon iskolát. És én se egyezek bele. Nem lesz itt semmilyen iskola, ez nem a kormány dolga. És jobb lesz, ha kitalálsz valami hatásosat, mert jövő héten a Szenátus nem lesz ennyire jóhiszemű veled, mint most én.

Xavier nem válaszolt semmit, csak elbúcsúzott, és visszatért az Intézetbe. A következő napok során a szobájába zárkózott, és próbált megoldást találni a helyzetre, és a szenátusi meghallgatásra készült. Az Intézetben mintha megfagyott volna a levegő, mindenki magába burkolódzott, és várták, hogy végre történjen valami pozitív változás. Csak Logan állapota változott a következő napokban: fizikailag teljesen felépült – a két alkarját kivéve. A személyisége viszont drasztikusan megváltozott. Amikor egy nap Hank és Martin belépett a szobájába, rájuk mordult:

\- Mit akartok?! Minek kell engem zavarni?  
\- Csak jöttünk megnézni, hogy jól vagy-e. – mondta Martin.  
\- Miért ne lennék jól, öngyógyító képességem van, te barom!  
\- Nyugodj le Logan, kérlek! – nyugtatta a Doktor.  
\- Nyugodt vagyok! – hörgött a férfi.  
\- Le kell nyugodnod, uralkodj magadon! – lépett be Betsy a szobába.  
\- Nyugodt vagyok! – üvöltött a férfi. A szemei vérben forogtak. – Hagyjatok békén, takarodjatok innen!  
\- Logan… - kezdte mondatát Martin, de Logan üvöltve rávetette magát, és a karjának maradék csonkjával próbálta verni. Bestia nagy nehezen tudta csak visszafogni az őrjöngését.  
\- Ha meg lenne a két keze, nem is tudnám lefogni, hiába van sokkal nagyobb erőm! – csodálkozott a szőrös mutáns.  
\- Engedj el! – ordított a volt katona, majd lerántotta magáról Hanket, és kirohant a szobájából, Betsy és Martin se tudták visszatartani.

_**A következő fejezetben: Xavier a Szenátus előtt! Sikerül-e meggyőznie a professzornak a szenátorokat, hogy ne oszlassák fel az Ügynökséget?**_


	18. 18 - Xavier a Szenátus előtt

**#18– Xavier a Szenátus előtt**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Xavier professzor Brian Clint tábornokhoz ment, hogy megbeszéljék az elmúlt időszak eseményeit, de a tábornok nem volt túl segítőkész, és a professzornak a Szenátus előtt kell felelnie az Ügynökség kudarcai miatt. Ezalatt az eltorzult személyiségű Logan kiviharzott az Intézetből…_**

Az ügynökök letargiáját tovább erősítette az, hogy Logan nem tért vissza aznap este. Az ebédlőben gyűlt össze mindenki a prof kérésére, mert úgy vélte, át kell egy kicsit beszélni közösen a dolgokat, egyfajta csoportterápiaként. A javulásnak azonban a nyoma se látszott, sőt még a régi konfliktusok is a felszínre kerültek. Épp, mire a csapat több hónap alatt végre összerázódott volna.

\- Arra számítottam, hogy kicsit csak kiszellőzteti a fejét, és nem arra, hogy csak úgy csapot-papot hátrahagy... - sóhajtott Bestia.

\- Ne hibáztasd magad, úgyse tarthattuk volna itt az akarata ellenére. - mondta Xavier. – Sajnálatos módon nem igazán emlékszik ránk, ezért nem tudja, hogy bízhat-e bennünk.

\- De... így hogy segítünk rajta? - fakadt ki Jean. - Meg kell találnunk, és vissza kell hoznunk ide. Ön- és közveszélyes ilyen állapotban.

\- Kezek nélkül nehezen árthat bárkinek is. - jegyezte meg Betsy.

\- Te szemét! - üvöltött a vörös hajú lány, és teljes erővel telepatikus támadást intézett a félvér lány ellen, aki felsikoltott fájdalmában.

\- Elég legyen ebből! - csattant fel a prof. - Jean, ez a viselkedés megengedhetetlen!

A professzor és tanítványa az asztrálsíkon, az elmék világában folytattak eszmecserét. A beszélgetés az asztrálsíkon órákig tartott, de a valóságban ezalatt csak pár másodperc telt el.

\- Jean...

\- Professzor, mi történik velem? - kérdezte aggódva a lány.

\- Olyan nagy érzelmi stressznek vagy kitéve, hogy kicsúszott a kezeid közül az irányítás. Nem szabad hagynod, teljes kontrollt kell gyakorolnod.

\- De most... most erre képtelen vagyok! Most, amikor Logan...

\- Megértem. Kevés ember iránt éreztél eddig olyat, mint amit iránta érzel. A telepátia azonban nagyon veszélyes tud lenni, ha szabad akaratunkat elveszítjük. Kétlem, hogy ki akartad kapcsolni Betsy agyát, pedig majdnem sikerült.

\- Istenem... de én nem... nem akartam neki ártani.

\- Régóta tudom, hogy a képességed sokkal erősebb, mint amilyennek hiszed. Csak félsz tőle, sőt, szabályosan rettegsz. Ezért felépítettél magadban öntudatlanul egy gátat, ami most átszakadt.

\- Professzor... én még nem érzem magam késznek, hogy ezt az erőt korlátok nélkül engedjem. Segítsen visszaépíteni bennem ezt a gátat!

\- Jól van Jean, megteszem. Ez sokáig fog tartani, és amíg nem végzünk, próbáld meg ne használni a képességed, és pihenj sokat!

\- De mi lesz az Ügynökséggel? Nem hagyhatom őket cserben.

\- Ez most nem számít. A jövő sokkal fontosabb. És te Jean, és csodálatos adományod, amivel rendelkezel, sokkal fontosabb vagy, mint hogy most pár hétig mi történik az Ügynökséggel. Erőd teljes birtokában még nálam is erősebb lehetsz majd. Most csak az számít, hogy gond nélkül átvészeld ezt az időszakot az életedben.

\- Félek...

\- Én is féltem olyan idős koromban, mint te. De én egyedül küzdöttem az erőmmel, neked viszont itt vagyok én, és a csapat. Ne feledd: sose vagy egyedül!

Lassan elérkezett a szenátusi meghallgatás napja. Xavier professzor gondterhelten indult útnak a kúriához közeli tisztáshoz, ahova egy gépet küldött érte az X-Iroda. Mielőtt felszállt volna, Martin megkérdezte tőle:

\- Mire számít, professzor? – kérdezte a fiú.  
\- Ellenszenvre. Gyanúra. Félelemre. – mondta szomorúan a prof. – De nem sejthetem, hogy hányan vannak valójában ellenünk. Lehet, hogy hiába megyek, és nem tudom meggyőzni a többséget az Ügynökség létének fontosságáról.  
\- Sok sikert! Számítunk magára!

A gép pár órán belül megérkezett a Washingtonba. Amint Xavier belépett a Szenátus üléstermébe, minden szem rá hegyeződött. A Szenátus elnöke megkérte, hogy foglaljon helyet, majd belekezdett:

\- Charles Xavier professzor! Ön felelős az X-Ügynökség napi szintű tevékenységéért, ezért kell ma itt lennie. Az elmúlt hetek eseményei miatt a Szenátus úgy vélte, hogy számot kell adnia az elért eredményekről, és megmagyaráznia a kudarcokat. A meghallgatást követően szavazás fog zajlani, hogy elfogadjuk-e az Ön beszámolóját. Ha nem fogadjuk el, egy korábban történt megállapodás alapján az Ügynökséget az Egyesült Államok Elnöke feloszlatja. Kérem, kezdje meg beszámolóját, utána a szenátorok kérdéseket tehetnek fel Önnek.  
\- Köszönöm a szót! Hölgyeim és Uraim! Ahogy mondani szokás: a mutáció törzsfejlődésünk kulcsa, ennek segítségével fejlődtünk egysejtűből bolygónk uralkodó fajává. A folyamat lassú, de időnként felgyorsulnak az események. Bizonyára így van, de én nem genetikus, hanem pszichológus vagyok. És ha valamit, akkor az emberek érzéseit és érzelmeit már bizonyára ismerem elég alaposan. A mutánsok és az emberek… - a prof belemerült a mondanivalójába, és majdnem fél órán keresztül beszélt. Azonban sokkal inkább az ezután következő kérdések és válaszok voltak azok, amelyek valójában eldöntötték az Ügynökség sorsát.

Elsőként Robert Kelly szenátor szólalt fel, aki az ellenzék egyik prominens mutánsellenes szószólója volt:

\- Professzor Úr! Ez egy nagyon érdekfeszítő előadás volt. Sokat hallottunk arról most, hogy az emberek és mutánsokat valójában mennyire hasonlóak, mennyi minden közös vonás van bennünk, és így tovább. És hogy mennyire fontos foglalkozni a mutánsokkal, vigyázni rájuk, tanítani őket. Engem azonban más érdekel: mennyire veszélyesek ezek a mutánsok? Mert ugyan mennyire hasonlóak lehetünk valakivel, aki egy gondolattal képes emberek tucatjait manipulálni? Nem, itt nem beszélhetünk hasonlóságról ilyen körülmények között.  
\- Valóban léteznek nagy erejű mutánsok, azonban az ő számuk nem túl nagy. A többségük meg békés szándékú. – válaszolt a prof.  
\- Nem túl nagy? Mennyi ez a nem túl nagy? Az X-Dosszié nem volt annyira beszédes, mint amennyire sokan szerettük volna. Nem derül ki belőle sok minden. Nem sok mutáns személyazonossága derült ki. És most mit kezdjek egy olyan névvel, mint Dr. Henry McCoy, akiről sose hallotta? – itt a szenátor felvett egy papírt, és onnan olvasott fel pár nevet. – Ez nem jelent semmit, ebből nem derül ki, hogy veszélyesek lennének.  
\- Ön túlságosan aggodalmaskodó, szenátor. – reagált Xavier.  
\- Én egyetértek! – szólalt fel egy másik szenátor, Kaliforniából. – Itt vannak ezek a lények, mert embereknek nem mindig lehetne őket nevezni, és nem tudunk rólunk semmit. Itt van ez a szép beszéd, amit most előadott a babusgatnivaló mutánsokról. De Los Angeles belvárosában tegnap 10 ember megsebesült egy balesetben, amit egy mutáns okozott.  
\- És az atomrobbanás? – kérdezte egy másik. – Ott semmit se tettek az ügynökök!  
\- Kérem, hölgyeim és uraim! Az ügynökök…

Xavier minden igyekezete ellenére se tudta meggyőzni a szenátorokat az igazáról. Nem volt profi vitázó, és nem tudott jól reagálni a dörzsölt politikusok beugrató kérdéseire se. A több órán keresztül zajló vita végére már teljesen elvesztette a hitét abban, hogy képes lenne megvédeni saját magát és az Ügynökséget. Az ellenséges környezetben végül a Szenátus 51-49 arányban az elnapolás mellett döntött.

Az ügynökök élőben követték az eseményeket a szenátusi meghallgatáson az interneten keresztül, és szomorúan tapasztalták az ellenszenvet, ami minden igyekezetük ellenére körülvette őket. A meghallgatás vége után Hank javaslatára Kalibán társaságában kísérletet tettek a környéken Rozsomák felkutatására, ezalatt Jean a kúriában maradt pihenni.

A csonka csapat sikertelenül tért vissza az Intézetbe, nem sikerült Logan nyomára jutniuk. Már nagyon messze járhatott. A hallban egy drámai meglepetés fogadta őket: Jean Grey holtteste. Egy hatalmas vértócsa közepén feküdt.

\- Jean! Te jó ég, Jean! – kiáltott fel rémülten Martin.  
\- Már késő, barátaim. Legalább fél órája halott lehet, rengeteg vért vesztett. – állapította meg Hank.  
\- De… de…. mégis hogyan? Mi a fene történhetett? – kérdezte Betsy döbbenten.

A csapat minden tagja döbbenten állt Jean holtteste felett. Egyszerűen nem akarták elhinni, hogy mi történt.  
\- De miért? – kérdezte Peter. – Miért? Ki akarhatná őt megölni?  
\- Megnézem a biztonsági kamerák felvételeit. – mondta Bestia. – Talán így sikerül rekonstruálni az eseményeket.

A biztonsági teremben gyűltek össze, hogy megnézzék a felvételt. És amit tapasztaltak, attól teljesen megdöbbentek, nem akartak hinni a szemüknek. A következő jelenet szerepelt a felvételen:

Jean a hallban ült a kanapén, és egy könyvet olvasott. A prof épp ekkor érkezett vissza a szenátusi meghallgatásról.  
\- Professzor Úr! Hogy értékeli, hogyan sikerült a meghallgatás? – kérdezte Anima.  
\- Minden a terv szerint halad! – mondta magabiztosan a prof. – Már csak a következő lépés hiányzik! – és elővett egy fegyvert a kabátzsebéből, majd három lövéssel szíven lőtte Jeant!

_**Az Ügynökség romokban hever: Xavier megölte Jeant, Logan elment. Mit fog tenni Dr. McCoy és a maradék három ügynök?**_


	19. 19 - Megtört bizalom

**#19– Megtört bizalom**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Xavier professzor sikertelenül védelmezte az Ügynökséget a Szenátus előtt, a feloszlatásról szóló döntést elnapolták. Az eltorzult személyiségű Logan kiviharzott az Intézetből, és azóta se találtak nyomára. A nyomát kereső ügynökök Jean Grey holttestét találták visszatérve a kúriában, a biztonsági kamera felvétele alapján _**

Eközben valahol egészen máshol Xavier professzor magához tért. Egy rideg berendezésű, fémekkel borított falú teremben találta magát. Még kicsit bágyadt volt, amikor megkérdezte:

Hol vagyok?

Biztonságban – mondta Polaris nyugodt hangon, amint előlépett a félhomályból. – Nem kell félnie, nem azért hoztuk ide, hogy bántsuk.

Hanem mégis miért? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve a prof

Azért, hogy lássa apánk nagy tettét! – mondta büszkén Higanyszál, és egy hatalmas monitorra mutatott, amin egy hatalmas óceán látszódott.

Tudtam, hogy ti összedolgoztok a háttérben! De mégis mit akar tenni Magnetó?

Hamarosan meglátja. Ön is, és a világ minden vezetője, mert a kamera minden nagyobb tévécsatorna műsorán meg fog jelenni szerte a világon.

Rozsomáknak tökéletesen igaza volt, amikor még a kezdetekkor azzal gyanúsította Magnetót, hogy a saját lányát küldte ellenük. Xavier nem tudott Polarisról, de nem tűnt meglepettnek, amikor a Higanyszál a húgának nevezte a nőt. A színfalak mögött a Mutánsok Testvérisége és a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front egy és ugyanaz a szervezet mögött, Magnetó irányítása alatt.

A képernyőn hamarosan megjelent maga Magnus Maximoff, valahol az óceán felett lebegve. A kamerába nézett, és így szólt:

Világ nemzetei! A mutánsokat megjelenésük óta csak gyanakvás, félelem és gyűlölet övezte. Már többen is áldozatul estek ennek az őrületnek. Lehetséges-e a mutánsok és az emberek együttműködése? Mégis hogyan lehetne ezt a lehetetlen feladatot megoldani? De én most átvágom ezt a gordiuszi csomót! Mutáns képességemnél fogva az óceán mélyéről felemelek egy fémekkel teli földdarabot, és birtokomba veszem az uratlan új területet. A nemzetközi jog értelmében ez érvényes földszerzésnek minősül, és így a nemzetközi közösségnek el kell fogadnia az új állam létrejöttét! Az új állam menedék lesz a világ minden mutánsa számára. A terméketlen földdarabot mutáns erőnkkel paradicsommá fogjuk változtatni, hogy itt élhessünk addig, amíg a homo sapiens gyarló faja ki nem pusztul, és át nem adja nekünk, a homo superiornak jogos örökségünket: a Földet!

Magnetó ezzel eltávolodott a kamerától, kitárta a karját, és koncentrálni kezdett.

Nem lesz képes rá! Nem elég erős hozzá! – mondta Xavier szkeptikusan.

Valóban? Dr. McCoy mutáns drogja igen hasznos találmány, megerősíti apánkat. – mondta Polaris.

Bolondok! Hiba volt ellopnotok Dr. McCoy találmányát, nem tudjátok, hova vezethet a használata! Nem hagyhatom, hogy elfajuljon a dolog! – és a prof megpróbált telepatikus támadást intézni ellenük.

Hiába próbálkozik! – jelent meg a Front telepatája. – Ezen a helyen mindenki elméje el van zárva Ön előtt! Egyik társunk egy implantátumot helyezett a koponyánkhoz, ami zavarja a telepátiát.

Fedd fel magad, elég a játékból! – csattant fel a prof. Dühítette, hogy nem tudja még, hogy ki állított neki halálos csapdát egy hónappal ezelőtt. A nő levette a kapucnit a fejéről, és Xavier döbbenten kiáltott fel, amikor egy ismerős arcot fedezett fel: – Emma Frost! Gondolhattam volna!

Xavier… magát egyszerűbb volt átverni, mint gondoltam! – nevetett Emma, és átváltott gyémánt alakjára.

Adamas! Már tudom, hogy honnan voltál ennyire ismerős! De hogyan tudtad magad előlem elrejteni?

Két mutáns képességem is van, de a gyémánt alakomat ilyen esetekre tartogattam. Ilyen alakban a testem és az elmém egyaránt sebezhetetlen! – mondta a nő. – A gyémánt alakomban immunis vagyok a telepátiára.

Csodálatos, nem igaz? – nevetett büszkén Higanyszál, és megfogta a nő kezét.

Ekkor mindenki tekintete a monitorra helyeződött. Magnetó mellkasán ugyanis valami elkezdett világítani.

A Cytorac-rubint! – kiáltott fel Xavier. – Őrült! Őrültek vagytok mind! A rubint erejét nem lehet irányítani! Főleg nem Hank drogjával együtt!

Nem úgy tűnik! – mondta a szélsebes mutáns, és a monitorra mutatott. Apjához hasonló, ősz haját Emma végigsimította, és a férfi vállára hajtotta a fejét.

Az óceán mélyéről egy földdarab emelkedett ki. Először csak kisebb darabok itt-ott, elszórva, majd az új sziget egyre nőtt és nőtt, terebélyesedett.

Hihetetlen! – mondta döbbenten a prof. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy idáig fajulnak az események. Fél éve még a mutánsok létezése féltve őrzött titok volt, most meg régi barátja saját képére akarja formálni a világot – a szó szoros értelmében.

Ezért jött ide, professzor. Apánk ezért hozatta ide, hogy ezt lássa. És hogy helyet kínáljon Önnek az új mutáns paradicsomban. – jelentette ki Polaris. – Nem akarunk magával konfliktust, együtt olyan Kánaánt építhetünk, amire még soha nem volt példa a Föld történetében!

Nem… nem... nem! Ez nem megoldás! Ez nem teremthet békét a fajok között. Ez csak még jobban ellehetetleníti a békés evolúciós átmenetet! Félni fognak az új államtól, és a mutánsok elleni gyűlölet csak még nagyobb lesz! – tiltakozott Xavier.

A béke nem lehetséges! – csattant fel ingerülten a heves Higanyszál. – Ezt a szót homo sapiens nem ismeri! A sziget elég erős bázis lehet ahhoz, hogy megvédjünk mutáns testvéreinket, és megvédjük saját magunkat az emberiség támadásától.

Őrültek vagytok mind! – tartott ki véleménye mellett a prof, azonban minden érve süket fülekre talált.

Eközben az Intézetben Kalibánnal társulva a csonka csapat indulni készült. Mindannyian feszültek és csalódottak voltak, támasz nélkül. A helyzet irányítását Dr. McCoy vette át, nem hagyta, hogy mindenki magába burkolózva dolgozza fel társuk halálát. Tudós volt, nem is fiatal, de még ereje teljében volt. Örök optimizmusa most se hagyta cserben, bár humora mintha kissé elmaradozott volna.

Barátaim! – kezdte mondandóját Bestia. – Jean halott. Logan szabadon van a valahol a világban, vadan, elveszetten. Xavier professzor… nos, vele nem tudjuk, hogy mégis mi ez az egész. De egy biztos: meg kell őt találnunk!

De miért? – kérdezte Ronin. – Mi értelme ennek? A prof megölte Jeant, biztos összefogott Magnetóval, vagy a Mutáns Felszabadítási Fronttal, vagy bármilyen idióta nevű szervezettel! Végig együttdolgozhatott velük! Ennek semmi értelme, már most elbuktunk.

Csak nem menekülsz a harc elől? Csak nem félsz? – kérdezte gúnyosan Atmoszféra. Ő se tudta mi értelme van az egésznek, és szeretett ellentmondani másoknak. Leginkább talán őt rázta meg Xavier gyilkossága, ő hitt benne leginkább.

Én?! Hogy én gyáva lennék! Soha! – csattant fel a félvér lány. Alig bírta dühkitörését visszafogni, az események belőle is a legrosszabbat hozták ki.

Ez már nem a kormányról szól. Ez nem az ügynökségről szól. Ez arról szól, hogy egy barátunkat megölték. Most pedig indulás! Ki kell derítenünk Jean halálának okát! Mert én nem fogok beletörődni abba, hogy Charles csak úgy megölte a saját tanítványát és legfőbb bizalmasát! – mondta Bestia, és útnak indultak New York felé.

Útközben Kalibán próbálta bemérni a professzort. Sokszor dolgoztak együtt, ezért erős pszichés kapocs alakult ki közöttük, és Xavier a legerősebb telepata a világon, így Kalibán sokkal nagyobb távolságból tudta megtalálni a tartózkodási helyét, mint bárki másét. Egy toronyház tetején szálltak le, elég magasan ahhoz, hogy az utcáról ne lehessen látni a Feketerigót. Egy közeli ház alagsorában érzékelte Kalibán a profot.

A Feketerigón Betsy dühösen tisztította katanáját, és a professzor gyilkosságán tűnődött: „Xavier professzor, ezért meg fog fizetni! Bíztam magában, és ezt kaptuk cserébe? Egy gyilkosságot? Nem tudom, hogyan lehetne ezt kimagyarázni, de már nem is vagyok kíváncsi semmilyen magyarázatra. Csak kerüljön a kezeim közé a Testvériség vagy a Front bármely tagja, rajtuk majd levezetem a dühömet! Elisabeth Braddrockkal senki se fog újat húzni!"

Eközben a prof hiába győzködte fogvatartóit, hogy Magnetó terve őrültség, és balul fog elsülni. Egyszer csak Higanyszál befutott a szobába és bekapcsolta a TV-t. Épp híreket mondtak:

Elfogatóparancsot adtak Charles Xavier professzor ellen gyilkosság vádjával. A világhírű pszichológus és a mutánsokból álló X-Ügynökség vezetője a gyanú szerint meglőtte Jean Grey-t, az egyik ügynököt. A részletekről a rendőrség még később ad csak tájékoztatást a nyomozás érdekeire hivatkozva. Az elnök az Ügynökség kudarcainak betetőzéseként értelmezte sajtótájékoztatóján a gyilkosságot, és az Ügynökség mielőbbi megszüntetését ígérte.

Xavier halálsápadtan ült a székében, és nem szólalt meg, csak lehajtotta a fejét.

Pietro, nem hittem volna, hogy… - szólalt meg döbbenten Polaris.

Ne most, Lorna! – mondta Higanyszál, és az egyik monitorra mutatott: - Látogatóink vannak! Várjuk meg, míg ideérnek, aztán elfogjuk őket is. Van egy kis meglepetésem a számukra!

Az ügynökök eközben beléptek az épületbe. Óvatosan lementek az alagsorba, de ellenállással nem találkoztak. Hirtelen egy csapóajtó nyílt ki alattuk, és egy szinttel lejjebb zuhantak: abban a teremben találták magukat, ahol Xavier fogva volt tartva, és a Maximoff-testvérek a képernyőn követték az eseményeket.

Mi történik itt? Engedjétek el a professzort! – szólította fel őket Bestia, miután feltápászkodott a földről.

Szabad vagyok. – állt fel a prof a székéből. – Szabad akaratomból öltem meg Jeant, és ugyanígy fogok veletek is végezni!

De… hiszen… - habogott Atmoszféra. Még mindig nem akarta elhinni, hogy Xavier valóban megölte Animát. Kolosszus és Ronin már meg akarta támadni a profot, hogy bosszút álljanak társuk halálán, amikor Bestia néhány akrobatikus ugrással közelebb került hozzá, elővett egy fegyvert, és a profra célzott – és meglőtte! Mindenki legnagyobb meglepetésére a prof teste kezdett megváltozni, és mire sebesülten és eszméletlenül a földre esett, és egy kék bőrű nő maradt a földön fekve.

Egy alakváltó! Tudtam! – kiáltott fel Bestia. – Még szerencse, hogy mindig van nálam pár kábító lövedék!

Bolond Raven… - sóhajtott Higanyszál. – Túljátszotta a szerepét, bár jó volt látni a döbbenetet az arcotokon! Elég volt Animát megölnie, és Xavier ellen fordítania az ügynököket! Most pedig itt fekszik sebesülten…

Pietro, te ezt tudtad? – háborodott fel Polaris. – Nem volt szó semmilyen gyilkosságról! Én nem egyeztem bele ebbe!

Nagy árat kell fizetni a győzelemért! Jean Grey az életét adta a mutáns paradicsomért! – mondta büszkén Higanyszál.

Hol van Xavier?– kiált közbe Atmoszféra. Kezdte teljesen elveszteni a türelmét a sok csavar és színjáték után.

Mielőtt az ügynökök rátámadtak volna a Maximoff-testvérekre, a képernyőn Magnetó ismét megszólalt, miután már tekintélyes méretűre növelte a szigetet. Pár perccel ezelőtt egy-egy nukleáris robbanófejet semmisített meg, amelyeket az USA, Oroszország és Kína irányított rá. A szemei égtek a dühtől:

A homo sapiens elutasította a békét! Ha háborút akarnak, hát legyen! Olyan háború következik, amelyet még nem látott a világ! Washingtont porrá fogom rombolni!

_**Következik az X-Ügynökség végjátéka!**_


	20. 20 - Végjáték

**#20– Végjáték**

**Charles Xavier összegyűjtött egy csapat mutánst, hogy a kormány védőszárnyai alatt őrizzék a békét a mutánsok és az emberiség többi része között - ők az X-Ügynökség!**

**_Xavier professzor sikertelenül védelmezte az Ügynökséget a Szenátus előtt, a feloszlatásról szóló döntést elnapolták. Az eltorzult személyiségű Logan kiviharzott az Intézetből, és azóta se találtak nyomára. A nyomát kereső ügynökök Jean Grey holttestét találták visszatérve a kúriában, a biztonsági kamera felvétele alapján Xavier professzor volt a gyilkos. Valójában a professzor alakját egy alakváltó mutáns, Raven, a Testvériség tagja helyettesítette, és ő volt a gyilkos. Az igazi Xaviert a Testvériség elrabolta, hogy tanúja legyen Magnetó nagy tettének. Magnetó utasítására a Testvériség és a Mutáns Felszabadítási Front végig együtt dolgozott azért, hogy miközben a Front megszerzi Dr. McCoy mutáns drogját és a Cytorac-rubintot, a Mutánsok Testvérisége elnyerje az ügynökök bizalmát. Magnetó a drog és a rubint által felerősítve egy földdarabot emelt ki az óceán mélyről, hogy azt a mutánsok közös paradicsomává alakítsa. Az emberiség azonban atomtámadással válaszolt, így a feldühödött férfi Washington ellen fordult._**

A képernyő előtt Polaris elszörnyedt apja mondataitól:

-Nem, nem erről volt szó!  
\- Lorna, Lorna, húgocskám! Az a bajod, hogy túl naiv vagy! – nevetett Higanyszál. – A mutáns paradicsomért meg kell küzdeni! Az emberek nem értenek másból, csak az erőszakból!  
\- Soha! Nem hallhat meg még több ártatlan! – és Polaris rátámadt bátyjára. Adamas a védelmére sietett, de telepatikusan a blokkoló miatt nem tudott ellene küzdeni, a gyémánt alakja csak a védekezésre volt elég, amikor Lorna a terem fémdarabjait rázúdította.  
\- Gyorsan, keressük meg a professzort! – kiáltott Bestia. Néhány teremmel odébb meg is találták, elkeseredve várta kiszabadítóit:  
\- Magnetó… – mondta Xavier. – Meg kell állítanunk, mielőtt az egész keleti partot elpusztítja.  
\- De hogyan? Nála van a rubint, és a Dr. McCoy drogja is! – mondta elkeseredetten Atmoszféra.  
\- Nem hátrálhatunk meg! Itt az idő, hogy bizonyítsunk mindenkinek! – adta ki a parancsot a prof.

Az ügynökök tétováztak. A hezitálás okát a prof rögtön megsejtette: nem bíztak benne azután, ami Jeannel történt. Alakváltó ide vagy oda, az Ügynökség kudarcai után Anima halálával a bizalom és a harci kedv elfogyott. Még Martin is csak csóválta a fejét, és nem akart szembeszállni egy megállíthatatlan mutánssal.

Magnetó eközben a keleti part felé közeledett. Egyre inkább nőtt a dühe, és könnyedén pusztított el minden útjába kerülő repülőgépet, ami megtámadta. Azonban egyre nehezebben is volt képes kordában tartani képességét, a korábban megszokott finom mozdulatok most már hatalmas pusztítást vittek végbe. Washingtonhoz érve már tankok is célba vették. Az egyik támadást védte ki, amikor túl erős mágneses lökéshullámot indított el: egy egész háztömb kezdett el inogni, ahogy a házak acél tartószerkezetei kezdek összetörni. Ez épp az a háztömb volt, amiben a Testvériség főhadiszállása volt, és ahol az ügynökök is épp tartózkodtak.

\- Menjetek! Én megtartom az acélgerendákat, míg kiértek! – kiáltott Kolosszus, amint az épület nagy súlya a vállaira nehezedett.

Az ügynökök ép bőrrel megúszták, de nem mindenki volt ilyen szerencsés. A romok alól egy mágneses lökéshullám tört elő, és Polaris jelent meg, karjaiban egy 10 év körüli, vörös hajú kislány holttestével.

\- Apám! Meg kell állnod! – kiáltott Magnetó után.  
\- Ne most, Lorna! Be kell fejeznem a háborút! A homo sapiens meg fog fizetnie bűneiért! – kiáltott a dühös férfi, oda se figyelve lányára.  
\- Wanda halott! Megölted! A saját lányod esett áldozatul ennek az őrültségnek! – sírta el magát Lorna.

Magnetó visszanézett, és egy világ omlott benne össze. Minden vágya az volt, hogy a mutáns paradicsomban nőhessen fel legkisebb lánya, hogy békében és nyugalomban élhessen, nem úgy, ahogy neki kellett leélnie az életét. Nem talált szavakat.

\- Jean Grey után még egy mutáns áldozat! Azt hazudtad nekem, hogy többé egy mutáns se fog szenvedni és meghalni! – ordította Polaris.  
\- Nem… én nem hagytam jóvá Anima megölését… ez nem az én tervem… - tiltakozott Magnetó. – Wanda… Wanda, kislányom…

\- Hazudtál nekem! A mutánsok magasabb rendű erkölcse hazugság! Mi vagyunk a leghitványabb faj!

Magnetó ekkor már nem érzett dühöt a homo sapiens ellen, minden eltörpült amellett, hogy az álma halott, meghalt Wanda lányával együtt. Még egyszer csalódott idősebb lányára, és kezében lévő kisebbik lánya holttestére nézett, majd felfelé indult.

\- Nem tudsz hova menni az elől, amit tettél! - kiáltott apja után Polaris.  
\- Ne, apám, ne! - jelent meg Higanyszál, miután felfutott a háztetőre. A húgával vívott harc után súlyos sérüléseket szerzett az arcán, a homloka felrepedt. - Ha elérsz a légkör határához, meg fogsz fulladni!

Az előbb még céltudatos, és megállíthatatlan mutáns lelke már eddigre teljesen összetört. Egy kétségbeesett gondolatot eresztett el, amit régi barátja, Charles Xavier, meghallott.  
\- Nem hittem volna, hogy valaha újjáéleszted ezt a telepatikus kapcsolatot, ami az elméink között volt. – mondta a prof.  
\- Nem hittem volna, hogy meghallgatnád azt, amit mondok, Charles – azok után, amit tettem. Egy mutáns paradicsomért vívott küzdelmem során sajnálatos módon kerültünk szembe egymással. Nem így akartam… és Wanda…  
\- Sajnálom, Magnus. Senki se akarta, hogy így legyen. Okkal voltam veled bizalmatlan, de nem hittem benne, hogy jót akarsz.  
\- Már nem számít. Wanda halott. Elvesztettem a feleségemet, és legkisebb lányomat is. Soha többé nem tudnék Lorna szemébe nézni ezek után. Pietróból meg nagyobb szörnyeteget csináltam, mint amilyen én vagyok – minden szavam törvény számára, de nincs benne semmi könyörület és teljesen gátlástalan. Nincs értelme tovább élnem.. Viszlát, öreg barátom. Talán egyszer bocsánatot nyernek bűneim!  
\- Ne tedd! Ne öld meg magad, Magnus! A rubint eltorzítja az ítélőképességedet! – de Magnetó nem válaszolt, csak még magasabbra emelkedett.

A telepatikus beszélgetés után a két életben maradt Maximoff testvér előtt jelent meg a prof mentális képe:  
\- Pontosan tudja, mi vár rá. Mikor felfelé indult, megnyitotta előttem elméjét, ismét megnyitotta a köztünk lévő telepatikus kapcsot. A lánya halála miatt bűntudatával nem képes együtt élni.  
\- Ne, apám, ne! - zokogott Pietro.  
\- Te disznó! Ne miatta sírj, hanem Wanda miatt! Apánk egy gyilkos! - ordította Lorna, majd ő is zokogni kezdett, és halott húga véres arcát csókolgatta.  
\- Akaratlanul vált gyilkossá, nem volt gonosz. - mondta Xavier. - Tévedtem vele kapcsolatban. Most megtudtam, hogy mindent jó szándékkal tett, még ha olyan eszközökhöz nyúlt, amivel Lorna, te nem tudsz azonosulni. Egyben viszont igazam volt: meg kellett volna állítani. A Cytorrac-rubint még neki is túl sok volt. De most magával viszi a sírba azt az elátkozott követ!

Pietro elszaladt, Lorna pedig zokogva tovább készült indulni, mikor a prof utánaszólt.  
\- Lorna! Ha nincs hová menned... az Intézet téged is szívesen lát. Apád elméjéből láttam, hogy nemes jellem vagy, aki képes hinni nagy ügyekben. Szükség van ezekben a nehéz időkben ilyen mutánsokra.  
\- Én már ezek után semmiben se tudok hinni! Nem is akarok… - válaszolt a lány, majd kezében húga holttestével, eltávozott.

Az ügynökök a Feketerigónál gyülekeztek. Washington egyik városrészének romjainál már gyülekezett a katonaság, és nem lett volna jó, ha őket is ott találják – főleg, mivel az X-Ügynökség már hivatalosan megszüntetésre került, az elnök Magnetó támadásának indulásakor haladéktalanul írta is alá a dokumentumot a megszüntetésről. Az egykori ügynökök hitüket vesztve meredtek a füstölgő romokra, és két társukra gondoltak – egy értelmetlen halálra, és egy tragikus távozásra.

\- Nehéz kihívást győztünk le, de még nem adhatjuk fel. Még meggyőzhetem az elnököt, hogy vonja vissza a döntését. A bíróság előtt pedig tisztázni fogom magam a vád alól. – reménykedett a prof.  
\- Nem... attól tartok, hogy ez nem lesz lehetséges. Nincs meg az alakváltó, Magnetó megjelenésekor eltűnt. - mondta Hank. - Nem tudom, hogyan találhatnánk meg. A sok alakváltó közül Kalibán se tudná megtalálni.  
\- Az agyhullámait pedig nem találhatom meg nagy távolságból. És mivel én személyesen nem találkoztam vele, nem is tudom felismerni telepatikusan sem. - sóhajtott a prof. - De együtt meg fogjuk oldani!  
\- Professzor... én kilépek. - mondta Betsy. Próbálta indokolni döntését, de a prof tudta, hogy a megingott bizalom volt a döntő tényező. - Már törvényen kívüliek vagyunk. Hogyan győzzük meg a kormányt úgy, hogy ügynökségként kudarcot vallottunk, és még az Ön ártatlanságát se tudjuk bizonyítani? Nincs kedvem az emberek ügyeiért küzdeni többé!  
\- Nem, ez nem az emberek ügye! A mi ügyünk az, hogy béke legyen.  
\- Jobb lenne elbujdosni, mint régen. - sóhajtott Peter. – Megyek én is.  
\- Az emberek sose fognak minket elfogadni! Látszott, hogy beszélnek rólunk, hogyan viszonyul hozzánk az elnök a választások előtt! – fakadt ki a félvér lány.  
\- Betsy, most úgy beszélsz, mint Magnetó! - mondta Xavier.  
\- És ha így van? – szólt vissza Ronin.  
\- Martin? - fordult hozzá kérdőn a prof.  
\- Nem tudom... Jean halott. Logan megőrült és elment. Mutánsokként közellenség leszünk azután, hogy Magnetó Washington ellen vonult. Nem válthatjuk meg a világot üldöztetve, gyűlölve. Talán majd egyszer... egyszer eljön az idő, amikor szükség van egy csapat idealistára - de most, most semmit se tehetünk.

Xavier csüggedten sóhajtott:

\- Ezek szerint nincs más választásom: befejezem a küzdelmet. Most megyek, feladom magam a rendőrségen. Remélem számításba veszik...

A Feketerigóval Hank, Kalibán és az ügynökök visszatértek a kúriába, hogy összeszedjék személyes holmijaikat. Meglepődve tapasztalták, hogy az atomrobbanást generáló fiú nem volt a betegszobában, eltűnt. Bizonyára magához tért a mesterséges kómából, és nem találva senkit a kúriában, elmenekült. Az Intézet előtt összepakolva álltak pár óra múlva, Hank egy szomorú pillantást vetett az épületre:  
\- Kár ezért a szép laborért... Pár dolgot azért magammal viszek. A mutáns drogot sikerült a Testvériségtől megszereznem, mielőtt az épület összedőlt volna, biztonságba kell helyeznem, mielőtt rossz kezekbe kerül. Kalibánra majd én vigyázok. Minden jót, barátaim! - és a zombi kinézetű mutánshoz fordult: - Gyere Kalibán, elmegyünk egy biztonságos helyre, ahol nem fognak zaklatni!  
\- Visszamegyek Angliába. - mondta Betsy.  
\- Hadd tartsak veled! - kérte Martin.  
\- Rendes srác vagy... csak tudod... nem hiszem, hogy én vagyok az a lány, akit keresel. – majd távozott. A fiú nem is tűnt nagyon csalódottnak, az elmúlt napok eseményei tükrében ez egészen kis apróságnak számított.

Peter és Martin egyedül maradtak, majd hamarosan ők is elbúcsúztak egymástól. Ahogy elindultak az Intézettől, a nap lassan lement, és beköszöntött a sötétség.

Eközben a romos Washington egyik rendőrsén valaki számot vetett sorsával:

\- A nevem Charles Xavier professzor, és elbuktam. Nem tudtam megakadályozni a mutánsok létezésének nyilvánosságra kerülését. Nem tudtam megakadályozni Magnetót őrült tervében. Nem tudtam meggyőzni másokat a veszélyességéről. És még vele kapcsolatban is tévedtem: mert bár őrült és vakmerő volt, nem akart rosszat.  
És most minden csak rosszabb lesz. Az engem helyettesítő alakváltó és a Testvériség többi tagja szabadlábon van. Mr. X. és a Halálosztók szintén szabadon szövik terveiket. Magnetó Washington elleni támadása csak feltüzeli a mutáns-ellenes hangulatot szerte a világon. Az általam befogadott fiatal mutánst pedig börtönbe fogják zárni. De innen már nincs kiút: nincs Ügynökség többé. És már én sem vagyok szabad.  
Mivé lett így a mutánsok hajnala?"

_**A trilógia első része véget ért, de a mutánsok történetének még nincs vége! Folytatás hamarosan: Mutánsok hajnala II.!**_

_**Ha az egész történetet elolvastad, kérlek írj, kommentelj, szólj, hogy itt jártál! Köszönöm! **___


End file.
